


Udine

by Ms_Bulma_Quinn



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, The Seducer & The Shrewd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 67,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Bulma_Quinn/pseuds/Ms_Bulma_Quinn
Summary: All set in an Alternate Universe inspired by Dragonball Z and it's fantastic Characters.On one side we have as usual the stubborn arrogant prince Vegeta who has to choose a wife in order to succeed his father and become the king of the Saiyajin Empire. And on the other side we have a princess Bulma who was locked away all her life in a golden cage and is a mystery to everyone around her.So…..33.843 words and 16. chapters later the plot finally starts to thicken…a bit (don’t want to promise to much) and it gets a bit steamier as well ;-)52560 words and 23 chapters later the first secret is getting revealed! ;-)Chapter 26, well, it finally happens!!!!! ;-)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my first ever Fanfict. *nervous chuckling*  
> After reading Fanfictions for years and being a secret admirer of many authors on this side and on others like fanfiction.net, I decided it is time for me to be brave and post my own little story that has been in my head since ages.  
> As you soon will notice English isn't my first language. So I hope you can forgive me all the spelling and grammatical mistakes. I hope you are still able to enjoy it and understand the storyline I try to convey to you. 
> 
> Also I am sure a lot of you will complain that especially Bulma is very OCC. But please keep in mind this is an alternate universe story where our heroes grew up under different circumstances, so please bare with me. Believe me, since I was a teenager Bulma is my favourite character and she will develop trough out the story to the feisty women we all love! 
> 
> Anything else before we start....  
> Of course I would appreciate comments and suggestions how I can improve the story, but please all in good taste. I am sure you all agree when I say we are here to have a good time and not to insult each other.
> 
> And without further ado, let us start the story. I really hope you going to enjoy it!!!

It is quiet astonishing to imagine that every culture in this universe, in this galaxy has its own religion its own set of gods and goddess. But it is even more astonishing when two complete different planets light-years apart with complete different civilization share the same believes, the same myths.

Makes you think or even believe that those stories we were told as kids by the wiser and older of our society are maybe true.

 

Otherwise how is it possible that the Saiyajin, ruthless tripe of warriors, inhabit on Planet Vegeta share the same story of origin as the Mizujin, a gentle nation of intellectuals who are at home on Planet Lochta.

 

Of course there are slight differences in the story, the Saiyajin like to tell it more brutal and the Mizujin more romantic, but the root is the same.

 

The legend goes as followed:

 

The highest goddess of the Saiyajin, Taiyō the goddess of war or the goddess of the sun for the Mizujin felt in love with Mūn. The Mizujin worship Mūn as their highest god and the god of the moon and the Saiyajin like to ignore this part of the story.

Back then Universe 7, in which we all know Planet Vegeta is at home, was a big mess of time and space.

The highest creators of creation where fighting over this so far unused universe to claim it as their own. To be worship forever by the life their will create in there imagine.

The most domineering one was Taiyō, a young beautiful goddess with long golden hair and apparently a body with luscious curves that most of her opponents already stopped in their tracks before she even started fighting them.

But don’t let her mislead you by her famine appearance.

She was the most skillful fighter of them all and she showed no mercy. She destroyed every single god who dared to challenge her in a blink of an eye without any regret. She liked to take her time, she killed slowly and gruesome, as a warning for the others, to let them know there is no funny business with her.

But oh she also loved it, to look into the eyes from those she murdered.

The fear in their eyes, the power she felt when she was holding someone’s neck, squeezing the life out of them gave her unbelievable pleasure and joy. So much joy she started laughing, like a maniac. The other gods were so terrified by her acts their decided to form a unit against her, their called themselves the Kaioshins, and it was their mission to stop her then no creators as maniac as her should be allowed to create live in her own image.

But there was no stopping her. She killed one of the Kaioshins after the next; nothing was stopping her, in her hunger for power.

And after one of those battles it was when she met him.She descended on one of the planets which were already filled with all necessities to make life possible and was looking for one of its many lakes to refresh herself and to wash of the blood on her body from one of the Kaioshins she just killed.

As she reached the lake, she went down on her knees which enabled her to wash her hands in the clear water. This is when she noticed the water started moving, the lake created big waves. The funny thing was, there was no wind, not even a breeze.

She sprung up, straight away in her fighting stance, ready to pounce.

And this is when she saw him. In the middle of the lake was young god.

He was moving his hand slowly over the surface lifting his arm up in the air in one single swift move. The water around him was moving the way he was moving his arms.

It look like he was practicing Thai Chi. Taiyō was watching very carefully. She heard of gods who can control the elements but never saw one herself. She wasn´t entirely interested in the technique, she relied purely on her strength in a battle. But somehow she could not turn her eyes away. She was mesmerized by his slow movements.

But suddenly he picked up the speed of his movements. He became faster and faster. His unbelievable speed elevated him out of the water, strings of water dancing around him.

And this was the moment when the goddess of war noticed that the young man was completely naked and blushed. The women, who killed hundreds, was blushing at the sight of a naked man. How ridiculous she thought to herself and really tried not to stare at him any longer but she couldn’t.

He was absolutely gorgeous. His face was soft but he had a very though jaw line, a strong neck that was followed by broad shoulders, a hart chest and the most defined six pack she has ever seen. With even more crimson on her cheeks, she tried to avoid looking at the center of his body and followed down his thick thighs, along his shinbones all the way down to his feed and toes.

He was absolutely perfect. Or 99 % she hasn’t seen all of him…yet.

And this is when her curiosity took the best of her and her eyes wandered back up again, along his shinbones, those amazing thighs, slowly toward to the center of his body and the satisfaction of her curiosity. This was the moment she heard for the first time his voice

“Like what you see?”


	2. Time to meet the girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first real chapter - really nervous now!!

“Nooooo, please don’t make me! Chi Chi please let me go back home!”

A young Princess Bulma was holding on to the door of her space shuttle trying to fight of her lady in waiting and personal bodyguard Chi Chi.

“Please Lady Bulma, we talked about this”, Chi Chi pleaded

“You are here to represent our kingdom, the whole planet, stop behaving like a little brat. Prince Vegeta will choose a Saiyajin as his future wife. You and the other princesses are just invited as a symbol of respect, to keep up the little bit of relationship that is still going on between Planet Vegeta and the planets King Vegeta is suppose to protect!”.

“Ohh! ” Bulma exhaled“

I forgot about that!” And she quickly let go of the space shuttle door.

Chi Chi who was still pulling at full strength fell back on her butt and nearly took the young princess with her. She managed to let go of her just in time and avoided to hurt her, but Chi Chi wasn’t that lucky. She jumped straight back up, starring daggers at Bulma.

“How can you forget about something like this? We talked about this, like hundred times. You made an idiot out of me and more importantly the royal family!”

Bulma hold her head down, with a shy innocent smile she looked up at Chi Chi and said quietly

“I am sorry Chi Chi, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I am just so scarred of meeting Prince Vegeta and all the other Saiyajins. You know, there are not the nicest of people!” and Bulma looked back down, trying to hide the tears which were building in the corner of her eyes.

Chi Chi looked at her and as usual, she couldn’t stay angry at her young lady for too long. It wasn’t her fault. Bulma was raised to sit still and look pretty, not to be strong, confident or even think. A bird in a golden cage, Chi Chi thought sad and looked with sympathy at the young girl.

“Don’t worry too much milady I am sure no one saw us!”, and Chi Chi winked at Bulma

“And regarding Prince Vegeta and all the other Saiyajins, that’s the reason your parents insisted when their received the invitation from the King and Queen of Planet Vegeta for you to attend this “special event”, Chi Chi was making quotation marks in the air, “that I come with you and protect you, as usual. Look around you. All the other Princesses are here by themselves, but not you. You have nothing to worry about.

“I hope to think that she wouldn’t have to worry about anything if she would have been here by herself!” Chi Chi turned around at that and looked directly into the eyes of Komatsuna, Queen of all Saiyajins, Wife to King Vegeta, Mother to Prince Vegeta and most importantly in charge of “Election Week”

And as per Saiyajin tradition, this is the week; a young Saiyajin Prince has to choose his future wife.

“Your majesty!” Chi Chi went down on one knee, as it was asked from warriors and she definitely was more a warrior then a lady, to greet the Queen respectfully. She glanced to her right to see if Bulma was doing a gracious curtsey, but of course she wasn’t. Bulma was stunned as how beautiful this woman was. Bulma knew the Queen was around 50 years old but nearly looked as young as Bulma and Chi Chi. She had long black hair that was falling in waves around her face all the way down to her hips. She wasn’t as muscular as Bulma would have imagined. She was slender and Bulma was surprised as how “soft” the Queen looked but even more she was surprised by the fact how kind the Queens dark brown eyes were. Bulma imagined the Queen being built like a bodybuilder, with wild eyes and a crazy smile. But she wasn’t like this is at all, she seemed really friendly.

Bulma continued to stare at the Queen who suddenly smiled at her with a really warm smile

This was the moment Bulma suddenly remembered her place and curtsey as she has learned. Chi Chi exhaled in relief and the Queen continued to speak

“Princess Bulma of Lochta and Lady Chi Chi how nice to finally meet you. Please raise, girls.”

Bulma and Chi Chi both rose back up and Chi Chi tried to explain herself but Bulma suddenly burst out

“you don’t look as scary as I thought you would.”

Chi Chi looked in terror at her Princess and slowly turned to the Queen who looked stunned herself but she suddenly started to laugh heartily

“God, I hope this means you are not too scared anymore Princess Bulma.”

“No!” Bulma shook her head “now I am just scared to meet your son!” Bulma whispered and hold a hand next to her cheek to ensure no one else could hear her.

Chi Chi’s face who just relaxed scrunched up again in agony.

But the Queen just laughed again and moved her head closer to the young lady and also whispered: “If you don’t mind me asking young lady”, Chi Chi raised an eyebrow at this, young lady, the Queen was about to tell Bulma of. But she didn’t instead she asked Bulma quietly

“Why are you scared of my son?” Bulma came even closer to the Queen, looking right and left to really ensure no one could hear, in Bulma’s mind, the saucy secret she was about to reveal to the Queen about her son.

“My sisters warned me,” Bulma looked very serious “their told me that Prince Vegeta is quiet” Bulma gulped “the womanizer!”

Chi Chi died here and then. She was in absolute panic mode: “what to do, what to do” she thought. Intense she looked at the Queen, to read her how she would react but nothing prepared her for this. After the Queen looked shocked into Bulmas eyes which glared up at her seriously but so innocent, that the Queen started to think that the Princess doesn’t even know what her sister meant by this, that she had to start laughing again.

“I have to admit Princess my son has quiet a way with the ladies, but please let me ensure you that he is also a gentleman and on his best behavior during this week!”

Chi Chi was not an idiot and she could read it in the Queens face like in a book. The Queen herself wasn’t very confident about her statement. Chi Chi of course knew about all the gossip that travelled through the universe about Prince Vegeta, which was one of the reasons, Bulma’s parents insisted on Chi Chi escorting their daughter. Prince Vegeta had not a good reputation. People said about him that he was very unfriendly even rude. Just thought about himself and was pride as fuck. But this was not enough apparently so and to put it politely he also was an absolute horndog. People loved to gossip about the royal family and there was a lot of gossip about Prince Vegeta. One of the other ladies in waiting of the royal household of Lochta once witnessed Prince Vegeta in action and told Chi Chi everything about it.

“The young lady had not a chance”, Chi Chis friend was telling her.

“I never saw anything like it again. The prince started by asking the young lady if she wanted to dance with him. Of course she agreed, he is the prince, never the less. He started by looking very intense into her eyes and pulled her very close to him”,

the lady in waiting shared her observations with Chi Chi. “After a couple of seconds he suddenly bends down his head and whispered something in her ear. Unfortunately I couldn’t hear what he was saying but after this the young lady blushed, and not just a bit. I saw that she just nodded at him and both of them left the dance floor and I didn’t see them again all evening long.

“I really would like to know what he said to her that she decided to come with him so willingly so quickly”, Chi Chi remembered saying to her friend. Her friend shrugged with her shoulders

“As said I couldn’t hear a word but of course it also helps him that he is quiet HDM!”

Chi Chi giggled at herself at this memory. HDM: Handsome, Dark and Mysterious was from this moment onwards their code word when their gossiped about Prince Vegeta.

But of course it wasn’t a wonder that after all those stories about the prince, the King and Queen of Lochta were very concerned about the fact that their young innocent daughter would spend a whole week more or less alone with the Prince of all Saiyajins. And innocent is the key word here, Chi Chi thought. Even when the young princess was already 21 so was she strictly forbidden to interact with anyone who wasn’t female.

Chi Chi had to think about the golden cage again and sighed. Bulmas parents tried desperately to convince the queen not to invite Bulma, but the queen insisted. In the end Bulmas parents agreed to not upset the queen but just under the condition that Chi Chi is allowed to come with her.

Chi Chi was actually glad for Bulma that she was finally allowed to leave the temple she lived in but she also wondered why the queen insisted on Bulma. The princess was the youngest and had five older sisters who were far more suitable as a wife for the prince. Chi Chi knew this was all just a show, a hundred year old tradition to keep a good relationship with the other planets under Vegeta’s reign but still it seemed strange to her. Why Bulma?

But Chi Chi couldn’t follow her thoughts then now she was directly addressed by the queen herself.

“Lady Chi Chi!” Chi Chi looked up at the Queen.

“If you and Princess Bulma don’t mind to follow one of my servants, she will guide you to your room. Don’t worry about your luggage, of course we will take care of it as well!” “This is very kind of you, your highness. Thank you very much.”

Chi Chi looked relived at their luggage. One week, and Bulma managed it to bring her whole closet with her.

“Chi Chi, neither you nor I have been to an occasion like this, so we don’t know which clothe we are going to need, so I better take more then to less.” Bulma explained herself to Chi Chi back on Lochta the day before there had to leave.

Chi Chi thought about the fact to point out to Bulma that there have shops on Planet Vegeta especially in the capital. But Chi Chi just took a deep breath and saved herself the discussion.

5 more servants had to arrive to help them with all their suitcases.

Chi Chi had to giggle at their astonished faces and Bulma was of course completely unfazed by the whole situation.

The princess started to look around and tried to take in all her surroundings. Planet Vegeta was against her acceptations quiet beautiful. Of course not as beautiful as her home, but she liked that the sky was in a deep red and next to a radiant sun, it showed multiple moons. Bulma liked the moon, looking at it always made her feel better, stronger and here on this Planet she had 3 to admire. There weren’t as big and beautiful then the one on Lochta but for this you even could see them during the daytime next to a gazing sun.

“Hot, it is definitely hotter here then on Lochta.” Bulma thought. Lochta was full of seas and oceans which allowed a soft breeze at all times. Planet Vegeta was completely different. During the landing Bulma noticed all the waste forest and just a couple of lakes surrounding the capital.

Chi Chi signaled her to follow her, Bulma turned around but suddenly in the corner of eye something caught her attention. She turned back again; with her head tilted to her right side and her eyes squeezed together she was investigating the tree. Something was in that tree.

“What’s wrong? Why are you not following us?” Chi Chi was suddenly next to Bulma.

“The tree” Bulma just said.

“Yeah what is with it?”

“It’s whispering!” Chi Chi looked suspiciously at the tree but couldn’t hear or see anything.

She looked at Bulma who just kept starring into the tree. Chi Chi suddenly smiled warmly at Bulma. “It has been a long, stressful day for you, hasn’t it? I think it is time we find our room, then I start to unpack and you can have a warm relaxing bath how does that sound”?

Bulma looked at Chi Chi and back at the tree.

“Believe me there is nothing, your imagination is playing tricks at you. Come on everyone is waiting for us!” Chi Chi put her right hand on Bulmas back and pushed her gently into the direction of the castles entrance.

Bulma glanced back over her shoulder one more time to look at the tree but then she shacked her head and followed Chi Chi without any further hesitation.

“Chi Chi?”

“Yes” Chi Chi said hoping it isn’t about the tree again.

“With the bath, can I also have a hot chocolate?” Bulma looked hopefully at her lady in waiting.

Chi Chi smiled at the young Princess “Of course you can”!

 

Meanwhile in the tree

“Kakarot you are such an idiot. That was really close!”.


	3. The boys are back in town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my version of Vegetas / Kakarots friendship as much as I had fun writing it! :-)

“Sorry Vegeta, but you are the one who pushed me out of the way. I nearly fell out of the tree” Kakarot complained.

“Are you arguing with your prince, Kakarot?” Vegeta shot the other Saiyajin one of his most deathly stare.

“Yes I do” Kakarot grinned at his prince who was about to pop an artery.

“Be careful Kakarot, just because we spar from now and then and I can bare you in my presents more then I can others doesn’t mean I won’t kill you”. The prince threatened his comrade.

“Yeah Yeah Yeah, I am sorry my lord”, Kakarot tried to sound seriously but failed miserable. It was just too much fun sometimes to make the prince angry. The both more or less grew up with each other. Kakarot as long as he can remember was always on the prince’s side. Their trained together, their ate together, their fought together. Kakarot knew how important his role was to protect the prince if needed and Kakarot had not just once or twice risked his life to protect the heir of the Saiyajin Empire so he knew he was allowed to share some good banter with the prince.

Also in Kakarots favor was the fact that next to their shared passion of fighting and eating the place was crawling of another one…gorgeous women. This of course was the reason why the prince and Kakrot were hiding out in a tree like children; they wanted a preview of the goods.

Kakraot just knew that this week will be fun for him and the prince. Actually more fun for him then the prince, because he had to “choose” his future wife and after this fun would be over for Vegeta. Of course the king was allowed to have a harem if he wanted to, but Saiyajin females are not well known to share and can get, if angered, very dangerous. Hence the reason why the current king doesn’t have a harem of his own and was never witnessed to snug into the one of his son.

And even Vegeta didn’t enjoy the company of the women in there too much, what motivated him was the thrill of the hunt. And after being married, even the prince of all Saiyajins was expected to be faithful to his wife and not to invest time to seduce other women.

Suddenly Kakarot fell sorry for the prince. This really was the last week that Vegeta was free to do what he pleased and he Kakarot would make sure of it that it was a week to remember for the prince. But of course that wound’t stop him to rile up the prince a little from now and then. And just to Kakarots luck the perfect moment presented itself by the arrival of another spaceship. This one was definitely a ship of their fleet what just could mean one thing. One of the girls inside this ship would become Vegeta’s wife. Kakarot who just felt sorry for the prince a moment ago couldn’t pass off this opportunity.

“Ohhh my Prince.” Just by the mocking tone of Kakarot’s voice Vegeta knew nothing good was coming from this.

“Your future wife just arrived! Have a look. One of them is going to be the future Mrs THE ONLY fire of your loin, THE ONLY itch of your crotch, THE ONE THE ONLY infamous future Queen of Saiyajins” and Kakarot bowed his head in front of his prince.

At this moment the space shuttle door opened and two really beautiful Saiyajin women left the ship. All two of them had black hair, no surprise in that and of course deep dark eyes. They were looking around alerted as every good trained Saiyajin does, ready to attack if necessary.

Vegeta looked at them, knowing that he had to choose one of the two to become his wife. Yes they were beautiful and looked good trained, as any other Elite Saiyajin, nothing more nothing less. There was nothing special about them, Vegeta thought to himself. He was just hoping that in this week, he would discover that one of them was more special than the others. Something that made her unique. Vegeta looked at the two women with his signature scowl on his face. Suddenly Kakarot was next to the prince, leaning down, with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Those two don’t seem to interest you as much as the blue haired one who just arrived and for who you nearly pushed me out of the tree to get a better look at!”

That was the last straw. With all his might Vegeta punched Kakarot in the face and this time he really felt out of the tree and landed directly on his face.

“Kakarot”, he could hear a surprised voice.

He looked up and looked directly into the eyes of a not amused Queen Komatsuna.

“What are you doing here? Did I not make myself clear? No beforehand spaying on the princesses. Where is my son?” And the queen looked around in anger, suddenly staring into the tree with blazing eyes.

Vegeta didn’t move a mussel. He really wasn’t in the mood to argue with his mother right now. Vegeta knew his mother was unusual kind for a Saiyajin. This special trade helped his Father to control the other planets within the Saiyajin Empire for years. But everyone knew when the queen was angered she was more terrifying then her husband and son combined.

Kakarot stammered, looking for the right excuse why he just landed face first in front of the queen. Even when he enjoyed making the prince angry he didn’t want to put him into any trouble. He had to come up with an excuse and that quickly. And more important be as charming as possible during doing it.

“Your majesty” Kakarot adjusted himself, being on one knee in front of the queen, head down.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you, please forgive me.” And he looked up at the queen with his most winning smile.

“That still doesn’t explain what you are doing here Kakarot”

The queen narrowed her eyes, looking down at the young Saiyajin. Kakarot looked back up at the queen with his trademark smirk on his face.

“You know me and your son. We were playing around. Who is the faster one? I was in the lead so of course your son shot me down to win!” And he winked at the queen, a move no one else in the whole universe would dare, but Kakarot knew if someone could get away with it, it was him.

“Mhh” the queen looked down at the young Saiyajin not really believing him. Vegeta never one to hesitate in his actions, jumped down to land next to his comrade.

“You definitely loose this round Kakarot!” and laughed at him.

“Vegeta!”. Vegeta looked at his mother who looked intense at him.

“Please explain to me, what this is all about!”

“What do you mean?” Vegeta looked astonished at his mother. “I was just training with Kakarot. I don’t understand why you are so upset about this!”

Komatsuna was looking at her son. It was not kind or full of love as usual and Vegeta knew it was serious.

“YOU know exactly why I am upset about this Vegeta, I asked, no I begged you to take this serious. And now it seems like you and your”, she took a little break “and your little partner in crime here, had nothing better to do then to spy on our guests. Vegeta I am warning you the last time. Don’t you dare to embarrass me, your father and our Empire!”

Kakarot looked between his prince and his queen, both were angry and you were able to cut the tension between them

“Embarrass you?” Vegeta hissed “You are the one who is inviting all those undeserving idiots to be a part of this farce. All of them know exactly that I will, that I have to choose one of the Saiyajins. The one who should be embarrassed mother is you and that you make them a part in your twisted game.” Vegeta was so angry.

“So this is what you think of your Saiyajin heritage? Of our traditions and our rituals?” The queen asked Vegeta in a sharp tone. “Just to let you know my son, the all so mighty prince of all Saiyajins” She was taunting her son and she knew it. “Those are the kind of traditions your people expect you to honor as their king. How do you expect them to respect you if you aren’t even capable to respect even the simplest of traditions?”

Vegeta didn’t know how to respond to this. He knew his mother was right. Saiyajins were a bunch of traditional people who honored their rituals and the Saiyajin way of life. And Vegeta hated this fact. He could be as powerful as he wanted to be and still he was a salve to those traditions. And this didn’t sit right with the prince, to be salve to anything. He was powerless and he hated this feeling so much.

“Vegeta!” his mother suddenly spoke in a soft voice with him. She could see the inner fight he was having with himself. She knew her son. He wanted to be a king every Saiyajin could be proud of and respect, but he wanted to do his on his own terms. He was so proud. And anything that would push him in a corner he didn’t agree with challenged him and his pride as a Saiyajin.

“Don’t even think for one second I don’t know how hard this is for you. I know you love your freedom, your independence. And believe me if I could change it for you, if I would have to power not to force you do to this, I would. But as the royal family of Vegeta we have to honor our traditions. Our people relay on the fact that we conserve our way of life especially in times like this. Please Vegeta, understand this. Think about it. With the Icejins haunting us, we need all the support we can get. And if you believe it or not, with those, for you ridiculous rituals we can ensure the support of our people. And I am not just talking about Saiyajins, I am talking about all the other planets which are part of the Saiyajin Empire. We need to ensure that they feel close and loyal to us. And Vegeta I don’t need to tell you that we lose the power over our colonies ever day more and more!”

Vegeta who had his head down was trembling in anger. He knew his mother was right. But he still didn’t like the idea of stupid traditions controlling him.

“Vegeta are you understanding what I am saying?” The queen wouldn’t let the issue go. He had to understand. Vegeta just growled, he lifted his head and was starring determent at his mother and nodded slowly in agreement.

“Good”, the queen looked pleased at her son and turned around about to leave.

“And Vegeta one more thing!” She looked at her son; with her know usual impression of love for him. “No law says that the future king of the Saiyajins has to choose a Saiyajin as his future wife!” And with this the queen left, leaving her son and Kakarot behind. Both astonished by the piece of information the queen just gave to them.


	4. Rooms truly worth of a princess

“Princess Bulma, Lady Chi Chi, these are your Chambers during your stay at the palace”.

The servant who leaded Bulma and Chi Chi walked through a big wooden double door which was engraved with the Saiyajins royal emblem.

“Wow” Bulma exclaimed. “Not bad” Chi Chi admitted.

Their room or better rooms where huge. The first room was like a lounge, with two cream colored and golden framed Victorian style couches, which were facing each other. In the middle of them was an elegant coffee table out of olive wood with small golden roses on the legs. On top was a big vase filled with the most perfect white lilies the both girls have ever seen. The wallpaper was a dark blue with again golden emblems; the floor was out of polished olive wood and under the coffee table was a cream coulored carpet which matched the coulor of the couches perfectly. The lounge was the gateway to the bedrooms one two the left hand side and one to the right hand side.

“My ladies if you don’t mind to follow me to your bedrooms and the servant walked towards the room on the left hand side. They walked through another big double door.

“Lady Chi Chi we took the liberty to assign this room to you. I hope you didn´t mind and it finds your satisfaction”

Chi Chi looked around, her room in the temple she lived with Bulma where more than satisfying but this was just….wow. Chi Chi couldn’t think of a better word then to describe how grand this room was. Of course there was the obligatory king size bed with snow white linen and oh my god did it look comfortable. The room didn’t feel as heavy and had light yellow wallpaper with a flowery pattern in a stronger yellow. Chi Chi especially enjoyed the big window which gave her a beautiful view over the capital.

“And of course it has an en-suite bathroom” The servant walked towards another door and opened it. Marble all Chi Chi could see war marble. In one corner there was a waterfall shower behind glass doors and in the other corner was a Jacuzzi. Above the sink with golden water tab was a big square unframed mirror. After the classic lounge and bedroom, the bathroom was rather modern.

“It will do” Chi Chi looked at the servant and nodded during Bulma had to stifle a giggle. She knew her lady in waiting rather well and could see how much see liked it but she also knew that the proud Chi Chi would never admit the Saiyajins she hated so much could create something so beautiful.

“And now Princess Bulma I will show you your room”. Bulma squealed in excitement and was on the servants heels. Chi Chi followed her quickly, slightly annoyed that her princess showed so openly her excitement over her room. Of course Bulma didn’t understand why it was so important to wear a poker face. By showing the Sayajins how impressed she was, she would give them satisfaction of knowing that their palace was greater than their own. Yes it was childish, but Saiyajins a very arrogant and Chi Chi would rather die than to give them a reason to be even more bigheaded. “Princess Bulma of course the master bedroom is yours”. Bulma stepped through the big wooden door and again the only word that came to her mind was…wow.

“Chi Chi come on in, look how beautiful it is.” The first thing Chi Chi saw was the huge four poster bed out of white birch wood and delicate pink linen. The whole room was kept in pure white except for some golden veins which were running through the wallpaper. The whole room swam in light thanks to the two big balcony doors. “Princess your room has a terrace balcony which oversees the royal garden and the forest behind”.

“Can I have a quick look outside”, Bulma asked the servant with a shy look on her face.

“Of course you can princess”. Bulma stepped outside on the balcony and was greeted by a beautiful view. “As you can see you also have an outside Jacuzzi. Of course it is heated”.

“We are higher up then I thought we would!” Chi Chi looked at least 5 storey’s down .Chi Chi suddenly looked worried, in case there have to escape this could be too high for her to jump down and get the princess to safety.

“I hope you are not afraid of heights lady Chi Chi!” The servant looked concerned at her.

“Na…no worries will be fine. But I am glad we aren’t all the way up there”. And Chi Chi pointed to a couple of higher balconies to their right hand side. The palace of Vegeta was build along the mountain which was just outside the capital. The structure of the palace followed the rise of the mountain. Apparently at the highest part were the king and queens chambers. Like this there were able to overview the whole capital.

“No worries Lady Chi Chi, the highest parts are reserved for the members of the royal family and their servants only. Over there for example” and the servant pointed at one particular balcony “are Prince Vegetas rooms!”

“How interesting!” And Chi Chi rolled her eyes again and thought “I really couldn’t care less”. The servant could trace Chi Chi’s sarcasm in her voice and was not amused by it. He decided to completely ignore her for the rest of his tour and turned directly to Bulma who seemed far more excited by all the information he just gave them.

“Princess Bulma would you care to see the bathroom now?” Bulma nodded eagerly. “Yes please, I can’t wait!”. The two new best friends walked back into the room and Chi Chi really fell defeated and lowered her head.

“Chi Chi!”. Bulma was suddenly screaming her name which made her jump and also run into the bathroom. “What is going on, are you alright?”

“Of course I am alright look at this, this is fabulous”. Chi Chi was slightly dumbstruck. What the f***.

“I thought you are in serious danger. Don’t do this ever again. You scared me”.

“Why should I be in danger in the bathroom?” Now Bulma looked confused.

“Never mind”, Chi Chi suddenly fell really, really tired. But Bulma was right the bathroom was fabulous, but of course she would never admit to it. As Chi Chis, also Bulmas had a big waterfall shower but except of the Jacuzzi Bulma had a big oval shaped bathtub in the middle of the room. To Chi Chi’s surprise all her tabs were in subtle silver, the only room without any gold. But again the bathroom was a lot more modern then the rest.

Bulma couldn’t hold in her excitement anymore. At first she dreaded the idea of even leaving her temple, let alone her planet. But seems like this little adventure didn’t turn out as bad as she thought it would. Chi Chi was right, the Prince would 100 % choose a Saiyajin, so she had nothing to worry about. She should start to enjoy this. This is the first time and will be the only time she is allowed outside her temple. She loved living with the priestesses. She loved them like her parents and their loved her like their daughter. Their taught Bulma all the secrets of her planets past, the gods and the powers of the nature. Their kept her safe at all means and were the only contact Bulma was allowed to have next to Chi Chi. Bulma suddenly thought how crazy she was not to enjoy this more. This was her once in a life time chance to have the experiences she secretly graved so much. To see new places, to roam trough nature, heck she even would meet new people. This is going to be so exciting. The only adventure she ever going to have. And she is going to enjoy it in such luxury surroundings. It was there and then Bulma decided this is going to be the best week of her life. Bulma clapped her hands together and twirled trough the bathroom towards Chi Chi who looked quiet confused by the sudden outburst of her princess.

“Chi Chi, I have a feeling this is going to be better than anticipated”. Chi Chi looked at Bulma, there was something in her eyes she has never seen before, excitement and Chi Chi suddenly understood what was going on in her. She was free, maybe just for one week but she was free and for once in her life could do what she wanted. Bulma wore her innocent happy big smile, the one Chi Chi never could say no to. Chi Chi fought with herself. She was here to protect the Princess, not to encourage her to do things she was not suppose to do. The King and Queen trusted her. But then again what is wrong with a little bit of an adventure. Visit the capital a couple of times, do a little shopping and sightseeing. Chi Chi smiled back at the Princess and winked at her.

“I have this feeling too!” and Bulma and Chi Chi giggled together. The servant was clearing his throat behind them. “If this is all, I am going to excuse myself!”

“Yes thank you…oh no wait could you ask the Queen for an audience. I need to discuss a couple of details with her.” Chi Chi turned away from Bulma and looked very serious at the servant.

“Of course Lady Chi Chi, the Queen asked me in case any of her guests have any queries, even if it was to talk with her majesty, to fulfill them immediately. So if your time allows it, I can bring you the Queen right now”.

Chi Chi turned back to Bulma “Is it okay when I leave you alone for a couple of minutes.”

Bulma had her head down and nodded slowly.

“No worries Princess, what I have to discuss with the Queen is not going to spoil our fun, I promise.” Bulma looked back up again at Chi Chi who was smiling at her and winked at her again.

“You trust me, don’t you.” Bulma smiled again. “Of course I do.”

“Good, I see you in a bit.” Chi Chi stroked a couple strands of Bulmas hair out of her face, smiled reinsuring one more time at her and walked away together with the servant.

Bulma sighed “And what now?” Here she was on a complete different planet in a foreign palace and was again behind closed doors, again shut of the rest of the world.

“I could……” but Bulma didn’t dare to think all the way to the end of her thought. She just starred at the huge double door, with the Saiyajins royal emblem. And she fell like the door starred back at her, mocking her, for not sticking to her own words of having a little adventure this week and this door was the gateway to this adventure. Bulma sneaked carefully towards the door, like it was an animal which would attack her if she would attract too much attention. She reached the door handle and put her hand on it. Her breathing quickened and her heart pounded in her chest. Slowly very slowly she pushed the handle down and heard the little click every normal person properly wouldn’t even realize when opening a door. Bulmas hands where covered in cold sweat and she swallowed hard when she opened the door just enough for her to peak quick outside. Immediately her head retreated back into the room and she was hiding behind the closed door again. Bulma was breathing really fast now and had her little hand clutched to her heart.

“This was so….so…” Bulma couldn’t find a word for what she was feeling but she knew it wasn’t fear and she knew she wanted to feel it again. Bulma turned around to face the door again and this time with a determined look on her face she opened the door all the way and stepped outside in the floor.


	5. Eye to Eye

Bulma was still holding on to the door handle like it was a life raft. Now she started to be nervous again.

“Just one step just one more step, Bulma you can do this.”, the princess was talking to herself now. “Chi Chi will be so angry at me.

Yes but she also agreed to the fact that I am allowed to have a little bit of fun and exploring the palace. It is just a bit of fun and not dangerous at all. I mean there have guards everywhere.

Yes but Chi Chi still won’t like it that I ventured out without her.

Yes but Chi Chi also told me to treat the queen with respect and the queen insisted on the fact that I feel save in her palace. So when I am staying in my room, being scared, I disrespect the queen and Chi Chi will like this even less.

Sometimes Bulma was too smart for her own good, convinced by her own arguments she finally let go of the door handle.

Bulma blinked to her left hand side and then to her right hand side.

And where to now? “Eeny, meeny, miny, moe”

Bulma was moving her index finger from one side to the other during using the old child’s rhyme.

“So right it is”, Bulma whispered to herself and cautiously started to walk through the hall way.

 

 

Vegeta was beyond pissed. Kakarot could feel it. Every idiot who crossed their path could feel it even see it. Every muscle in the prince’s body was tense. He wore his usual scowl, his eyes screamed rage and he clenched his fists. A couple of servants who where stupid enough and tried to approach the prince were luckily rescued by Kakarot who vehemently shook his head at them as a sign to not bother the prince right now. His prince was in his usual killing good mood and Kakarot had to giggle a little bit at his own joke.

“What is so funny”, the prince spat furious.

“Nothing, nothing at all, oh you mighty prince of all Saiyajins”

Again Kakarot couldn’t help himself but it was so much fun to annoy the prince especially when he was in such a foul mood. It always ended in one of their best sparing sessions and Kakarot after all the holding still in the tree was in the right mood for a good old fight. But the younger Saiyajin was in no luck. Vegeta grasped him by the color of his uniform and pulled Kakarot towards him.

“Don’t push your luck today Kakarot, I am in no mood for your antics. Right now the only thing I want to do is to destroy something, to kill everyone around me and to create chaos!” The prince even leaned more towards the other Saiyajin and whispered into his ear in a low growl. This was the moment Kakrott understood how dangerous the situation was.

The prince really was in a killing mood and he had to be careful what to do next otherwise who knows what the consequences are going to be. Kakarot sometimes forgot how dangerous his friend could be.

“Of course I can’t do this in my own palace on my own planet. So I really try to hold it together here and you Kakarot are not helping. Also I think you are not going to be able to stop me if I want to go on a killing spree and you are the one directly next to me, so in your case I would be really careful in what to do or say next”.

During he talked his hold on Kakarots color became tighter and tighter and Kakarot had more difficulties to breath by every second that passed. Vegeta suddenly wore a sinister smile on his face. Oh how he enjoyed it to be in power. When he was the one who decided between life and death, this is when he truly feels like a king, even a god. He was in full control and how he loved of being in control.

Kakarot looked at Vegeta who seemed completely zoomed out. Kakarot knew in which dark place the prince has gone in his head.

He had to do something and that quick. It was harder for him to breath and he needed all his strength to hold Vegeta back not to completely strangle him.

“Come on Kakarot, don’t be a pussy”, he said to himself, collecting all the power he had left, pushing the prince back and slapped him hard in the face.

“Hold it together, man! I am not sure your mum would appreciate it if you killed someone with all the foreign princesses in the palace.

Vegeta just humpfed but was back to his more or less normal self.

“Your entire fault!”, and Vegeta pointed accusingly at Kakarot.

“My fault”, Kakarot hauled, “I didn’t tell you to get completely psycho on me.”

And Vegeta was back in Kakarots face “And I told you to be careful in what to say next!” Vegeta growled at Kakarot.

“She looks lost!”

“What?”, Vegeta looked dumbstruck at Kakarot. “Odd choice!”

But Vegeta noticed that Kakarot was pointing at something or more someone behind his back and so Vegeta turned around to investigate.

And there she was, the blue haired princess from Planet Lochta.

She stuck out like a sore thumb with her odd coloring. She stood in the middle of the big entrance hall. Looking nervously to her left and right hand side. Obliviously she had gotten herself lost. A couple of servants tried to approach her, asking her if she needed any help but she just hold her head low and shook her head. Vegeta noticed that she played agitated with her fingers and not once did she look up at any of the servants who approached her. She was scared and Vegeta smiled again.

“Come on Kakarot, let’s see if we can help her.”

And Vegeta walked towards Bulma.

Kakarot looked at Vegeta with a raised eyebrow, wondering why his prince suddenly decided to be such a gentleman but then he saw the smile on the prince’s face when he walked by him. Kakarrot sighed: “The poor girl won’t even know what hit her!” and he followed the prince.

 

Bulma was completely shell shocked. She got herself lost. She had no idea where she was and she was too terrified to ask anyone after help. All the servants who approached her were man, and she wasn’t allowed to speak to any man without Chi Chi on her side. The whole situation was hopeless and Bulma was about to start crying. Why was she so stupid she should have never gone by herself. She never went anywhere alone and now suddenly she thought she could explore the palace completely by herself.

Big mistake. She fell so stupid. She could fell her body tremble and her eyes started to fill up with tears. But Bulma refused to let them go. Even she knew, to start crying in the middle of the Saiyajins Palace wasn’t a good move. But what else could she do. She couldn’t stay here forever. On top she had to be back at her room before Chi Chi came back and noticed she was gone otherwise she would be in trouble. But on the other side Bulma just really didn’t care about the fact how angry Chi Chi would be with her. At the moment she just wished Chi Chi would come and rescue her.

“Oh no, not again!” Bulma thought to herself as she could feel that somebody else had approached her. She turned her face as far away from the stranger as possible and tried to hide behind her hair.

“If I remember correctly you are Princess Bulma from Lochta. You look a little lost. Need some help?” As before Bulma didn’t even look up to the person who talked to her and just shook her head slightly. “Are you sure, I don’t mind helping you!” The strange man touched her shoulder slightly, trying to get her attention. But Bulma just turned away from him even further, not reacting at all anymore. What Vegeta didn’t notice was that Bulma’s face flushed furious after he touched her shoulder.

“Oh my god a man just touched me”, Bulma couldn’t believe what just happened. No man on her planet dared to touch her. Bulmas eyes were wide in shock and now she was even more not able to react to the man’s question.

Vegeta on the other hand became more and more aggravated by her behavior and the fact that she ignored him so bluntly. Him the prince of all Saiyajins.

“It is very rude not to look at people when their try to talk to you!”

Bulma noticed that the man sounded angry. “OH my god what shall I do”.

But Vegeta didn’t leave her anymore time to make a decision. He suddenly grasped her face in between his right hand and forced Bulma’s towards him and directly facing him.

Her eyes grew even wider when she realized who was holding her. She tried to hide from his gaze but he wouldn’t let her, holding her face tight in its place.

Vegeta completely took in Bulmas face. He looked over her pale pink lips which trembled ever so slightly, her flushed cheeks and looked into her big blue eyes.

She was a picture of fear and innocence and it was the most delicious picture Vegeta had seen in a long time.

“Oh this will be so much fun”.

 

“Prince Vegeta”, she suddenly stammered and pulled Vegeta out of his thoughts.

“I am really sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude but…..” The excitement was too much for Bulma, suddenly her legs became like jelly and didn’t support her anymore. Bulma was about to fall, but Vegeta quick as he is, had his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his chest and in safety.

Bulmas head was spinning.

Here she was suddenly in the prince’s arms, her left cheek against his chest and him holding her tight that she wouldn’t fall.

With his left hand on her lower back he even pressed her harder in the embrace, with his other hand he lifted Bulmas chin that she had look into his eyes again.

“No worries Princess it seems like the new place and all the new people got you a little startled and you got lost! Am I right?” He smiled softly at her and as Chi Chi has done before removed a couple of strands of Bulmas hair out of her face. To the prince’s satisfaction Bulma blushed even more after this move and nodded softly.

“If you don’t mind princess, I would accompany you to my mother the Queen, and we will find out in no time where your room is. Does this sound good to you?” And Bulma nodded again.

“Okay then, let us go”. Vegeta started walking but realized quickly that Bulma was not following him. She was like out of stone, except that stones usually don’t blush like this. She was holding one of her hands to her lips and her eyes shifted again nervously to one side to the next.

Vegeta knew immediately what was up. Of course the little spectacle had attracted a couple of spectators who were all now staring at them. The little princess was embarrassed by all the attention.

The most mischievous grin formed on Vegetas lips. Oh he would give them something to talk about and give the princess of Lochta really something to be embarrassed about.

In one swift move he cradled Bulma into his arms and carried her away bridal style out of everyone’s sight into one of the many hall ways. Vegeta nearly had to laugh when he looked at Bulmas shocked impression but he didn’t want to spoil the situation for him then he also noticed how tight Bulma was holding on to him. Her head rested against his shoulder and he could feel how she started to relax into his arms. A sign that she started to trust him. Perfect.

After there were out of everyone’s view he let her back down again but still holding her in his arms.

“Better?”

Bulma looked at Vegeta who still smiled charmingly at her and then looked behind him which caused Vegeta to look also behind him.

“Oh don’t mind him, this is Kakarot, he is Captain in the royal army and my personal bodyguard. He is always on my side. Except in certain situations”

Vegeta now looked deep into Bulmas eyes and the confused look on Bulmas face told him that she didn’t get the hint he just made.

She was so innocent, it was so perfect and this week would be so much fun now.

Maybe he wasn’t able to kill around here. But with her he was able to play another game he enjoyed just as much to play.

Manipulating people.

He would get under her skin and rip the innocence right out of her. He would play with her mind, twist it around and make a little slut out of mummy’s and daddy’s little girl.

Just looking at her he knew she properly never was out of the palace walls and that she was the only one accompanied by her lady in waiting just confirmed this suspicion.

His mother properly promised her parents that their little angle will be completely safe here. Oh how wrong there were.

This was his last week in freedom, and his mother unknowingly gave him the best wedding present ever.

One last innocent mind to play with. He got a little hard just thinking about it.

He knew it was going to be a challenge. It is hard to convert peoples believes their lived by all their live. In this little one in front of him was raised to be the perfect little virgin. By the way she reacted when he touched her shoulder he suspected no men ever touched her or was even allowed to be close to her. Yes it definitely going to be a challenge but he loved a challenge and before his wedding day this beautiful innocent creature would moan in pleasure underneath him. It is going to be his greatest victory before he was never allowed to play again.

“Shall we?” And Vegeta offered his arm to Bulma which to his surprise she immediately took and followed him down the dark path to the royal chambers.

Kakarot stayed a bit behind, clapping his hands slowly.

“Wow his best performance yet. Maybe this week is still going to be interesting!” And he slowly followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the first couple of chapters gave you a little taste how the story is going to process. I tried myself on writing a dark fic, but figured out pretty soon that I am far too silly for it. So I guess it is going to be mixture of romance, humour, adventure and dark. The main thing you guys are going to enjoy it.  
> I try my best to update as regular as possible.  
> <3  
> Ms_Bulma_Quinn


	6. The Audience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> How you doing!
> 
> Any Americans reading this story? I discovered Wendy Williams on YouTube and I have to say I really like Hot Topics! :-) :-) :-) I do enjoy a bit of gossip from now and then! ;-)
> 
> Thank you very much for all the comments and Kudos I got so far. They really motivate me to continue with the story. I think I am checking my phone every half an hour now to see if I got an Email from Archive of Our Own saying: You’ve got kudos! or Archive of Our Own **** left the following comment.
> 
> Those messages really make my day! <3 <3 <3
> 
> And with further ado, it is time for the next chapter!

Chi Chi found herself in front of another huge double door.

“What is it with those Saiyajins and big doors?” Chi Chi thought to herself and sighted.

She was not looKing forward to what was to come next. She had to more or less give the Queen of all Saiyajins, the ruler of Universe 7 West, a set of rules in how others had to behave around Bulma and how, especially her son the prince of all Saiyajins, had to treat her.

Chi Chi swallowed hard, she was sure that the Queen wouldn’t appreciate it that Chi Chi a mere lady in waiting expect a certain behavior from the royal family.

But to protect the princess Chi Chi had to be very clear about certain rules when it came to Bulma. She just wasn’t like other girls. Women, Chi Chi caught herself. Women not girl, she isn’t a child anymore. And still Chi Chi was standing here to do exactly this, treating Bulma like a child and on top to ask everyone else to treat her like a child.

Again this strange feeling of guilt washed over Chi Chi. But she shook it off and focused on her task at hand. She knew her duties. And Chi Chi was a very dutiful person and would never doubt any decisions her King and Queen would make. Even…..Chi Chi stop it now, she scolded herself.

The servant who accompanied her to the Queen knocked at the door and waited for a respond from the other side.

Chi Chi became utterly nervous and her fingers started to twitch, which again immediately reminder her of her princess who she shared this trait with when nervous. “Be strong, for her!”

After, what seemed like an eternity, the Queen gave them the permission to enter.

As soon as their entered the servant bowed his head and Chi Chi followed suit.

“My apologies to interrupt you my Queen, but Lady Chi Chi of Lochta asked for an immediate audience.” The servant explained the disturbance to his Queen.

“Lady Chi Chi, please come on in!” Chi Chi looked up at the Queen who was seated behind a grand vintage black desk.

The Queen got up and walked towards Chi Chi. “Please be ensured you are always more than welcomed to come to me if you have any questions or requests. I want to ensure that all the princes’ guests feel as comfortable as possible!” and she touched Chi Chi at her shoulder as a sign to rise. “Please have a seat” and with her hand on Chi Chi’s back, the Queen guided Chi Chi towards a chair in front of her desk and took a seat herself on the other side.

“Would you like a drink or anything else to make you more comfortable?” The Queen asked Chi Chi. “No I am fine!”

“Are you sure, you should try our Oolong Tea, it is delicious. I am for sure going to have a cup myself.”

“In this case I am more than happy to join you”, Chi Chi answered elegantly.

“Well then”, the Queen looked at the servant “Please two Oolong Teas and also”, the Queen looked slyly at Chi Chi “a couple of cream biscuits.”

“Yeah sweets”, Chi Chi thought to herself, she and the princess loved everything that is sweet. Maybe she even managed it to snatch a couple for Bulma away.

“So Lady Chi Chi”, and the Queens focus was back on her. “How can I help you?”

Chi Chi brought her nervous fingers under control and cleared her throat. “Please believe me Queen Komatsuna, that with what I have to say I don’t mean to insult you or the royal family.” Chi Chi looked intense at the Queen to figure out how her first sentence went down, but the Queen still smiled at her and beckoned her to continue.

“It is just that on our Planet, there is a certain set of rules everyone, including the royal family of Lochta, have to follow when dealing with Princess Bulma and I promised my King and Queen to inform you about those rules and asked you to honor them!” Chi Chi tried to sound as confident as possible, but Chi Chi really struggled to maintain eye contact with the Queens intense eyes and her fingers started to twitch again. The Queen started to feel sorry for Chi Chi and interrupted her.

“Please Lady Chi Chi, speak no more, I am more than aware of the rules around princess Bulma, it is not the first time I have the pleasure of meeting or better seeing her!”

“What!”

Chi Chi was quiet startled by this revelation and completely forgot all courtesy.

“But how, when? What!” she just managed to say again

“I will let you in on a little secret lady Chi Chi. Last year I made a little journey; to hand pick all the princesses I have invited to join us this week!”

Chi Chi didn’t know what to say.

“I know usually the traditional way would have been to invite the first born princess of each planet that is part of the Saiyajin Kingdom, but I know my son can be sometime quiet impulsive, so I had to ensure, in case the prince would stray from tradition and not pick a Saiyajin female, that all of the princesses would be suitable for being the future Queen.”

And the Queen looked mischievously at Chi Chi.

“I have to say I wondered already why and especially how you were able to invite princess Bulma!” Chi Chi confessed the Queen.

“And I have to say I wondered why your King was more angered by the fact that I wanted to visit the temple of the water and moon god Mūn then the more obvious reason that I just told him that I wouldn’t invite any of his daughters. He even really tried to refuse my request, but of course I wouldn’t have any of it so their arranged for me to meet the high priestess who would accompany me trough the temple. During the tour we started chatting and we got on very well. I think she appreciate the fact that I am quiet religious myself and respect Mūn as much as I respect our highest goddess Taiyō!”

Chi Chi again was baffled by this revelation and the Queen continued her story.

“We went up in her office in the temple, so I was able to look at a couple of old scripts. And this was when I saw her for the first time.”

The Queen closed her eyes as she remembered her fist encounter with the princess of Lochta.

“She was in the garden, next to a fountain with a couple of other priestesses and I have to say I was straight away spell bound about her unusual beauty and the colour of her hair. She straight away reminded me on the oceans on planet Lochta but there was more about her. There was something unbelievable sad about her. And she also reminded me literally on the bird in the golden cage.”

Chi Chi noticed that there was a little bit of sadness in the Queens voice and she was reminded about her own feelings towards Bulma and her situation.

“Of course I immediately wanted to know who she was. And again the second time this day someone tried to refuse my request. And again thanks my Saiyajin charm the priestess finally confessed that the girl in the garden was also one of the King’s daughters and the priestess explained to me that her rare beauty was the reason why the princess was kept hidden away. To avoid that any men would try to claim her and reduce the danger of any conflicts in case her parents would refuse the suitor. Beauty like Bulmas attracts all kind of unwanted attention. I understand this so the rule that Bulma wasn’t allowed male contact made sense to me. But I was surprised by the fact that I wasn’t even allowed to speak to her. So the priestess also explained to me, that the princess has a very curios nature. So not to inflame to much interest in what is going on the outside of the temple walls she was allowed as less contact to the outer world as possible. I am sorry I have to say this lady Chi Chi but this seemed rather cruel to me. She is a prisoner.”

“You are not the only one to think this!” Chi Chi thought to herself but decided to keep her thoughts to herself and the Queen continued her story.

“Believe me Lady Chi Chi, I don’t mean being disrespectful by inviting Bulma to this event, but I have to say, your princess really intrigued me and I also have to say that I didn’t believe the high priestess completely. I am sure there is another reason why Bulma is hidden away the way she is and that no men is allowed to touch her.”

The Queen was starring out of her window at the now black sky. The sun that coloured the sky red had disappeared and just the three moons of Planet Vegeta were visible. The silence made Chi Chi feel uncomfortable but she didn’t want to disturb the Queen in her deep thoughts. Suddenly the Queen turned to Chi Chi and asked her. “Lady Chi Chi tell me, how familiar are you with the legends that link our planets?”

 

Bulma just couldn’t believe it.

There she was, out and about in a foreign palace.

But not enough, not only was she out and about in a foreign palace. She was out and about in a foreign palace with not just one no but two strange men.

And on top of this her arm was entwined with one of those men who again to top it off was the prince of all Saiyajins, Vegeta.

This was so far the most exciting time in Bulmas life. She just couldn’t believe it that this was happening to her.

Bulma remembered how prince Vegeta carried her away to safety, far away from the prying eyes which made her feel so anxious and she blushed again. Vegeta of course noticed immediately the chance in Bulmas demeanor.

“No worries princess, just around this corner is my mother’s office and then we can find out where your room is!”

Kakarot never heard the prince speak to someone with such a soft voice and nearly had to start laughing. But before he could make up his mind his thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly bounced against a wall that was Vegetas back.

“Be careful you moron!” Vegeta hissed.

“Hey you are the one who suddenly stopped!” Kakarot argued.

“Kakarot……..” the prince’s patience really was running low today, but he decided to ignore the low class and focus on Bulma who was the reason for the sudden stop.

She looked absolutely terrified and her mouth was open in shock.

It didn’t take Vegeta to long to figure out what got into Bulma then he as well saw her now, Chi Chi Bulmas lady in waiting, disappearing in his mother’s office.

“Fuck”, he whispered underneath his breath. “What is she doing her?”

“Oh no I forgot that Chi Chi wanted to talk to your mother. She is going to be furious when she finds out that I wandered around the palace without her.”

“Do you know why she wants to talk with my mother?” Vegeta tired to interrogate Bulma.

“No not really”, Bulmas answered in her sweet innocent voice, and even more quietly she added on “I assume it has something to do with me!”

Suddenly Kakarot was next to her and with a cheeky grin he asked her “Do you want to know what there are talk about?” Bulma was confused but Vegeta caught on immediately.

“Sometimes you are less stupid then normal” Vegeta complimented Kakarot.

“Come with us princess, we know a good spot where we……well…..can figure out what your lady in waiting wants from my mother”.

Bulma wasn’t sure what to do. “But eavesdropping is very impolite”.

“Yes but isn’t it also very impolite to talk about you without you having any saying in it.” Vegeta argued. “And no one has to find out. So no one will know.” Vegeta added and before Bulma could interject any longer he took her hand and dragged her behind him.

Karaott followed the couple and noticed the furious flush on the little princess cheeks. And that just from Vegeta holding her hand.

“If she would know where Vegeta would have his hands rather be on her, her head would be as red as the sky of planet Vegeta!” Kakarot mused.

He never ever in his life encountered a creator as shy as her. He could understand why his prince was so intrigued with her. Shyness was completely lack in a Saiyajins nature, so of course this strange character trait was a huge challenge for his prince. And he just had to look at Vegeta to know that he was already in complete predator mood.

“Oh yes little princess, you are going to blush so much more when Vegeta……” and again Kakarot was disturbed in his thoughts by bouncing into something hart.

“What the fuck is it with you today Kakarot. Watch where you are going!”

“Aua” Kakarot was holding his nose “Sorry I was thinking about something!” The younger Saiyajin was frustrated with himself now and his lacking attention. To bump two times into the princes back wasn’t even funny for Kakarot anymore.

“You shouldn’t think. It obviously hurts you”. And Vegeta laughed at him.

Bulma who was first shocked at prince Vegetas bad language tried to hide a giggle behind her right hand.

“Don’t hide your smile!” Vegeta said to Bulma and brushed her hand away. “It is too beautiful for that!”

So a now constant flushing Bulma was shyly smiling at Vegeta who smiled back hat her, during Kakarot pretended to trough up behind Bulmas back.

Vegeta caught him in the act and starred angrily at him which made Kakarot to stop his antics instantly.

Vegeta took Bulmas hand again. “Follow me!” And he opened the door, which fault it was that Kakarot run into Vegeta, in front of them and all three stepped into the dark room.

“Where are we?” Bulma asked.

“This is my mother’s room, if she wishes to be alone!” Vegeta answered her question.

“Oh!” Bulma felt really nervous know. She was absolute certain she shouldn’t be here.

“Don’t be nervous!” Vegeta reassured her. “As said no one is going to find out and also”, Vegeta bend down to whisper the rest of his sentence into Bulmas ear “Isn’t it exciting to break the rules a little bit!” and with his trademark smirk he winked at her.

Bulma had to agree, the moment she stepped out of her room and did things she wasn’t supposed to do she had the most exciting time in her life.

So, to Vegetas pleasant surprise she just held his hand even tighter and followed him through the dark room. Vegeta stopped in front of the back wall of the room and before Bulma could ask the question of what there are doing here, Vegeta pressed a button hidden in between the wood carving of the wall and a little secret door opened in front of them.

“This is a little secret passage that connects my mother’s office with her room. On the other end of the passage is another door and from behind this door we can hear everything those two have to say about you without them knowing we are their!” Vegeta explained Bulma.

Bulma just nodded and followed Vegeta.

Their arrived just in time to hear the Queen say to Chi Chi: “Lady Chi Chi tell me, how familiar are you with the legends that link our planets?”


	7. Story time

“As I was raised in the temple your majesty mentioned, I am quite familiar with it. But I also understand that the Saiyajins believe in a different version than we do!”

 

Bulma could clearly hear every word Chi Chi said.

 

“That is correct my dear Chi Chi. But believe me when I tell you that I am one of the few who believes strongly that the version of your people is truer than ours.

 

Vegetas whole body tensed up and he looked at Kakarot, both of them couldn’t believe what there were hearing. What was the meaning of this? If another Saiyajin would hear his mother say this, the whole royal family would be seriously accused of treason.

 

For a few seconds none of the two spoke and Vegeta could imagine that Bulmas lady in waiting was as confused as he was.

 

“Lady Chi Chi, tell me, what is the biggest difference in the story?”

Again there was a short break before Chi Chi answered the Queen’s question.

“I assume you are playing at the mentioning of their first encounter. Mūn seduced the strong warrior goddess Taiyō, which I can imagine is for most Saiyajins unacceptable, the physically weaker one seducing the stronger one. But I think is that what happens next in the story that really finds most Saiyajins disapproval!” Chi Chi didn’t want to say the word in front of the Queen.

“Yes Chi Chi you are correct, the sexual activities that follow Mūn’s seduction have most Saiyajins feathers ruffled!”

Chi Chi just couldn’t believe it. Was she really about to talk about sex with the Queen of all Saiyajins, okay divine sex, but still sex.

 

If Chi Chi thought she was baffled she should have seen the three eavesdroppers behind the door. Especially Bulma. Of course she knew roughly where babies came from, but she was never allowed to hear this part of the legend. Apparently it was too graphic, whatever that meant, for a delegate young ladies ears.

Just Vegeta noticed how in her crouching position, she pressed her ear closer to the door to hear even better what was spoken on the other side.

“What a good girl!” Vegeta smirked in the dark.

 

“Lady Chi Chi can you imagine why my people are so upset by your version of the story? Believe me when I tell you it is not because of the sex. We Saiyajins are quiet sexual creators and enjoy the act of mating very much.

 

“Oh yes!” Two dark creators in the shadows thought.

 

“Is it “, and Chi Chi had to swallow very hard before she continued the story “because Mūn is the dominate one and Taiyō the submissive one?”

“That is exactly the reason why! And I have to say I was surprised to find that during I studied the scripts the high priestess showed me that their first, let us say encounter, is quiet graphic and detailed described.

Chi Chi smiled embarrassed “Yes it is!”

“I have to say it is quiet funny to think that the Mizujin one of the prudish peoples in the universe are descendants of Mūn who apparently was such a great lover that the origin of all Saiyajins was on her knees and begged him to take her!”

“I…” Chi Chi didn’t know how to respond to this. The Queen was right her people were quiet prudish and she knew more people skipping this part then reading it. But still the Mizujin are quiet proud of the fact that one of them had a Saiyajin on her knees.

“I am sure you wonder where I am going with this. It is to prove to you and your royal family that I respect the Mizujin. So bare with me and I hope by the end you will understand!”

 

Bulmas whole body trembled. She didn’t understand any of this. But listening to it had something forbidden and Bulma felt something she had never felt before….she was intrigued. Her heart pounded wild in her chest during she waited that the Queen finally continued her story.

 

As you are quiet familiar with the story I don’t have to retell it to you”

 

“What a shame!” Two dark creators in the shadows thought again.

 

“But I will explain to you what it means to me! As you know the scripts tell us that Taiyō is submissive to Mūn! Tell me Lady Chi Chi what does submissiveness mean to you and I mean now purely in a sexual way?”

 

Vegeta wasn’t sure, but he thought he just noticed Kakarot moving closer to the door to understand everything better.

 

“It means I let the other one do to me whatever he wants!”

“Mhh not correct not incorrect. But why?”

“I don’t know. Out of fear?”

“I can’t imagine Taiyō being scared of Mūn, can you?”

“No not really. But I honestly can’t imagine another reason why I would let another person to do me whatever he or she wants to do. Being Submissive sounds like being a slave to someone else’s will and I can’t imagine why someone would want that!”

 

“Because it gives you pleasure”, the prince behind the door answered Chi Chis question quietly. He started to understand what his mother was playing at but unfortunately he was too deep in his thought to notice the way Bulma was looking at him.

 

“What is when it would give you pleasure Lady Chi Chi”, the Queen more or less thinking the same as the hidden prince.

“Pleasure?”

“Or wait let me rephrase this!” The Queen started to rethink her question during Chi Chi started to grow really tiered of this conversation why wouldn’t the Queen not just say what she was on about.

“Do you really think that Mūn is the one with all the power in this scenario?”

“I guess so!” Chi Chi answered.

 

“Wrong!” And two blue eyes again starred questioning at Vegeta.

 

“I am afraid this is wrong Lady Chi Chi. Mūn is just able to be the dominant one as long Taiyō allows him to be the dominant one. And Taiyō is just going to stay submissive when that what Mūn is, as you phrased it, ‘doing to her what he wants’ gives her pleasure. So I asked you again Lady Chi Chi who is the one in power and who is the slave to who?”

Chi Chi started to understand and she started to get angry.

“So happy days, again the Saiyajins rule and the Mizujins are the slaves! Thank you Queen Komatsuna for making this abundantly clear to me again!”

Chi Chi (and Bulma behind the door) was clapping her hands over her mouth, not believing what she just said and she looked in terror at the Queen. But Queen Komatsuna just smiled at her.

“I am not finished yet Lady Chi Chi. So let us continue. Why would Taiyō agree to be sexual submissive to Mūn in the first place?”

Suddenly Chi Chi had a very mischievous smile on her face. “Because he is really good in what he does?” The Queen started to laugh with Chi Chi “That’s for sure!”

“But there is more to it. The key. Something Mūn had to earn before he was allowed to become the salve to her pleasure and she started to become the slave to his will!”

“Trust!” Chi Chi suddenly blurred out. “He had to earn her trust!”

“Exactly Lady Chi Chi and who do you trust?”

“Someone who treats me with respect, someone who treats me like an equal!”

“Well done, you are a very clever young lady. And this is exactly what I explained to your high priestess and also now to you. Even if we Saiyajins are dealt the better cards and is seems like we are your superiors. I believe we were created as equals, two sides of a medallion and forever bonded with each other as our creators where! Do you think after I opened all this up to you, you can trust me that I didn’t invite Bulma because of any ill will?”

“Yes your majesty!” and Chi Chi bowed her head low in her seat “And thank you very much for your honesty towards me. I have to say I never interpreted this part of the story like this. But I have to say it does make sense to me. I can imagine our high priestess was quiet impressed with your majesty and your exact studies of our scripts!”

“Impressed enough that she ensured that your King and Queen send her precious daughter to planet Vegeta without asking too many questions!” And the Queen had again this mischievous glint in her eyes and Chi Chi, as the Queen said before about the high priestess, was sure that the Queen didn’t tell her the whole story but enough that she trusted her.

 

Behind closed doors Vegeta was fuming. Equals? Saiyajins had no equals. All Saiyajins especially him were superior to every creature in this damned universe. What was his mother doing? Why did she tell all this insignificant Lady in waiting? He knew his mother to well then to think this was just to earn Chi Chis trust. There was more and Vegeta was determent to find out more.

Little did Vegeta know that he wasn’t the only one who was determent to find out more!


	8. And so it all begins

“Your majesty I have to say I am very certain now that our Princess is safe here on Planet Vegta and I believe you when you say you are going to look over her!”

“I am very glad to hear this Lady Chi Chi! And I know my son, he seems very rough on the edges and never tell him I told you this, but he is not as bad as he likes to believe he is. He is a fierce warrior and doesn’t know any mercy on the battle field, but he has is heard on the right place!”

The Queen sipped on her tea and apparently it was the time to change the subject then the Queen continued with “Do you enjoy your tea Lady Chi Chi”

“Yes I really do your majesty, but I think it is time now for me to head back. I am sure Princess Bulma is already waiting for me and I don’t want to leave her alone for this long!”

“Of course my dear” and the Queen noticed that Chi Chi suddenly looked very shyly on to the floor. “Lady Chi Chi is there something else you would like me to ask?”

“Ähm yes…there actually is something” Chich stopped and the Queen smiled encouraging at her.

“Is it okay when I take a couple of those biscuits with me. You see our Princess loves them and I am sure after the exciting day she had she would appreciate some!” Chi Chi blushed furiously and the Queen had to start laughing pretty hard.

“Of course you can, take as many as you like or wait a second. I have a even better idea!”

“Caulio” and the Queen shouted after the servant who brought Chi Chi to her office. The door opened immediately and Caulio walked inside and bowed his head.

“Please bring Lady Chi Chi back to her room but before please make sure to prepare a box of those biscuits to take with her.

“Of course your majesty!” and Caulio left the room again.

 

 “Oh no she is leaving we really should go back now!” Bulma looked quiet urgently at Vegeta who didn’t move a limp he was just staring at the door and looked furious.

“Oh how wrong his mother is” Vegeta thought angry “I am going to show her what a good boy I am” He was so angry his whole body was trembling and he was grinding his teeth. We will see what his mother has to say about him after he was finished with this little Princess here. He was now more determent than ever to get into her head, into her heard and especially into her for sure very tight cunt. There are no equals to Saiyajins and he gave a shit about other planets believes and ways! And what better ways to show this then completely disrespect a whole Kingdom by abusing their innocent little Princess. And there it was the famous Vegeta smirk.

Kakarot saw the smirk and slightly relaxed. He knew an angry Vegeta means trouble and he wasn’t in the mood wrestling his Prince down and stopping him from knocking down the door. It was now important to stay calm and not to upset the Prince any further. Usually this was Kakrotts favourite game but making Vegeta explode wasn’t worth to face the Queen and explain what there were doing with Bulma in a dark corridor eavesdropping. Over the years Kakarot not just learned how to set the Prince off but also how to defuse him. The best thing was not to do a thing and especially not to touch him, as he would see it as an attack and would who ever dared to touch him blast into oblivion. As Kakarot was working off in his head his “Vegeta Diffusion List” he noticed Bulmas slightly trembling fingers reaching for the Prince’s elbow.

“Oh no, Oh no Oh no Oh no” Kakarot started to panic. He was moving forward to catch the Princesses hand but it was too late. Her fingers were touching Vegetas elbow.

“Oh god, Oh god, Oh god” Kakrotts head started to spin and he could see it all happening.

Vegeta grapping Bulmas neck and forcing her trough the door, the Queen screaming, Chi Chi crying, blood everywhere were the splintered wood form the door had scratched Bulma and how slowly the life was fading out of Bulmas eyes. The outcry of anger against the Prince from the colonies, the start of a revolution, the Icejins winning the war and the end of the Saiyajin Empire.

But nothing, nothing happened.

“I am sorry Prince Vegeta but I really have to go back now!” Kakarot could hear Bulmas quiet voice say.

He looked frantic between the Prince and the Princess. Vegeta slowly looked down at the Princess.

“Of course, let us go” and he was taking the Princess hand to help her up from her crouching position. “Ladies first!” and Vegetra followed Bulma back into his mothers room.

Kakrots mouth was hanging open. What the fuck did just happen.

“How did she….what….where when…what” Kakarot was flabbergasted.

This never happened before. Kakarot once witnessed Vegeta punching a little child in a fit of anger. Admittedly it was an accident and Vegeta immediately stopped his attack after he noticed his error. But that just showed that an enraged Vegeta can’t control himself….not one tiny little bit.

“Kakarot are you coming or are you finally too stupid to walk now?” Vegeta shouted back at Kakarot and took him out of his trance.

“I am coming!” he growled back but still in shock.

 

 “Thank you very much again Queen Komatsuna, especially for the biscuits” and Chi Chi smiled at the Queen.

“With pleasure my dear”. The Queen accompanied Chi Chi back to the door to see her of. “I am looking forward to the big dinner tonight I hope I will get the chance to talk to Princess Bulma a little bit more.”

“She will be a little shy at the beginning but I am sure she is going to enjoy talking to you as well. She is actually quiet curious and always enjoys it to learn something new!”

The Queen suddenly looked quiet shocked but also slightly amused.

The Queen cleared her throat. “I can see that” and pointed behind Chi Chi.

Chi Chi first looked confused at the Queen and turned around. She couldn’t believe her eyes. There she was her little innocent Princess Bulma, arms entwined with Prince Vegeta and followed by another guy Chi Chi had no idea of who he was. Chi Chi was shocked, embarrassed and angry. Oh my god was she angry.

“What are you doing here?” she asked her Princess trough grinding teeth. She really tried to stay as calm as possible next to the Queen but failed miserably in it. Chi Chi saw red. She was about to jump Vegeta. She was certain that he followed her into her room and lured her out of it to do whatever with her. Chi Chi was about to scream at the Prince but was interrupted by the Queen.

“My dear son” even Bulma could hear the sarcasm in the Queens voice “Can I just ask how the Princess ended up here when she is suppose to be in here room, waiting for her lady in waiting to return?” And the Queens eyes were boring trough her son. Vegeta was about to reply when Bulma suddenly spoke up.

“My apologies Queen Komatsuna for all the trouble I am causing. But it is my fault I am here at the moment. I got curios and wanted to investigate the castle but to my shame I have to admit I got lost and Prince Vegeta and Kakarot here were so kind to help me. I knew I would get into trouble if my lady in waiting would find me wandering around in the castle all by myself. So Prince Vegeta and Kakarot were so kind to accompany me to find out where my room is located and bring me back. Ideally before you Chi Chi were back in the room and would have found out!” Bulma admitted the whole story truthfully. Chi Chi was stunned.

“What a gentleman my son can be”. This time the sarcasm got unnoticed by Bulma and she answered “He really is!” and smiled up at him. Chi Chi could have slapped her forehead but she decided better not to do it.

The Queen smiled at Bulma. “I hope at least you enjoyed your little trip?”

Bulma eyed Chi Chi and blushed “I really did. Your castle is beautiful and your son and Captain Kakarot are really charming company”. And she did a little courtesy for the Queen.

Kakarot appreciated the fact that knowingly or not Bulma just was saving their asses.

“I am glad you did Princess Bulma but I think now it is time for you to go back to your room and get ready for tonight’s dinner!”

Chi Chi who had nothing to say anymore did a little courtesy and took Bulma by her hand to drag her down the hallway. Vegeta and Kakarot also turned around to go back to where there came from but there didn’t get far.

“VEGETGA” the Queen growled very, very angry. Vegeta and Kakrott turned around. Their hoped so much there would have gotten away with it….but NO.

“I just spend an hour with Lady Chi Chi to ensure her that her Princess is going to be safe here and what happens as we leave this room a second after this conversation? You arm in arm with mentioned Princess out and about without her lady in waiting. I am warning you one last time. You stay away from Princess Bulma, this is an order. You are just going to interact with her as much as it is protocol during election week, did I make myself clear. I am not an idiot Vegeta. Your father was once young too and I can imagine quiet well what is going on in that little head of yours. Saiyajin males are naturally hunters but Princess Bulma is not on the menu did I make myself clear!”

Vegeta wasn’t surprised by the Queen’s outbreak. She was quiet famous for her bad temper he obviously inherited from her. He respected his father but he did fear his mother. So Vegeta just “humpfed” and decided it is better to back down….for now anyway, he had bigger plans. And so he turned around and left. Kakarot was about to follow him but.

“Kakarot” and the Queen beckoned him with her index finger to her. “I am warning you too, if anything should happen to Princess Bulma I am making you personal responsible and going to lock you in a room with her lady in waiting and don’t care what she is going to do with you!” and the Queen smiled sinister. “Did I make myself clear?”

“Of course your majesty!” Kakarot stammered, bowed his head and hurried behind Vegeta.

The Queen also turned around to walk back into her office; a keen observer would have noticed a little smile on her face. “Men always want what there are not allowed to have!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I was a busy girl this week!  
> Hope these chapters keep you interested till my next update!  
> Please leave me a couple of comments or kudos that I don’t check my phone all the time for nothing! ;-)  
> We have a really golden autumn at the moment! Love it. The coloured leaves, the sun shining through the trees and a complete clear crystal blue sky.  
> It just looks magical! <3  
> Enjoy the rest of your Sunday. Your Ms_Bulma_Quinn


	9. A little transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening!!  
> How you all doing?  
> I am doing great. I had a great weekend with a good old boozy afternoon girls talk session on Saturday. We all need one of those from now and then, Am I right!   
> And today was quiet an adventure. I had to get up really early (especially for a Sunday) and we drove to a close by mountain side and made an excursion into a salt mine! We went 600 m deep into a mountain. It was really interesting, we slide down old wooden slides the miners used to use and we crossed a salt lake in the dark with a light show.  
> It was sooooo exciting!
> 
> But I am also happy that I got to spend some time in front of my Laptop and write a couple of more chapters for you!  
> I really hope you are going to enjoy them and as usual Kudos and Comments make me very happy!! Especially when I discover them Monday morning! Mondays are awful enough as there are!  
> The weekend is over, you have to get up early, it is cold outside and you have to go back to work! But when I hear from you guys, it brightens up my day!! <3 <3 <3  
> And without further ado!

As soon as Chi Chi had Bulma dragged around the corner she started screaming at her:

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Bulma was obviously shocked by her outbreak and language.

“I can’t believe you Bulma!”

The dropping of her title let Bulma know how angry Chi Chi was. The line between servant and master didn’t exist anymore. There were eye to eye for this moment in time.

“I just sat an hour in the Queens office to ensure that the royal family was going to treat you as you are supposed to be treated and to make sure there know the rules. Guess what the Queen is more than aware of them; she respects our Kingdom and our people. Because she could prove this to our high priestess you were allowed to come here to enjoy a little bit of independence and the second I let you out of my sight you run off and buddy up with the Prince and his Captain. Bulma I don’t trust the Prince he has a very bad reputation and a very bad temper. He could have hurt you if you would have annoyed him or even worse. He is strong and ruthless and I would prefer it if you would stay away from him as far as possible. And this Kakarot…..guy! I don’t even know who he is or what he does. But he can’t be any better than Vegeta. Bulma there are Saiyajins and they seem civilized but there are animals. And from now on you stay away from them as far as possible. Did I make myself clear?”

And Chi Chi finally stopped screaming and looked at Bulma waiting for a reply. But she didn’t expected what happened next.

“How do you want to know all of this? You didn’t spend one minute with either of them. I know the tales about the Saiyajins Chi Chi I am not that stupid. And you seemed to get on quiet well with the Queen yourself, isn’t she also a Sayajin? Would you really call her an animal after she treated you so kindly and apparently spoke highly about us and our Kingdom?” Chi Chi was completely shocked and looked at Bulma who had a determination in her eyes she has never seen before.

“You shouldn’t judge people before you know them. I am not saying that the Saiyajins aren’t ruthless warriors but there is more to them and I am intrigued to find out what it is. You know as good as I do how our two planets are connected from the beginning of time. This is my only chance to find out more. And Chi Chi I will, if you like it or not”.

Bulma started to realize the truth in her words, again she was reminded that this will be the only time she is not behind those temple walls and she started to tear up. “I am sorry Chi Chi I disobeyed you but this is my only chance to find out more about….everything!”

To see her Princess crying made Chi Chi tear up too. “Come here you…favourite pain in my bud” And she embraced Bulma in a tight hug. “I am sorry I screamed at you. I am just always so worried about you. And I want to protect you as good as I can to ensure nothing ever happens to you, but I guess the problem with this is that never anything is going to happen to you. Good or bad.

Look we are going to figure this out as we go along okay? And I try to be less protective and let you have a couple of experiences. But you have to be patient with me my Princess; this is completely new to me as well!” Bulma nodded and Chi Chi wiped the tears out of her face. Now come on let us go back to our room. We have to get you ready for the big welcome dinner tonight!”

 

 “So what’s the plan?” Kakarot asked Vegeta as there were heading back to Vegetas quarters.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, don’t play dumb with me. I saw how you looked at her. Like a starving lion at an antelope. So I guess, as from what I could see so far you try to be nice to her and get her to trust you. But how do you outmaneuver the nanny. The way she looked at you just now, let me assume that she knows exactly what you up to…..so what’s the plan?”

“I have to say sometimes you surprise me Kakarot, you are not as stupid as you look!” And Vegeta wore his signature smirk again. “You are correct I am quiet interested in our little Princess. I want to play with her a little bit before I am chained down. And you are also correct in assuming that the nanny is going to be a problem, so you have to distract the nanny for me!”

“What the obviously prudish hake. Come on Vegeta I am not in the mood for some starfish sex with a woman who can’t even say the word sex. My cock is retreating into my body as we speak about it!” Kakarot looked completely pitifully at Vegeta but Vegeta just started laughing.

“First things first I am your Prince so you do as I say and second of all aren’t the prudish ones not always the most dirty in bed? I am sure you are going to have fun with her. She seems quiet dominate so be sure you bring your leash with you!” And Vegeta just started to laugh even harder.

“Vegeta this isn’t funny anymore, please she seemed like a right pain in the ass”.

“The first time you would mind that”

“You know normally I am all for the innuendos, but…..”

“No more buts Kakarot, you are going to this. I don’t care if you bang or kill her just make sure she is out of the way. Understood?”

“Yes!” And Kakarot sighted. This is going to be a long week.

 

Bulma stood in front of the mirror in one of her blush pink coloured puffy Princess dresses she loved so much with the head full of curls, Chi Chi carefully had made for her and absolutely hated the sight of her. She looked like a little girl, a child.

Chi Chi noticed the unhappy face of the Princess.

“Everything okay Princess?”

“Yes I am fine!” Bulma lied. After the big fight their just had Bulma didn’t want to offend Chi Chi who had chosen the outfit for her.

“No you are not! Tell me what’s wrong!” Chi Chi demanded.

“It is just, this dress” Bulma sighted she didn’t know how to explain herself to Chi Chi.

“Makes you look like a child?” Chi Chi asked her and Bulma was surprised.

“Yes!”

“The problem is all your dresses make you look like a child to be honest!” Bulma nodded Chi Chi was right, there was no solution for this. As all the other Princesses will look like proper grown up ladies and she will look like a little girl. What will Vegeta think and Bulma was very surprised that she would care so much what the Prince would think of her appearance.

“There is just one solution to this…shopping, but all the stores are closed for today. So let me have a quick think how we find a solution for this!” Bulma was just stunned and watched Chi Chi as she was thinking.

“I got it!” and Chi Chi snapped her fingers and run of to Bulmas wardrobe to take out another puffy dress this time in grey blue. Bulma dropped her head and lost all hope again. Chi Chi of course noticed this.

“No wait!” Chi Chi warned Bulma and turned the dress around. Look at the silk lining inside. It is like a short, shoulder free dress covered in chiffon. I can take one liar of chiffon off to make it less puffy and shorten it all the way up that it will be slightly over your knees. I am also able to take the arms off without any problem and make it shoulder free. Then I take the chiffon I took off and gather it over your right shoulder. How does this sound?”

Bulma couldn’t believe it. “Absolutely great”, she admitted.

“Okay we don’t have a lot of time. You try to brush out those ridicules curls you used on insist having. Try to make them wavier. I try to get this dress done as soon as possible and then I help you with the make-up okay!”

“I am going to be allowed to wear make-up?” Bulma asked excited.

“Of course all grown up ladies do, so come on get going we don’t have any time to waste and eat some of those biscuits to calm down your nerves!” Chi Chi winked at her and disappeared in her room.

 

Vegeta walked down to the dining hall. Thank to the gods he had his little game in mind otherwise he would have been bored out of it. He couldn’t believe it that his mother insisted on him standing at the entrance of the dining hall greeting every single one of the Princesses before their sat down for dinner. He was so not interested in meeting them. But on the other hand this also helped his plan to separate Chi Chi from Bulma as soon as possible. Of course he made Kakarot standing with him. As soon as Bulma and Chi Chi arrived, Kakarot was instructed to talk to nanny and be on her side till his mother asked everyone to come to the table. Courtesy demanded that the gentleman closest to a lady had to accompany her to the table and as Chi Chi and Kakarot officially were actually servants there weren’t suppose to sit as close to the royal family as other royalty. Vegeta on the other hand as the gentleman he is couldn’t leave Bulma alone during her lady in waiting was distracted hence Bulma would end up next to him on the table and he was able to enchant her all evening long without the nanny, as their decided know to call Chi Chi, interfering.

Vegeta was on the lookout for Bulma and nearly didn’t recognize her. She was beautiful before but now she was ravishing. She wore a grey blue dress which made her alabaster skin even more decadent and complimented her blue eyes and hair. But it was more the body underneath which came to Vegetas attention that made him breathe in sharply. That she was slender was not a secret to him. But before he didn’t notice how unbelievable long and smooth her legs were. She had quiet womanly hips and as on cue Bulma turned around to speak to Chi Chi who was behind her and Vegeta noticed that she also had a well rounded butt. As she turned back, Vegeta couldn’t help but to notice her cleavage. He just couldn’t believe how great her breasts were. There weren’t the biggest he ever seen but there were definitely the most perfect. A perfect hand full. How can it be that a virgin has the most sinful body he has ever seen?

“No wonder their try to hide her in a temple and behind huge liars of chiffon” Vegeta mused.

“Prince Vegeta it is lovely to see you again!” Bulma greeted him respectfully with a little curtsey and smiled at him. Vegeta who just starred at her for a while was taken out of his trance by her words, took her hand and kissed it slightly.

“The pleasure is all mine!”

“Prince Vegeta!” Chi Chi greeted Vegeta dismissively and tried to drag Bulma away as quick as possible. But Vegeta knew he could rely on Kakarot in a fight.

“Lady Chi Chi, please allow to introduce myself to you. Of course I had already the pleasure of meeting your charming Princess” And he smiled at Bulma “But I hadn’t had the chance yet speaking to you, even if we met briefly this afternoon as you maybe remember!”

“How can I ever forget?” Chi Chi grumbled.

But Kakarot wasn’t encouraged by a passive aggressive Chi Chi and continued.

“I am Captain Kakarot” And assuming Chi Chi wouldn’t be interested in his usual bragging bit, as how great of a warrior he is, he left it out and went straight to the question.

“And would you give me the honor of accompanying me to the table?”

Chi Chi was about to say no and give this Captain Kakarot a piece of her mind when she was interrupted by Queen Komatsuna herself.

“Princess Bulma, Lady Chi Chi how lovely to see you two!” Bulma and Chi Chi made a quick courtesy in front of the Queen. “And my Princess Bulma I have to say you look absolutely stunning this evening. Doesn’t she look stunning, Vegeta my dear!”

“Why are mothers always so damn embarrassing?” Vegeta thought but couldn’t help it.

“Very beautiful!” he admitted and Bulma blushed slightly.

“Thank you very much your majesties. You both are very kind!”

“Just speaking the truth my child. Princess Bulma would you do me the honour and sitting next to me this evening?”

Of course just his mother was able to destroy his perfect plan. How could he forget to consider his annoying mother?

“Vegeta you can sit opposite side from Princess Bulma!”

Or maybe he has to thank her.

“And Kakarot I rely on you to entertain Lady Chi Chi this evening. I don’t want to hear any complaints!”

“Of course your majesty!” and Kakarot bowed his head.

Chi Chi wanted to complain but had no chance as the Queen ushered them all towards the table.

“Please!” the Queen spoke up and everyone looked at her “Can I asked you all now to sit down, dinner is about to be served!”

Everyone followed the Queens request immediately.

The Queen of course took the chair on the head of the table and asked Bulma to take the chair to her left which left Vegeta with the chair on the Queens right hand side.

As soon as she sat down she noticed that Vegeta was starring at her with an intense look in his eyes, which made her blush again. She noticed that Chi Chi was sitting quiet far away from her. She had to rely completely on herself.

No one to protect her.

Her heartbeat was getting faster and faster and suddenly Bulma had to smile.

“This is going to be so exciting!”


	10. There is a first time for everything

“As the Queen of the Saiyajins I would like to welcome you all at planet Vegeta. Please forgive my husband as he is not able to join us this evening. But unfortunately as you all know from your parents being the King or Queen means never to have a day off and urgent business called my husband away. But I am sure that the fine soldiers from the Prince’s army will keep you fine company!”

With this the Queen sat down and the servants started to serve dinner.

“So Princess Bulma I hope you didn’t spoil all your appetite with the biscuits your lady in waiting brought with her?” And the Queen smiled at Bulma and she returned the smile.

“No I promise I haven’t, but to be honest I actually can always eat!”

“I like a girl with a healthy appetite, don’t you Vegeta?”

 

“You have to be fucking kitting me!”

But Vegeta preferred to not reply at all before swearing in front of his mother.

 

“Humpf”, was his only reply.

“Queen Komatsuna if you don’t mind I would like to ask you a question!” Bulma tried to pick up the conversation again.

“Please just ask away my child!”

“You now during your time at our temple did you have the chance to study some of the old scrolls?

I have been told that the legend that connects our two planets is told quiet differently on planet Vegeta and I just wanted to ask which do you think are the most significant differences in the story. I studied our legend and also some legends of the Saiyajins all my life. But was unfortunately never able to read the parts which a different!”

Bulma purposely tried to avoid saying she wasn’t allowed to read those certain parts.

“And really would appreciate your opinion on it!”

 

Vegeta starred at her dumb folded, what was she doing?

 

The Queen eyed Bulma suspiciously. She knew very well that Bulma wasn’t allowed to read it and she also knew that Bulma knew exactly herself she wasn’t allowed to do it.

‘As I suspected there is more to this girl then meets the eye!’

 

“I would love to share my notes with you Princess Bulma, but I am afraid dinner is not the right time to do it. But I promise I will make time to sit together with you in private, how does this sound?”

“Thank you very much your majesty this is very kind of you!”

“Please the pleasure is all mine and I hope you made already any fun plans for tomorrow, some more venturing trough the castle maybe?”And the Queen winked at Bulma who looked slightly embarrassed and the mentioning of her failed adventure this afternoon.

“Äh no, but Chi Chi promised to take me shopping in the morning before the first class!”

“That something to look forward to and I hope you are looking forward to our first class together as well!”

Bulma really was excited about the shopping trip and her fist lessons in the morning. Most ladies were annoyed about the fact that there had to learn how to behave and what it means to be the future Queen of planet Vegeta, but Bulma couldn’t wait, she just wanted to learn as much as possible.

“Yes I am!” and Bulma nodded enthusiastically.

Vegea couldn’t believe it ‘A nerd as well!’

 

 

Chi Chi was wringing her neck to have a look what Bulma was doing. It seemed like most of the time she was speaking with the Queen and the Prince was just sitting on the side line brooding.

“Good, this is very good! Talk as less as possible with him Bulma!”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing and you startled me, you idiot!” And an annoyed Chi Chi hit Kakarot in his upper arm

“Au, that hurts!” he complained.

“Pff is thought you Saiyajins are tougher then that!”

“Not when we are unprepared!”

“Oh I am sorry are your enemies usually warn you before their attack you?”

Kakarot was about to reply when he noticed that Chi Chi looked suddenly very shocked out of the window.

“Kakarot one question, how fast is your moon circle on this planet. There were not as nearly as full when we arrived this morning?”

“Oh lots quicker then on other planets. Legend has it that because Saiyajins power levels increase during a full moon our highest goddess created a planet for us with three moons, visible at all times and a full moon every two weeks. All our moons will be full in three days. Why”?

“But I thought you guys turn into terrible monsters during this time. Isn’t it very dangerous to have all the Princesses around during this time?”

“Well, we all used to turn into giant apes, but that’s a long time ago. We learned to control it and when we turn then just to gain an advantage in a battle. So no worries you are all safe. But our moons still have quiet an effect on us when full. It makes male Saiyajins even more willing to mate. If you catch my drift!” And Kakraot smirked seductively at Chi Chi, who was not amused at all.

“You want to tell me that I brought my Princess to planet Vegeta during a time your perverted Prince is hornier then usual?” Chi Chi was furious.

“First this is no way to speak about the Prince and secondly mating is more than just sex!”

Chi Chi couldn’t believe it that she was going to have another sex conversation today.

“It means for Saiyajins to bond for the rest of their lives. If two mates truly belong together even their minds and souls will be connected forever. That is actually more romantic then perverted don’t you think. And because the Princes senses are more heightened during full moon the chances are bigger he is going to find is true mate! That is actually the main reason why so many Princesses are invited. The royal family hopes for a perfect match. Apparently our King and Queen are a perfect match and that’s the reason why our Prince is as powerful as he is. Perfect matches ensure strong offspring!”

“I have to admit the whole bonding thing does sound quiet committed, I am surprised. But what happens if the Prince isn’t able to find his true mate?” Chi Chi wondered.

“He will marry one of the Saiyajin girls as it is common and their will live together in a forced bond as we say. Of course it is not as strong but it will do and Vegeta doesn’t believe in the whole bonding thing anywhere, so yeah there you have it. All chilled now?”

About Vegeta yeah, but those full moons still meant trouble for Chi Chi.

 

 

Dinner came to an end and Bulma had the time of her life. She had a very pleasant conversation with the Queen who told her about her various journeys through the Universe.

“I have to say this is really the biggest advantage of being a Queen, my duties take me through the whole universe and I was able to visit various planets!”

“That does sound amazing!” Bulma admitted “I wish I could travel around the universe!” she added with a sad smile.

“Maybe you can one day, never stop dreaming Princess Bulma!” and the Queen winked at her. “You never know if maybe one day their come true!” Bulma looked hopefully at the Queen.

“Thank you!” The Queen smiled at Bulma.

She really took very quickly a shine to this young woman. Who was so unbelievable curios and enchanting.

“Unfortunately I have to cut our conversation short Princess, duty is calling!” and with that the Queen got up her chair to make an announcement.

“My dear Princesses I hope you all enjoyed your dinner and had pleasant conversations which I am sorry I have to interrupt but now it is time for the traditional welcome dance. Please gentlemen escort the ladies to your right to the dance floor.”

Bulma looked very disappointed she had no gentleman to her right. She looked in Chi Chi’s direction who looked absolutely shocked by the fact that the gentleman to her right was Kakarot who got up straight away to offer her his arm immediately. Chi Chi looked at Bulma who looked encouraging at her. At least one of them should dance. So very hesitant Chi Chi took Kakarots arms and followed him to the dance floor.

The Queen looked at her son. “No worries Vegeta you don’t have to dance with your old mother. I will skip the dance this evening, but I am sure Princess Bulma wouldn’t mind being your partner on the dance floor.”

Bulma looked terrified she would open the welcome dance with the Prince? Vegeta looked equally shocked at his mother. Did she not just tell him this afternoon to stay away from her and now she suggested they would dance with each other.

“What was she playing at?” and Vegeta eyed his mum suspiciously who just smiled back at him with her calm, lovely and friendly smile that creped him out so much. Because he knew which dark, dark plans the Queen could hide behind this smile. But also it gave him the right opportunity to make further moves onto Bulma. So he got up, walked around the table straight towards Bulma.

“Bulma would you do me the honor?” but instead of offering her his arms as the others have done he hold out his right hand for her to take. Bulma hesitated, but she got up, took the Princes hand and followed him to the middle of the dance floor.

Chi Chi couldn’t help it but she had a little bit of a smug smile on her face, when she noticed the stunned faces from the two female Saiyajins in front of her. Of course their started bickering immediately. But they were quickly interrupted by Kakarot who told them to show respect and be quiet. Chi Chi couldn’t help it and she gave Kakarot a big smile as a thank you. To her surprise Kakarot blushed slightly and scratched his head, not really knowing what to do. But to his rescue the music started playing and the two of them started to dance.

Bulma did remember just in time that she actually didn’t know how to dance. Vegeta could see her sudden fear in her eyes so he leant down and whispered in her ear.

“Don’t worry Princess I’ve got you. Just hold on tight and follow my lead…and so she did.

She couldn’t believe it. She was dancing and it was so easy, she just had to follow Vegeta’s lead as he said. Bulma started to relax and enjoy the dancing when suddenly one of the moons caught her eye.

“How beautiful!” And without any warning she let go of Vegetas hand and walked outside onto the balcony.

Vegeta didn’t understand, but he hadn’t had to because this was the perfect opportunity. Vegeta nodded at Kakarot who understood immediately to keep Chi Chi distracted or at least made sure she didn’t notice that Bulma left the room and went outside.

Vegeta left the dance floor and was leaning against the wall in his usually position with one foot up and nodded at Kakarot again who turned Chi Chi at this moment.

Of course Chi Chi noticed immediately that Bulma was gone and stopped dancing with Kakarot to approach the Prince.

“My apologies Prince Vegeta!” Chi Chi tried to sound as polite as possible “But do you mind telling me where my Princess is gone?”

“Your Princess behavior is quiet unbelievable Lady Chi Chi, dancing the first dance of the night with the Prince and then suddenly leaving without any explanation. She went through this door!” and Vegeta showed her the door opposite direction to the balcony door.

Chi Chi more or less just growled at him and left.

Vegeta nodded at Kakarot who followed Chi Chi and Vegeta made his was outside to join Bulma.

“Finally alone!”

 

“Care to tell me why you left me so suddenly?” Bulma turned around at Vegeta but she didn’t look embarrassed at all.

“Apologies Prince Vegeta, but I love the beauty of the moon. And here on planet Vegeta you even have three beautiful moons I am able to admire”.

“There are not the most beautiful thing out here!”

Bulma looked confused at Vegeta, she didn’t get his complement. Her complete lack of vainness was quiet adorable.

“The moon connects our two cultures. Then for us and the Saiyajins it is equally important. Our highest god is the god of the moon and the Saiyajins are able to increase their power levels thanks to the moons butz waves!”

“You know of butz waves”, Vegeta asked astonished.

“Of course” Bulma answered simple, like everyone in the Universe knows of butz waves and their influence on the Saiyajins.

“Mhh I am impressed!”

“I know even more”, Bulma volunteered. “People are often confused why in this case the goddess of the sun is your highest goddess and not the god of the moon. I learned and please correct if I am wrong, that when a Saiyajins reaches his full potential his light is as bright as the sun’s. I believe you call him the Legendary and the last Saiyajin who reached this level was the goddess Taiyō herself. Of course me and my people believe that Mūn helped her with the transformation but I know that Saiyajins don’t accept this part of the story, which is understandable, I guess. But if you acknowledge the fact that that moon still has an positive influence on the Saiyajins and that even on every single planet in the universe. Doesn’t that make you think that our version of the story is maybe a little true?”

Vegeta was about to say something but Bulma just continued. Something was different about her.

“I heard that your people believe that you are the next Legendary. I can see why there would think that. Your Ki is quiet special. I have to say I don’t know why, but since I can feel it out here in the moon light I am somehow certain myself that you are capable of being the Legendary!”

Vegeta couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Who is that girl? And how does she know all those things, but before Veget could ask a question there both got interrupted.

 

“Here you are I looked everywhere for you. Prince Vegeta didn’t you say you saw her leave through the other door?”

“Lady Chi Chi, as it seems I was wrong. My apologies” but thanks to his typical smirk Chi Chi was sure he wasn’t sorry at all. Chi Chi wanted to give the Prince a throat cutting answer when she heart Bulma speak:

 “I am sorry you were concerned about me, but I just…”

“I know you wanted to look at the moons?” and Chi Chi smiled at Bulma

“Yes” Bulma admitted “but now worries I was never alone, Prince Vegeta was so kind to keep me company!”

“Oh was he, how kind of him!” Everyone except for Bulma noticed the sarcasm at Chi Chi’s voice.

Vegeta just growled at her and was ready to attack, when he got interrupted by Bulma.

“Chi Chi I am really tired, can I go back to my room now, please?”

“Of course you can, let us go!” and Chi Chi let Bulma back to the balcony door but before their stepped through it, Bulma turned around to address Vegeta one more time.

“Thank you very much for keeping me company, my Prince. Have a good night!” And Bulma did a little courtesy.

“Good night Princess, sweet dreams!” And Vegeta bowed his head slightly.

“Her Prince, hn?” Vegeta couldn’t hide his smirk.


	11. Dream a little dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay…what to say about the next chapter?  
> I mentioned Smut in my tags, so I should deliver Smut.  
> Problem I never really wrote any Smut before. I read Smut, a lot! ;-) But never wrote any!  
> So I will ease into it slowly but surely!  
> I hope the next chapter will make sense to you and I managed to get across what I tried to do!

Bluma was glad to finally be able to settle in. She gave Chi Chi a quick hug and a little kiss on the cheek to bid her goodnight and retreated into her room.

During she removed the make-up she wore for the first time tonight; she noticed the little very pleased smile on her face. She looked very closely at herself and she had to admit she was quiet happy right now. She remembered how she said goodnight to Prince Vegeta “my Prince”.

“Why did I say that?” she questioned herself and suddenly blushed embarrassed. “I really shouldn’t have”.

Bulma suddenly had to giggle, like a little girl. “What is just happening with me?” She thought to herself as she brushed her long wavy hair. She looked again very closely at herself “I think I should cut it” and Bulma was holding her hair in the way that she was sporting a bob. “I look a lot more grown up like this. I quiet like it!”

Bulma smiled again, let her hair down and finally went into bed.

“What an amazing day!” she thought again to herself and she immediately fell asleep with a little smile on her face.

Bulma could feel a slight breeze on her skin and she was firstly quiet confused by the sensation. She opened her eyes and saw more the most gorgeous women in front of her she has ever seen. She reminded her strangely enough a lot of Queen Komatsuna. At first she was a little scared

 

_“what is this strange women doing in my room”_

But Bulma noticed quiet quickly that she wasn’t in her room. She looked around and was surrounded by the most beautiful sight of green and blue. Green fields and deep blue lakes.

 

_“I am back home”_

Bulma was so happy to see the lakes and fields of her home planet, but still it all didn’t seem right and she didn’t quiet fell herself. She looked down at herself and didn’t believe it.

 

_“This is not my body”_ and in the same moment she noticed the she was completely naked and not even a girl, a women anymore.

_“Oh my god, what is going on, this must be a dream”_

Bulma was about to freak out when suddenly the gorgeous women in front of her said something in a rather gruff but still quiet feminine and melodic voice:

“Excuse me, but this is no way to address me. Taiyō the goddess of war!” and Taiyō looked furiously at Bulma.

 

_“What, Taiyō, this defiantly must be a dream”_

Bulma wanted to bow her head and address the goddess properly; she still didn’t fully understand what was going on here, but she was sure it was better not to anger the goddess anymore but instead out of her mouth came:

“Excuse you, excuse me…but you are the intruder here and the one who starred at me. But I am going to forgive you. I know it is not every day you see a body like this!”

And Bulma followed in panic as she raised her, rather his arms and went up and down his body to emphasize his good looks.

 

_“oh kami no”_ Bulma completely panicked _“she is going to kill us, me, him”_

But instead of showing any sign of fear, Bulma could just feel how her lips spread into a huge smile.

“Don’t be just a grump. You are in equal company here. Their call me Mūn, god of the water!”

 

_“Mūn, god of the water, I thought he is the god of the moon. I am definitely dreaming this, after I heard so much about them today. Maybe……maybe I just should relax and see where the dream takes me and maybe I will learn a bit more about the forbidden pages”_

 

Bulma could see trough Mūn eyes that Taiyō was still not amused.

“I heard a lot about you, Taiyō the great goddess of war who is feared under the kaioshins. I am sure you would appreciate a safe place to rest. Let me ensure you that I am completely impartial in this strange war between gods. I am more than happy with this little beautiful planet I created myself!”

 

_“I was right this is Lochta”_

“Why should I trust you?”

“Why shouldn’t you?”

Taiyō looked with extreme intensity at Mūn, like she tried to read his mind. But suddenly she blushed, quiet furiously, again.

 

_“Like me, hihi. I somehow quiet like her”_

“Can you at least put on something to cover your……modesty?” the great goddess of war stammered.

“Oh yes sorry, I am not used to company or at least company who mind me being naked!”

 

_“Is he winking at her?”_

But Bulma had no time to waste anymore thoughts on the winking problem. She felt the strangest sensation in her left hand. At first at fell like the hand of the god was covered in cold sweat but there was also a little tingling sensation, it was really weird and in the same time quiet familiar. Now it started to feel like moving or pulling something towards them. Bulma suddenly noticed that the water in the lake in front of them started moving and strands of water danced around the lakes surface. Mūn twisted his wrist around and a strand of water came towards him and wrapped itself around his hips. Mūn snipped his fingers and suddenly wore lose blue dōgi pants. Bulma recognized those sorts of pants from the monks who trained outside the temple.

 

_“so that is why their call him god of the water, interesting I never knew he was able to bend water”_

“Better?”

“A lot!”

“Tsja there is a first time for everything! So follow me, I have a little hut where you can freshen up before you go and slather some more gods!” and Mūn laughed whole heartedly.

 

_“dark sense of humor!”_

 

Bulma could see that Taiyō was still quiet reluctant to follow Mūn, but then suddenly Bulma heard the strangest noise

 

“ _was that her tummy growling_?”

 

“I also have something to eat!” Mūn shouted cheerfully.

 

_“yes it was!”_ Bulma had to laugh inwardly herself.

 

Taiyō now looked angry and embarrassed.

“You know I just could kill you. I don’t need your help!”

“Yes but why waste your energy on me? When instead you can have something to eat and a nice bath to get all that blood of you” Bulma could feel that Mūn was slightly wrinkled his nose in disgust “and then go back to your battle in hand with the kaioshins. As I said before I am neutral, but I am always willing to help a beautiful lady like you.

 

_“ohh how sweet”_

 

Taiyō looked now more disgusted then anything, but apparently she was convinced by Mūn arguments, then she started to follow him.

“So…….”, Mūn tried to start a conversation with the grumpy goddess. “You are seeing someone currently, like a boyfriend?”

“What?”

 

_“oh kami, if a look could kill”_

 

“Äh nothing….better stop talking now!”

“Hmpf!”

 

_“this is not going well for him!”_

 

Thank kami, shortly after this their arrived at the little hut.

“I think you should have a bath first. I have a nice little hot spring around here where you can get yourself clean!”

And Mūn walked to the back of his hut where there was indeed a beautiful little spring surrounded by little rocks to give you a little privacy.

Taiyō who still was very suspicious of Mūn just looked at him.

“Ha no worry I will leave you to yourself, when you are finished and ready just join me inside!” and Mūn walked around the corner, passed the entrance door and walked to the other side of the hut where he had a nice view of Taiyō, but Taiyō wasn’t able to see him.

 

_“Is he……doing what I think he is doing?”_

 

Taiyō started to undress, Bulma really tried to look away but she couldn’t, Mūn wouldn’t let her. Taiyōs battle amour fell to the ground around her ankles and Bulmas gasped in shock. Taiyōs beautiful body was covered in scars. Big ones little ones, just scars everywhere.

 

_“oh no, this is awful”_ Bulma thought but suddenly she could hear Mūns voice in her head as well.

“So beautiful, but full of pain!” and Bulma could feel how sadness washed over Mūn and the overwhelmingly strong feeling to rescue her, looking after her and to give her what she needed.

Pleasure not Pain.

Bulma could see a glimpse of Mūns face in the window of the hut. His eyes where full of concern and there was something else, Bulma quiet didn’t know what it is. And suddenly it hit her.

 

_“is this love?”_

 

As soon as Taiyō got comfortable in the spring, Bulma could feel how Mūn started to move one of his hands. He was doing slow circular movements with his wrist and was completely focused on Taiyō. Bulma noticed that Taiyō suddenly looked a little shocked, then a little flushed and her hips started to slightly thrust out of the water.

 

_“what is happening to her?”_ Bulma was a bit concerned.

 

Mūn suddenly stopped his movements; something seemed to catch his eye. And also Bulma noticed that one of her arms seemed to have disappeared under water. And she could hear Mūn again.

“Oh all the kamis, is she touching herself?”

 

_“Touching herself?”_

 

Bulma observed Taiyō. Her eyes seemed to be closed, her hips thrust even more out of the water and her cheeks where completely flushed.

Bulma could hear as Taiyō started to moan. But it was definitely not in pain, more like she really enjoyed a good dessert, Bulma concluded.

And this was the moment Mūn started to move towards Taiyō and Bulma could finally see what Taiyō was doing.

 

Taiyōs hand was between her legs and with her slender fingers she rubbed the little nub, Bulma recognized from her own atomy. Bulma was transfixed as how this little nub and this little movement could make someone feel that good. The goddess was obviously enjoying herself. Even so that she started to move her fingers even faster and faster and she pushed her body towards her fingers to increase the pressure even further.

Bulma could feel how this strange feeling in Mūns stomach which she only could explain was like liquid heat spread through his whole body.

Bulma was on one side really embarrassed but on the other side she was too curious to look away.

 

_“it is just a dream, it is not real!”_

 

The way Taiyōs body twitched under her fingers and the quiet sounds of her moans completely fascinated Bulma. And as Bulma started to come to terms to what she was witnessing, Taiyōs hips suddenly thrust violently out of the water and Bulma could hear Taiyō loudly moan: “Ohhhhh Mūn!” before her body felt back into the water and the goddess wore a very pleasant little smile on her face.

This was when Mūn suddenly moved into action. He jumped into the spring and cornered a very starlet Taiyō against one of the rocks.

 

_“she is going to kill him!”_

 

But Bulma didn’t see any anger or fury in Taiyōs eyes she saw the same that she thought she saw before in Mūns eyes and something else she hasn’t seen before.

 

_“is this lust?”_

 

“You are really here!” Taiyō whispered in Mūns ear. “I hoped you would be here, here with me.

As I started to feel how the hot water was caressing me, I hoped it was you, bending the water to pleasure me. But please I need more. More of this, more of you!”

 

Bulma couldn’t believe it, how the goddess of war was holding onto the god of water pleading with him.

 

Mūn caressed Taiyōs cheek.

“So you could feel it too? The unbelievable attraction we share with each other?”

Taiyō nodded her head. “From the moment I saw you. I can’t explain it, but please let me feel some more!”

This was the moment Mūn kissed Taiyō.

Even Bulma could feel the intensity and the need their shared with this kiss.

Mūn moved his lips away from Taiyōs to be able to slightly nip on her earlobe and whispered hotly in her ear:

“I will earn your love, I will earn your trust and then I am going to be the master of your lust!”

And there were starring into each other’s eyes, till Taiyō nodded in approval.

Mūns lips descended back on Taiyōs and his fingers found his way to the goddess little nub that made her feel so good and reached even further between her soft lips.

Bulma could feel something wet, but it wasn’t unpleasant, it was warm, silky and smooth.

And there was the liquid heat again and Bulma awakened from her dream with a surprised gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo and there it is!  
> Let me know what you think!!   
> Hope to hear a lot from you and thank you for all the positive feedback so far! <3  
> Your Ms_Bulma_Quinn <3 <3


	12. It’s time for girls talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.......I am sooooooooooooo sorry, it took me so long to update!  
> But what shall I say, I moved, I waited ages to finally get my conection to the Internet and then their was the typical holiday stress. But now I am back with 3 new chapters. I hope you are all going to enjoy them.  
> What i would like to say about them, that they maybe feel a bit as fillers. But in my opinion their are needed to tell the story properly. Also I tought a couple of light hearded chapters, before it gets more serious, won't harm anyone.   
> As usual I appriciate all your comments.  
> And without further ado.....

Bulma was still breathing heavily and shacked slightly.

“Calm down Bulma, it was just a dream!” the Princess tried to reassure herself. But then she suddenly felt this strange feeling between her legs. Bulma rubbed her thighs together and felt that she was wet. She blushed furiously.

“Did I pee myself….oh kami I can’t believe this!” Bulma was about to start crying when she remembered the last part of her dream and what she felt right before she woke up. This wasn’t initially was she thought it was, this was arousal. She couldn’t believe it and this was even worse.

 

“Good morning Princess” Chi Chi greeted Bulma very cheerfully. But Bulma didn’t response; she was just starring out of window next to her bed.

“Bulma are you okay?” Chi Chi tried again to catch the Princess attention. “We have to get ready for breakfast!”

Bulma looked at Chi Chi, but Chi Chi could tell that the Princess was far, far away.

“I hate full moon!” Chi Chi thought to herself, but what Bulma said next never happened before and took Chi Chi by surprise.

“Chi Chi would you mind to leave me alone for a couple of more minutes!”

“But Princess…”

“Lady Chi Chi!” Chi Chi was shocked by the very formal address her Princess used.

“Please respect my request to be left alone. I know we are expected downstairs, but I am not ready yet. I will be out in a couple of minutes!”

Chi Chi just nodded her head and left the room.

 

“You know it is not her fault, what happened to you, you shouldn’t be so mean to her!” Bulma scolded herself.

“I know, but I am so embarrassed I just can’t face anyone right now!”

“But why you are so ashamed, nobody knows and you are not the only person in the universe whoever was aroused. Everyone is aroused once in a while!” The Princess tried to reason with herself.

“Yes but I am not supposed to feel this way. I am a proper Lady, I am a Princess but foremost I am a priestess. We don’t feel lust!”

“Shouldn’t you be foremost a women?”

“I don’t know. Should I. I am so confused!”

“And who do you think is the best person to help you through this confusion?”

“My best friend? Chi Chi?”

“Exactly! Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Get up and talk with your best friend about it. She will understand and she will help you!”

So Bulma got up immediately and run out of her room and cried out for Chi Chi.

Chi Chi immediately emerged out of her room and embarrassed Bulma, who was crying into Chi Chis shoulder.

“What just happened to you?”

“I really need to talk to you!” and Chi Chi could see in Bulmas eyes how desperate she was.

“Okay, just give me a second. I am going to organize a couple of things for us!”

 

 

“Where is Princess Bulma this morning?” the Queen required from one of her servants.

“You’re highness. Lady Chi Chi asked to have their breakfast served in their room and she also asked me to apologies them. But Princess Buma will defiantly take part in your class this afternoon.”

“Mhh I hope she is fine. She left quite quickly yesterday night!”

“It seems like that Lady Chi Chi knows her majesty very well then she also said to me to ensure you that the Princess is fine. Their just” And the servant made a quotations mark in the air

“Need some quality girl time followed by some shopping!” the servant sounded quite unsure when he quoted Chi Chi.

“That of course is a very valid excuse!” and the Queen laughed. “And Caulio please make sure the Ladies receive a bottle of bubble! Girls talk requires Champagne!” And the Queen laughed some more.

 

Vegeta was already grumpy. He couldn’t believe it that he was supposed to share all his meals with those insufferable wenches. He wanted to eat, train and ideally a fuck, but he knew this wasn’t going to happen. And his mood wasn’t about to get better when he run straight into his mum.

“What have you done?” And his mother gave him one of her feared death stares.

Vegeta thought quickly about yesterday night: “Honestly, nothing!”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing! Why?”

“Mhh…” the Queen looked deep into Vegetas eyes. “I believe you” and the Queen walked away from her son.

“Hey what was that about? Mother!” but Vegeta never received an answer. “Great it isn’t even 9 am yet and I had already the first interrogation of the day! Kakarot!” Vegeat shouted to get the attention of the younger Saiyajin. “Where are the girls?”

“I was informed that they’re going to have breakfast in their room and then supposedly are going to go shopping afterwards!” Kakarot was maybe from time to time not the brightest but he knew how to do his job.

“Hmpf, why are those two allowed to stay away from this face” Vegeta sulked like a little child.

“Apparently some urgent needed quality girl time followed by some shopping, my Prince!” and Kakarot looked very seriously at his Prince, like he just delivered very important information about the Icejins.

Vegeta looked a little dumbstruck at this revelation and didn’t really know what to do with it.

“Ähm, okay make sure those two are getting safe into the city and try to get me some Intel. Maybe it is going to be useful for me!”

“My Prince!” and Kakarot bowed his head slightly and Vegeta walked away.

“I know you being sarcastic!” Vegeta shouted over his shoulder at Kakarot.

“I am just doing my duty your highness!” Kakarot shouted back “As the highest-ranking captain shopping is my priority!”

“Shut up!”

Kakarot just poked his tongue out at Vegeta.

“I saw that!” and an energy ball flew towards Kakarot which he was able to dodge easily.

“Alright, alright I am on my way!”

 

 “Oh, look Bulma how beautiful this all looks!” Chi Chi tried to distract Bulma with the amazing selection of foods the Queens servant Caulio brought to their room.

“Would you like to eat outside on the balcony Lady Chi Chi?”

“Yes, thank you Caulio. That sounds like a very good idea!”

“I will prepare everything for you and will leave you to yourselves afterwards!”

“Thank you again Caulio!” Chi Chi suddenly looked very irritated at one item Caulio had brought with him.

“Except for this bottle of Champagne, isn’t it a little early for that!” Chi Chi questioned and took the ice bouquet of Caulios little trolley and put it on the living room table.

“The Queen thought you would appreciate it!” Caulio just said and continued with his job.

“Did you see how amazing this all looks?” Chi Chi tried again to cheer Bulma up a bit.

But Bulma just nodded slightly and followed Caulio outside.

 

“Princess Bulma, Lady Chi Chi!” enjoy your meal and Caulio left the two girls to themselves.

Chi Chis cheerful impression immediately changed into a worried one.

“Please Bulma tell me what is going on. I am really worried about you. This isn’t your usual self. And you seemed so happy when we went to bed last night!”

Chi Chi was so concerned and Bulma could hear it in her voice. All titles were dropped for now, this was friendship zone.

“Chi Chi I need to talk with you about something or more I have to ask you something!” Bulma wasn’t able to look into Chi Chis eyes and looked down at her hands.

“Yes anything, what is it?” Chi Chi could see that Bulma played nervously with her fingers and seemed to drift off again.

“Bulma!” Chi Chis shout got her back to reality. “You really worry me; please just talk or I am going to go mad!”

“Chi Chi I have a couple of questions about….I would like to talk with you about….”

The suspension was killing Chi Chi.

“Sex!”

“What?”

“Chi Chi please can you talk with me about Sex?”

“Okay maybe we do need this bottle of Champagne, one second please!”

 

“Chi Chi breath you can do this. Just be honest with her. Treat her like a grown up. Girlfriends constantly talk about things like that. I am dying here!”

 

Chi Chi tried to compose herself and returned to Bulma and opened the bottle straight away.

“Am I allowed to drink alcohol?” Bulma asked astonished.

“Yes!!! We mix it with orange juice then it is a Mimosa, which is acceptable to drink that early. Breakfast liquor, my mum would say!” Chi Chi quickly filled two glasses and gave one two Bulma.

“To friendship and growing up!” and Chi Chi took a big sip of her drink.

“So where is this sudden interest in…….sex coming from? Chi Chi tried to ask Bulma as nonchalant as possible.

“Please don’t say it has anything to do with Prince Vegeta!” Chi Chi thought to herself.

“I had a very strange dream!”

“A dream?” Chi Chi required further and Bulma told her about the strange dream she had and the state she woke up in.

Chi Chi could see that Bulma was highly embarrassed by it.

“Hey look at me!” Chi Chi said to Bulma and took her hand. “There is nothing to be ashamed of. We all have dreams that get us a little in the mood! Even me!” and Chi Chi winked at Bulma.

“Really?” Bulma asked Chi Chi.

“Yes” and Chi Chi giggled a bit thanks to the Champagne and the great feeling to finally have a proper girl talk with her best friend.

“Do you remember this one guy I told you about who is a soldier in the royal guard? Yamchu?”

“Yes of course. You even showed me a picture! He is quiet cute!”

“Oh he isn’t just cute, he is hot! But also, an asehole!” Bulma had to giggle; she really liked Chi Chi talkative and honest like that.

“Why is he an asehole?” Bulma couldn’t believe she was using this word. “You seemed to quiet like him?”

“I used to like him!” and Chi Chi suddenly looked very angry.

“What happened?”

“I slept with him!” Bulma looked confused.

“I had sex with him!”

“What!” Bulma was completely overwhelmed by this revelation.

“Yes, but unfortunately like most men their always sweet talk you before and then after their got what their wanted they disappear!”

“Oh!”

“Yes oh!” Chi Chi could see that Bulma looked a bit disappointed and confused at that.

“Ach Bulma don’t look like that. There are also decent men out there!” Chi Chi lied ( JJ ). “And if you are with the right man who really loves you, sex can be one of the most amazing things in this universe!”

“I will never experience it!”

Chi Chi completely forgot about this fact and was ashamed about how insensitive she was.

“Do you mind sharing with me how your experience was and then at least I know a little bit about it?”

“Mhh…how can I describe it? Believe me he wasn’t as confident as your dream Mūn and I was really shy at the beginning so at the start it was a bit awkward. I felt the same like you this morning. I was aroused and it was nice, but I hadn’t the big ohh like the goddess in your dream!”

“The big ohh?”

“An orgasm. Apparently one of the best feelings in the world!”

“Yes Taiyō looked very pleased!” and the girls had to giggle again.

“But still it was quiet nice. Unfortunately it is hard to describe how I felt during it. I was nervous and excited. My heart beat really fast. He was a really good kisser. His kisses where the reason I got so aroused in the first place. All your nerves are connected and it is like lightening dances trough your body. It feels like….”

“Hot liquid spreading through your body?”

“Yes that is exactly how it feels like. And you feel so close to this person. And even if you are so vulnerable, you feel safe and warm in this persons arm. This is the reason you really should share this experience with someone you can really trust. I thought I can trust Yamchu, but I was wrong! And I gave my virginity, one of the biggest presents a woman can give to a man to someone who didn’t deserve it” Chi Chi was saddened by her own words and Bulma felt for her.

“I am sure Chi Chi you will find someone who will fight for your love and your trust and will be deserving of your affection and maybe he will manage that you have that big ohhh everyone apparently wants! And I think if you didn’t have the right …outcome the first time, it doesn’t count anyway!” and this time Bulma winked at Chi Chi.

Chi Chi wasn’t completely sure Bulma knew exactly what she was talking about, but she still had to laugh at Bulmas comment.

“Cheeky!” and the both girls had to laugh together.


	13. Shoooooopppppping, but it is not all fun and games

“Feeling better now?” Chi Chi asked Bulma.

“A lot, thank you very much!”

“Look at it this way. It is another part of growing up. You are definitely not a little girl anymore with sinful dreams like that!” and Chi Chi winked at Bulma who blushed and giggled at the same time.

“So now we just need the clothes to go with it. Your first class is today at 3pm enough time for a little shopping trip. I will organize everything for us. Just give me a couple of minutes!”

 

Chi Chi left the room in search of the Queen’s servant to find out how to get into the city. Instead and to her own dismay she ran straight into Kakarot. She tried to ignore him and just walk passed him but Kakarot wouldn’t have any of it.

“Good morning Lady Chi Chi. I hope you and the Princess enjoyed your first morning on our planet!” and Kakarot bowed his head slightly to be polite as possible to ensure Chi Chi had no other chance then to reciprocate his greeting.

“Good morning Captain Kakarot. All has been to our satisfaction. Thank you for asking.” Chi Chi answered him with her head held high and tried to walk pass him but Kakarot stepped slightly to his right to stop her in her tracks.

“Anything else I can help you with?” Chi Chi inquired, grinding her teeth together to stop her from shouting at the insufferable Saiyajin.

“No, but I was hoping there is something I can help you with.” Kakarot leaned now casually against the wall next to them, holding his arm high so it was hovering over Chi Chi and his other hand was gesturing towards her slightly brushing her shoulder. He was wearing the most confident smirk Chi Chi had ever seen in her life and she could have punched him for it. So she did and punched him straight in his stomach.

“Excuse me?” Chi Chi shouted angrily.

“Owww, what was that for?”

“You know exactly what that was for” Chi Chi hissed at him.

“No I don’t” Kakarot tried to play dumb, still holding his stomach. He could clearly see on Chi Chis face that she didn’t believe him but she gave him a chance to explain himself and stepped back, crossing her arms and looked still furious at him. “Go on!”

“The Prince was informed that you and the Princess want to go out this morning so he sends me to accompany you two to make sure you are safe and sound.”

“No way! Thank you very much. But we are going to be safe by ourselves.” And Chi Chi pushed Kakarot out of her way to continue walking.

“Lady Chi Chi!” Kakarot shouted after her “I am sorry, but this is not up for discussion. It is a direct order from the Prince and neither you nor I are in the position to refuse him!”

Chi Chi stopped immediately, Kakarot could see her shoulders where shacking, that how angry she was.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Kakarot, I am not in the mood to play with you anymore!”

“The Prince wants to make sure the Princess is safe. You should feel honored. I am not one to blow my own trumped, but I am his highest captain. I have plenty of responsibilities, one of them that the future King of this planet is safe. I rescued his life many times so I am sure of the Prince’s respect and he still decided that you two are worth of my protection!” Chi Chi couldn’t believe what she was hearing and turned around to look at Kakarot, who she has never seen that death serious.

“Yes Lady Chi Chi the game is over, no more playing and you are going to obey the Princes wish, did I make myself clear?”

Chi Chi just could nod.

“Good, I am glad we came to an understanding. Get the Princess we are going to leave in half an hour. Is this enough time for you two to get ready?”

Chi Chi just nodded again.

“Perfect, I am going to meet you in the entrance hall!” and Kakarot walked away.

 

“And?” Vegeta questioned Kakarot as soon as he stepped into his office. Even with his back to the younger Saiyajin he knew exactly who came into his office. Ki reading was one of the many skills that lifted him and Kakarot over the other Saiyajins.

Kakarot walked towards Vegeta who was looking out of the many windows in the room.

“No trouble at all. What are you looking at?”

Kakarot stepped next to Vegeta and followed his view. There she was the young Princess of Lochta standing on her balcony looking into the woods.

“You’ve got quiet the view here”!

“Gmpf”

“Is my Prince smitten by the young innocent Princess, that he can’t spend a single minute without looking at her?”

SMACK

“Oww, what the fuck Vegeta. I was just joking.” Kakarot was holding his jaw while complaining.

“Shut up and stop being an idiot!” Vegeta continued to look at Bulma. “You should know best how important it is to know everything about your next target. I am relying on you Kakarot. This is our last hunt!”

“Yes my Prince!” Kakarot bowed his head slightly and left the Prince to himself. This complete focus on Vegetas side towards the Princess started to even surprise him.

 

“Come on girls. Hurry up and let us get going!” A cheerful Kakarot greeted them, the really serious form of himself from before completely gone.

Chi Chi was glad by this. She was already concerned that a grumpy Saiyajin would ruin their little trip.

Chi Chi didn’t tell Bulma what transpired between her and Kakarot. She just told Bulma that the Prince was so kind to send Kakarot with them as protection and Bulma seemed delighted to Chi Chis annoyance.

“So Ladies, what are we looking for today? Jewllery, shoes…underwear?” and Kakarot smiled at Bulma and winked with that insufferable smirk again at Chi Chi.

Both Bulma and Chi Chi faces were coloured complete red. Bulma because she was embarrassed and Chi Chi because she was furious.

But in front of Bulma she couldn’t hurt him, even if she wanted to, so badly.

But to her complete surprise Bulma even answered him.

“No, we are mainly looking for dresses. I need a wardrobe more suitable for the occasion!”

“Oh someone tries to win the Princes heart?”

So badly

“Oh no!” Bulma blushed again. “I just don’t want to feel so left out next to the other Princesses who seem far more…..ähm…confident then I am! I want to leave this planet with the feeling I represented my Kingdom well!”

“Mhh” Kakarot seemed to think about Bulmas statement. “I am sure however you dress you are going to represent your Kingdom well. The Queen holds you already in high regards and enjoys your company. She even demanded you sit next to her during every meal…so, so far you doing a great job Princess!”

Now, not so badly anymore.

“But I guess I understand what you mean and you by far one of the prettiest Princesses in the competition. One of the prettiest and more interesting I should add. You really shouldn’t hide your light under a bushel!”

No, not at all anymore.

“Oh” Bulma just could mumble out and Kakarot smiled at her.

“Stop being so serious Princess, let us have fun!”

“Yes you are right!” and Bulma smiled back at him and even Chi Chi showed the Saiyajin a grateful smile.

 

“Oh no I can’t wear that!” Bulma shouted at Kakarot who was holding up a quiet risky dress.

Three hours into the shopping trip the girls found out that Kakarot actually hadn’t that bad of a taste and so far he managed to get Bulma in all the dresses he suggested and even Chi Chi approved of them. But this tiny black number would put a stop to that.

“Bulma”! and Kakarot pinched the bridge of his nose. “We talked about this. You have great legs you need to show them!”

“Yeah but not all the way up” Chi Chi argued.

Kakarot turned around to give her a piece of his mind. As he faced her the dress was in front of Chi Chi and suddenly he changed his mind.

“Maybe you should try it on!”

“Me….ha you must be joking!”

“No I am not. Try it on…please!”

“100 % NOT!”

“Please try it on Chi Chi! For me!” Bulma now chipped in with big puppy eyes.

“But….I am….okay!” Chi Chi never could say no to Bulma when she was looking at her like this and she snapped the dress from Kakarot and stepped behind the curtain.

When Chi Chi came back out of the dressing room Bulma and Kakarot just starred at her in disbelieve.

“What, what’s wrong. Why you guys looking at me like that. I knew I would look stupid that’s the reason I didn’t want to try it on!”  Chi Chi crossed her arms in front of her and looked angry away.

“Wow!” Kakarot just managed to say again and stepped towards Chi Chi “You look unbelievable…just wow!”

Chi Chi was now slightly embarrassed and looked down at the tip of her toes.

“You really think so?”

“Yes definitely! Who though that under all that bad fitting cloth you were hiding that amazing body!”

SMACK

“Ow, what have I done now”, Kakarot was covering his head with his arms after Chi Chi just got him really good.

“You are such a….such a…such a Goku, you idiot!”

And Chi Chi turned around and disappeared in a huff behind the curtain again.

“What’s a Goku?” Kakarot inquired form Bulma who was giggling.

“It is a slang word on our planet we like to use for people who have the unbelievable talent to always say the wrong thing in the wrong situation. I have to say it suits you rather well!” And Bulma had to giggle again.

“Goku…mhhh” After his track record of this day he had to admit it does fit him.

“But depending on the situation it also can mean….”

“Princess that’s enough now!” Chi Chis sharp voice cut of Bulma as she emerged behind the curtain again.

“You’ve got plenty of new dresses now; it is time to go home!”

Bulma was a little shocked by Chi Chis outburst but agreed it was time to go back.

“Where is the black dress?” Kakarot asked Chi Chi.

“It is still in the cabin, why?” Chi Chi asked him irritated in return.

“Are you not taking it?”

“No why should I?”

“Because you looked good in it?”

“In my life there is no need for a dress like this!”

That made Bulma prick up her ears.

“You will need it!” Bulma just simply stated. “I will get it for you as a present. A long overdue present for the fact that you are always on my side!”

“But Princess….”

“No buts, it’s decided!” and Bulma just walked outside during Kakarot handled the payment at the checkout.

“The Princess for sure knows how to spend some quit!” Kakarot tried to joke with Chi Chi to ease the tension.

“She never spent any money in her entire life on herself. I am sure her parents will forgive her that one spree!” Chi Chi just said very seriously.

“Okay!” and Kakarot chuckled nervously.

“Come on Goku time to go!”

“Stop calling me that!” Kakarot complained as their joined Bulma outside the store.

“Princess what do you think, shall we continue to call Kakarot Goku?” and Chi Chi giggled slightly.

“I think this is a marvelous idea!” and Bulma joined Chi Chi in her giggle fit.

Women, who understands them. One moment there are angry at each other the next there are laughing with each other.


	14. Be cool stay in school

Their just arrived back in time for Bulma to get changed for her lessons with the Queen.  
Chi Chi rushed her trough the rooms and Kakarot promised to wait outside to get the Princess down in the garden where the lesson was held as quickly as possible.  
“Okay ready….go go go go!” Chi Chi tried to push Bulma out of the door.  
But Bulma stopped, turned around and looked slightly sad at her.  
“Chi Chi you have to promise me one thing!”   
“Princess we don’t have time for this, you need to go”! Chi Chi urged her on.  
“No we have time for this!” Bulma demanded.  
“Okay, what do I have to promise to you?”  
“Chi Chi when the moment comes you find someone special and fall in love with him you have to promise me you are going to leave me and become happy. Just because I am trapped doesn’t mean you have to be trapped too!”  
“But Bulma, that is…..!”  
“Chi Chi promise me!”  
“Bulma….”  
“Sorry to interrupt but we really need to go now!” Kakarot was shouting from the outside.  
“Yes I am coming!” and Bulma left the room leaving Chi Chi behind.

“Okay Ladies, welcome to our first lesson together!” the Queen welcomed the girls cheerfully.  
Bulma was on time and just sat down before the Queen appeared. She had Goku to thank for that who flew her down to the garden.  
“Today I want to know how good your political knowledge of our Kingdom is and want to find out how good you can hold yourself in political negotiations. As future Queen this is a very important trade to have. Don’t forget a war with the Icejins isn’t farfetched at the moment and your husband the King is more likely to be away fighting in a battle. During this time it is your responsibility to hold down the fort. A King who isn’t sitting on his throne always runs the danger to be overthrown. As his Queen it is your job to make sure this doesn’t happen and neither the council nor the people lose the trust in the King. On the other side during peaceful times it is your duty to ensure that the King is constantly sitting on his thrown. Meaning most business away from the planet you are likely to handle by yourself. So you must have a great knowledge of all planets and their habitants that make up our Kingdom!”  
All Princesses now looked very intimidated at the Queen. Things started to get serious. The Queen noticed that just three of the girls didn’t seem to be intimidated. Two of them of course were the two Saiyajin girls who looked very confident and smug. And the other one, to the Queen’s surprise was Bulma who just looked very curious and interested.  
“So Ladies, first question over how many planets do we rule?”  
Bulmas hand shot straight up in the air.  
“Yes Bulma”  
“It depends on, your majesty? Do you mean the planets with habitants, the planets with important mineral and natural recourses or simple all together?”  
“Clever girl, indulge me! Can you tell me all three?”  
“Okay all together even with the useless ones their around 1.256 planets that belong to the Saiyajin Kingdom, but around 725 of them are worthless and just in between the borders. 175 planets are inhabited trough evolution the rest 356 planets are full of important resources like oil and have been colonized!”  
“I have to say very impressive young Lady, you are 100 % right!”  
Everyone looked at Bulma who got slightly embarrassed by all the attention she was getting. Especially from the two Saiyajin girls who not like the others looked impressed but rather really angry at Bulma.  
“Next question. Can you tell me exactly how our political system is structured? Who has to answer to who?”  
The Queen looked around nobody raised their hands. Not even the two Saiyajin girls, who tried to avoid looking at the Queen.  
Bulma shyly raised her hand again.  
“Bulma dear, looks like you are up again!”  
“Of course on top of the pyramid you have the King from the house of Oujis where of course your own husband is from. Before the Oujis were in power the planet was ruled by the house of Tuffles. But after the Great War 213 years ago, the family Oujis was elected to rule over the Saiyajin Empire and the first King Vegeta claimed the throne. I said elected because after the Great War it was decided that even when the planet was ruled by one leader he has to answer to a council. The council consisted out of 10 Elite Warrior Saiyajins who fought bravely next to the King and still today council members are chosen by their fighting abilities and their rank in the council is decided on how high their power level is.  
After the Saiyajin Empire started to conquer more and more planets the allegiance council was formed. Since nearly 100 years now, 5 neighboring planets are allowed to choose one council member to represent them. In return each planet had to accept a Saiyajin governor on their planet but these governors still have to answer to the allegiance council. To keep it short and simple:  
King, Saiyajin council, allegiance council and then the Saiyajin governors!”  
“Why do you think Bulma the King and the council back then decided to give the conquered planets their own council. Why not just enslave them?” the Queen pressed on.  
“It was actually quiet smart move back then. Yes we were conquered, but we still believed to have a saying in our destiny and we were protected. So instead of rebel against the new regime we worked for it. And the Saiyajins were able to focus on conquering.  
“So you mean it is a give and a take?” the Queen asked Bulma.  
“Yes. And the system didn’t work too badly. But there is still room to improve it. Especially after the Saiyajins over the generations started to treat us more like salves then as their allegiance!” Bulma said the last sentence without any judgment in her voice for her she just simple stated a fact.  
That comment of course made everyone stir and stare at Bulma and back at the Queen. But the Queen kept on smiling at Bulma “Well done again, you do know a lot for sure!”  
“I have a lot of time to read!” Bulma admitted.

“And how is she doing so far?” Kakarot asked Vegeta who he just joined in tree which overlooked the whole scene.  
“She is a lot smarter then she lets on! All questions my mother asked so far she answered brilliantly and correctly!”  
“Mhh…she is a little mystery isn’t she. And how are the Saiyajin girls doing? Do you have already one you favor?”  
“Hmpf”  
“Vegeta did you already look or showed any interest in one of the two girls?”  
“Hmpf”  
“Vegeta…..” Kakarot exhaled deeply “You know I love a good hunt as you do, but you just can’t focus all your attention on Bulma, by the end of the week you have to choose a wife. And you just can’t choose them by breast size…so show some damn interest. I am really not in the mood to spend the rest of my life with a grumpy King who hates his life and cover up his affairs!”  
SMACK  
“Owwwwww – Goku indeed!”  
“Hm?” Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the younger Saiyajin.  
“Nothing. Ow. I am just saying Vegeta and you know I am right. Otherwise what you are going to do by the end of the week?”  
“Hmpf”

“So last question to test your skills as a Queen! On the outer border of our Kingdom we have a planet called Tetsubun. We receive the Intel that one of our enemies is stranded on this planet. The King is not far away on another planet. What is your advice for him?”  
“Fly by and destroy it!” one of the Saiyajin girls growled out.  
“Okay” the Queen just said. “Any other suggestions?”  
“I wouldn’t recommend that!” Bulma spoke up shyly.  
“So what would you do?” the girl who gave the first answer spat in Bulmas direction. “Cuddle everyone till their give up?” And the two girls started laughing.  
Bulma giggled at their joke as well, what really unsettled the two girls.  
“No of course not. But you have to keep in mind that Tetsubun is the biggest metal provider for the Saiyajin Kingdom. Nearly every ship in your fleet is built out of metal from Tetsubun. To destroy it would cause big damage to the whole Empire. Also, the habitants of Tesubun have quite a high power level. Which means an attack from any survivors on the capital would be catastrophic! I would contact the King of Tetsubun to find out as much as possible about the enemies location. To trust the King that he gives me the right Information and doesn’t alliance himself with the enemy I will promise to him that no harm will come to his people and we will pay more for their metal. Right Intel at this moment is crucial.  
Then I would contact my husband to give him all the information I gathered. Depending on the size of the enemy’s army, I would recommend to attack rather with a small efficient group then a big sized attack that causes a lot of collateral damage, keeping in mind we need that metal. On the other side if we can avoid hurting any of our allegiance and freeing them I am sure it will help to rebuilt the trust in the Saiyajin Empire again! So win, win! But foremost I would trust my husband to make the right moves. If I wouldn’t trust him how can I ask the King of Tesubun to trust King Vegeta and to be loyal to him!”  
The Queen had the brightest smile on her face. “Perfect!”

Vegeta couldn’t believe his ears. Out of thin air this girl thought about the perfect strategy. And he had to admit to himself but just to himself when she said, “my husband” he felt a bit of a twinge in his tummy. He looked at Kakarot and jumped down tree walking straight towards to Bulma.  
Kakarot sighted. Long and Loud.

“Oh girls look who is joining us!” the Queen announced as she saw Vegeta coming towards the group. All the girls stood up and bowed their heads as Vegeta with his usual scowl looked at every each of them. Of course most of them looked away scared, the two Saiyajin girls smirked seductively or what their thought would be seductively at him. But what really interested him was Bulmas reaction at him who first smiled at him, like she is really happy to see him and then looked quickly away in embarrassment.  
She looked were good in one of her as he assumed new dresses as it was for her rather short and just ended above her knee. It was white with blue flowers, tight around the chest and waist and then going into a petticoat. Again instead of her ridiculous girly curls from the first day she was wearing her hair in a sleek ponytail. The twinge in his tummy grew bigger and bigger.  
The Queen noticed that Vegeta wasn’t going to say anything so she excused the girls who all got up and left in a rush. Except for three of course.  
“Mother” and Vegeta stepped next to his mother to talk with her in private. “I know you told me to stay away from her, but as you remember I am more or less forced to spend some alone time with all of the contestants, so if you don’t mind”, he added very sarcastically “I would like to start with Princess Bulma!”  
The Queen just nodded in silent.  
Vegeta walked straight past the two Saiyajin girls, towards Bulma and bowed his head slightly.   
“Princess Bulma would you care to go for a walk with me?”  
“Yes of course your majesty!” They linked arms and walked away.

“What is his deal with this immature girl form Lochta?” one of the Saiyajin girls asked her friend.  
“You know Saiyajin man, they enjoy a good hunt. Looks like Vegeta is enjoying one more before he is tight down. You will see after he fucked her by the end of the week, he will have all forgotten about her and is going to marry one of us. So don’t stress about it!”  
“Yeah I am sure you right!” the other one said and looked back one more time at Bulma and Vegeta who were just walking around the corner and out of their sight.

So it is time to move in!  
“Enjoyed your trip to the capital, Bulma? I hope you don’t mind me calling you Bulma but to constantly use our titles seems tedious!”  
“’Ähm of course Prince...äh…Vegeta. Yes I enjoyed it very much and it also was a successful trip. This is one of my new dresses. Do you like it?” She asked him quiet shyly and sweetly.  
Vegeta was a little thrown by her question.  
“Yes, you look very beautiful in it!” and Bulma just flashed him her brilliant smile he couldn’t get enough of.  
“You seemed to be quiet comfortable on my planet! At the beginning you wouldn’t even talk and now not just even 24 hours later you twirling around in front of me!” and Vegeta smirked at her.  
“I have to admit I feel quiet free on your planet!” Bulma simply answered.  
“Free?” Vegeta inquired but couldn’t follow up with his question as Bulma suddenly shouted. “Oh kami what a beautiful lake, can we go their please. I love the water!”  
“Of course, let us go over their!” and Vegeta pointed towards a white pavilion which stood right next to the lake. It was a gorgeous place with water lilies grown along the lakefront. Bulma bend down to test the water with her fingers.  
“What a shame, I should have brought my swimming costume, so I could go for a swim now!”  
“Yes you really should have brought one!” Vegeta was just thinking and imagined Bulma half-naked in front of him. And there it was again, that twinge.   
Instead he just said. “Not too cold for you? The lake is fed by a river that comes straight out of the forest over there and the river again has his source in the mountains far over there” and Vegeta pointed in the appropriate direction. “The water is usual freezing!”  
“Oh I like it cold. I enjoy the little tingling form cold water when it is piercing your skin like little needles!” Bulma admitted.  
Twinge, twinge, twinge, twinge.  
“Who thought that Princess Bulma from Lochta enjoys a little pain?” Vegea whispered underneath his breath.  
“Excuse me what did you say Prince … äh Vegeta?”  
“Nothing…just that I understand, I enjoy that feeling too!”  
Or rather giving it, Vegeta thought to himself.  
Bulma smiled and got up to walk back to the Prince to sit down with him in the pavilion.  
“So to continue our conversation from before, what did you mean when you said you feel free on my planet?”  
“Ohhhhh…..” Bulma flushed.   
“No worries you can trust me, I won’t tell anyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope those 3 chapters where somhow worth waiting for.  
> I just hope from now on I will be able to update more reguarly, to keep you guys all intressted.  
> Thank for reading!   
> Your Ms_Bulma_Quinn <3


	15. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
> First things first!  
> Thank you to everyone who takes the time reading my Story. I really appriciate it.  
> So...the next couple of chapters there is definitely more interactions between our favourite couple. :-) I hope you are going to enjoy it....especially the end of chapter 16. First time ever I have written somting like this...so I am pretty nervous what you guys think about it.  
> As usual I can't wait to read yor comments or recieve Kudos!! :-) :-)  
> And without further ado..........

Chi Chi was still a bit thrown by what Bulma said to her.

_‘Chi Chi when the moment comes you find someone special and fall in love with him you have to promise me you are going to leave me and become happy. Just because I am trapped doesn’t mean you have to be trapped too!’_

Bulma had really changed quite a bit till their arrived at Planet Vegeta.

“I am blaming you for it!” and Chi Chi looked angrily at Planet Vegetas three moons.

 

Bulma looked at Vegeta. Should she tell him? What is when he would think that she is weird? And why does she care so much about what he thinks of her.

Bulma took a deep breath. “Since I am 12 years old I live in a temple with priestesses and till now I have never left this temple. I am usually not allowed to speak to anyone except my family, the priestesses or Chi Chi!”

“What?” Vegeta had already assumed that Bulma was raised in way that left her very excluded, but that it was to that extend even startled him.

“Actually the only reason Chi Chi came with me was to ensure that even during my stay here on Planet Vegeta my contact with other people is as little as possible. So let us hope she won’t find us, otherwise we are going to be in big trouble!” Vegeta was surprised that Bulma wasn’t concerned by what she just said but rather amused.

“But why?”

“But why, what?”

“You have to live in a temple completely excluded from anyone else?”

“To be really honest. I never really thought about it. It is just the way it is. Chi Chi always says it is because my parents want to keep me safe!”

“From what or who?”

“Mhhh” Bulma put her finger on her chin during she thought about it. “I guess everyone!” and she laughed. “Sounds a bit ridiculous when you think about it!” Bulma had to admit herself.

“Yes because it is ridiculous!” Vegeta agreed with her. “What do you do all day?”

“I read and learn a lot from the priestesses about our universe and cultures. It isn’t that bad of a life. I am quite happy!”

“Quite?”

“I mean I would love to travel and see all the places I learn about. But it is as it is. I shouldn’t complain. I live in a beautiful temple all safe and sound. Other people have it a lot worse than I do!”

“Is this what they tell you?” Vegeta started to get really angry on Bulmas behalf now who just stared at the ground. He looked very closely at her. Since their started their conversation it seemed like Bulmas eyes got from a light blue to a darker hue and if he wasn’t mistaken she looked angry too.

Vegeta was about to say something when their suddenly heard Chi Chi shouting

“Bulma where are you?”

Bulmas head shot up, her eyes where all light blue again and she shouted back “I am over here!”

“Am I mistaken or even her voice sounds higher and brighter than before?” Vegeta thought to himself but out loud he just said “Ah kami damn nanny!”

“What?” Bulma inquired

“Nothing!”

“What are you doing here all by yourself? Chi Chi had finally reached the couple.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked disapproving at Chi Chi who got the hint and did the most sarcastic little courtesy ever. “Prince Vegeta!” she greeted him with a tiny bow of her head.

“Lady Chi Chi as you can clearly see Bulma isn’t by herself. I am with her.” Vegeta left out Bulmas title on purpose and by the way Chi Chi looked at him she wasn’t happy at all about it.

“Prince Vegeta I….” but Chi Chi was cut off by none other than Bulma herself.

“I am sorry Chi Chi I didn’t inform you. But as it turns out it is tradition that the Prince spends some alone time with the contestants to get them to know better!”

“I see!” but Chi Chi still wasn’t happy about the whole situation.

“The Queen knew where I was!” Bulma continued to reassure her and Chi Chi remembered she promised the Queen to trust her.

“All right then” Chi Chi gave up she knew to continue this conversation would be senseless. But it is time now for you to come back to get ready for dinner!”

“Okay I am coming!” Bulma agreed cheerfully. “Vegeta thank you very much for your time!” and Bulma stood up.

Vegeta followed her suite, took her right hand and touched the back of her hand carefully with his lips. “The pleasure is all mine! And I promise we will repeat it!” Vegeta looked provocative at Chi Chi who just did the same back to him.

“Time to go!” Chi Chi simply stated, took Bulma by her hand and the two of them walked away.

But before Bulma turned around Vegeta could have sworn he saw the dark hue in her eyes again.

 

“You know, I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t always tread me like a little child!” Bulma complaint to Chi Chi when their arrived back at their room.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. That was embarrassing!”

“Embarrassing? You know what is embarrassing that I find you alone with this Prince Vegeta every time I turn my back and leave you alone for a couple of minutes!”

“You do know that the reason why we are here! That Prince Vegeta can meet us!”

“No the reason why you are here is that the Saiyajins can continue this whole shamble their call an Empire!” Bulma looked hurt now but Chi Chi was fuming and continued “Do you really think that arrogant jerk has a real interest in you? Bulma you don’t know what men are capable of doing!”

“Yes and thanks to you and my parents I will never find out!” Bulma was screaming now.

“Bulma, I…” Chi Chi didn’t know what to say anymore and Bulma who was surprised by herself calmed down.

“Chi Chi you promised me I am allowed to make a couple of experiences this week! So please stop to get angry every time I make some. Please. You know this is my only chance!”

“Yes but this guy….” but Bulma interrupted her again.

“I don’t know what you heard about him and I don’t want to know. But so far he is just very polite to me. And if this should change I promise you I will tell you immediately! And this is the end of this conversation!” Bulma breathed in “And now please help me to get ready!” Bulma was her sweet self again and walked into her room. She didn’t notice the concerned look on Chi Chis face with which she was looking at the moons.

 

Bulma felt fantastic at dinner again, her fight with Chi Chi long forgotten. She was in her happy place next to the Queen again. Who told her another story of her adventures on other planets.

The dessert just was cleared.

“I love Chocolate Tart! Don’t you?” the Queen asked Bulma.

“I would have preferred something else for dessert” Vegeta whispered thinking just Kakarot could hear him who chuckled in agreement.

But as his mother turned to her right hand side to thank Caulio, Bulma locked eyes with him and said under her breath “I bet you do!” and smirked at him.

The Princess of Lochta just made that comment and smirked.

Vegeta couldn’t believe it. He was completely flabbergasted and looked around him like he was looking for witnesses who would confirm to him what he just heard and saw. But it seemed like no one else noticed it, not even Kakarot next to him.

Chi Chi was in complete shock. Oh yes she witnessed what Bulma just did, but pretended she hadn’t.

She tried to stay cool to decide what the best course of action would be.

Chi Chis head suddenly felt a bit forward and she caught herself with her hand.

“Are you okay?” Kakarot inquired who realized that Chi Chi suddenly didn’t look too well anymore.

“My apologies! I just feel a bit dizzy. Your majesty if you would excuse me I would like to retire to my room!”

The Queen nodded with her head “Of course Lady Chi Chi!” and Chi Chi got up but swayed a bit as she did.

Bulma and Kakarot got up immediately as well and Bulma supported her by her shoulders.

“You shouldn’t go by yourself. I come with you!” Bulma sounded very concerned. She blamed herself thinking it was her fault and the fight they had beforehand that Chi Chi felt unwell.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to ruin your evening!” Chi Chi lied without a blush.

“Hundred Percent. Your majesty if you would excuse me as well. I would prefer to accompany my lady in waiting back to our room!”

“Of course girls! Are you sure you don’t want anyone else to come. My personal doctor maybe?”

“Thank you very much for the offer your majesty. But I guess I just need to lie down. Thank you for coming with me Princess!”

“Of course!” And Bulma and Chi Chi walked away. As they were nearly out of the door Bulma turned her head slightly left and looked half back at Vegeta who immediately noticed her looking at him under half open eyelids. The darker hue was definitely back and if it would have been any other girl than Bulma he would have sworn there was the ‘Follow me’ look in her eyes.

Vegeta started to ponder “What is going on here?”

“Hey what’s wrong with you?” Kakarot waved in front of Vegetas face to get his attention.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you? You were the one who jumped up full of concern to come to the nannies aid!”

“I wasn’t!” and Kakarot pouted like a little child.

“Yes you were! You really try to play the nanny aren’t you? Do you think you get her to suck your…”

“BOYS!” the Queen interrupted. “Any of you would like a cup of tea or coffee?”

“No, we are fine!” both of them answered in shock, hoping the Queen didn’t hear what they just said. But something in her eyes told Vegeta she did.


	16. Into the woods

As soon as Chi Chi was sure nobody could see them anymore, she took Bulmas hand and started running.

“Chi Chi what are you doing? You really shouldn’t run if you aren’t feeling very well!”

Bulma was very confused by Chi Chi odd behavior. But Chi Chi didn’t answer at all and kept on running straight to their room.

As soon as their entered she pushed Bulma in front of the windowfront, before the balcony, where she was completely engulfed in moon light.

“This stops now!” Chi Chis voice sounded unusually threatening, especially when it was Bulma she spoke with.

Bulma looked down, but Chi Chi noticed the little smirk on her lips.

“I don’t know what you mean?” Bulma answered pertly.

Chi Chi noticed immediately that her voice had change. It was a lot lower and huskier than usual.

“You know exactly what I mean. Leave her alone. This is the worst time for her, for you to take over!”.

“What do you except me to do, if she lets me do it so easily!” The voice was taunting Chi Chi. “She is going through a lot of changes this couples of hours, not a wonder she is turning to me!”

“She knows she doesn’t need you, that I am always here for her. So, leave her alone!” Chi Chi stepped towards Bulma with her fist clenched.

“Wow, calm down now. You know you are going to hurt her not me”! The voice tried reasoning with Chi Chi. “And you know exactly what I need. The water is calling me. And I can’t help it with those three moons in the sky. Their making me even stronger and you know that!””

“I feared it!”. Chi Chi had calmed down and breathed in as deep as possible. “Okay, if I allow you to visit the water, will you behave?”

“I will try!” the voice said honestly.

“I am warning you!” as quick she calmed down, Chi Chi was angry again.

“It is not my fault, something is different about her. Like she is aware of me the first time in her life! Let me go for a swim, and we will see if it helps. You know I would never do anything to hurt her, I can just do what she lets me do. She is the one in power!”

“I am seriously questioning this right now!” Chi Chi said boldly.

“But it is the truth!” The voice sounded truthful and looked directly into Chi Chis eyes. Chi Chi noticed how much darker they are as when they belong to Bulma.

“Okay, so where is the water you are seeking so much and how do we get there without anyone noticing it!”

“No worries!”, the voice grinned “I’ve got this!”

 

Vegeta was still confused about what just happened. He was sure he didn’t imagine it. It was the second time this day Bulma went through those odd changes, where her eyes and voice had changed and as quickly went back to normal.

_“I bet you do!”_

He still couldn’t believe she said that, especially with that little smirk she wore on her face.

And there was the twinge again, he also tried to ignore more than once this day.

“What is going on here?” he questioned himself as he stepped outside onto his balcony and looked down to Bulmas room.

And first he didn’t realize it, but there was someone on her balcony. It was her and the nanny.

“What are their doing?”

And to make it any more confusing for him, Chi Chi climbed on top of Bulmas back.

“What the fuck!” but Vegeta hadn’t finished the question, before Bulma jumped off the balcony, landed more than secure on the first tree and disappeared into the woods.

He was completely dumbstruck by what just aspired.

“Don’t stand around like an idiot, follow them!” he scolded himself and flew towards the forest.

He followed the girls carefully to make sure they wouldn’t notice him. He couldn’t believe it. Bulma was jumping with just an ease through the trees, she could be part of one of his elite teams. And on top she carried Chi Chi like she weighted nothing.

A couple of times Bulma looked suspiciously behind her. But Vegeta was confident there was no way she would be able to detect him. But thanks to his excellent Saiyajin vision he could clearly see her in the dark. And when she looked back one more time, he clearly could see her eyes and that they were the darkest blue he had ever see them in.

“I will find out what is going on here, or I am not the prince of all Saiyajins anymore.

He hadn’t to follow the girls for too long, as after a couple of minutes those two landed in front of the lake, Vegeta had told Bulma earlier about.

Vegeta, himself landed a couple of meters away of them, hiding in the dark and behind a proud grown tree.

“Chi Chi don’t be such a perv, turn around when I get undressed”, Vegeta could hear her giggling, but the voice, it was so much darker even raunchy. Oh, he loved it

He noticed Chi Chi unapproving look, but she turned around without any hesitation.

“Do you have to get completely naked for this?”

“Of course, I love how the cold water pierces my whole skin, especially the sensitive areas!” and there was this carefree laugh again…and the twinge.

“You promised me to behave yourself!”

“I am behaving otherwise I would get naked in front of you and seduce you, my lovely Lady in waiting!”

If Vegeta wouldn’t know it any better he would have said, Bulma was torturing Chi Chi. And he started questioning her. Was her behavior in the palace just an act, to get his attention? But why would she play such a game and why would be Chi Chi so upset by it. So, he immediately got this theory out of his head and kept on observing.

Chi Chi was clenching her fist now and looked angrier than ever. And Bulma, Bulma started to undress, very slowly.

Vegeta couldn’t believe his eyes, here in the middle of the forest, the shy and innocent Bulma was about to get completely naked.

And she didn’t disappoint him.

After she opened her tight, sleeveless, Jersey style dark blue dress, she wore for dinner. She let it fall to the ground without any hesitation, the fabric gathered around her ankles. So bended down to pick it up and to give Vegeta a nice view of her derrière. In her compromising position, she turned around to look behind her.

Vegeta thought at first, he was busted, but reassured himself, she hadn’t seen him when she turned back around. But he was somehow certain he saw a little knowing smile on her face.

Next, and that made Vegetas throat dry, Bulma discarded her bra and stepped out of her panties. She turned to Chi Chi, but it seemed like she made sure that just her back was showing to Vegeta.

“Please Chi Chi do you mind holding this for me?” and her voice sounded a bit like her old self again.

Chi Chi just nodded and stuck her arm out for Bulma to hang her clothes and underwear over it.

“Thank you!” and Bulma walked straight towards the lake and into it.

The cold water engulfed Bulma and Vegeta could hear her moan when finally, her whole body was underwater. She took a couple of deep breathes and completely dived under.

Vegeta couldn’t believe it how long she was able to hold her breath. He even started to get concerned, when Bulma suddenly, in the middle of the lake, shot out of the water and hovered above it.

Strings of water danced around her. If Vegeta wouldn’t have been so fascinated by it, he would have been upset by the fact that thanks to the water he wasn’t able to see Bulmas body in all its glory.

Bulma moved her fingers elegantly and the water danced along with them.

Vegeta looked at Chi Chi who looked captivated, worried and sad at the same time.

Which again reassured Vegeta, that Bulmas behavior wasn’t an act.

He continued to watch Bulma who treated the water around her like an instrument. The strings followed her movements as she started to move quicker and quicker. Suddenly she stilled and so did the water around her. But what was even more astonishing is, that with a slight push from Bulmas palms the water turned into ice

Vegeta couldn’t believe his eyes any more, not was Bulma just able to bend an element, but also to change its state.

“Unbelievable!” he whispered to himself and admired the crystal-clear ice as it sparkled in the moon light.

But the wonder was short lived, then Bulma started to move her hands again, the water melted and disappeared with Bulma back in the lake.

Vegeta didn’t move a mussel in expectation what was about to happen next.

Again, Bulma stayed an unusual long time under water, before emerging again.

She started to walk out of the lake.

“Chi Chi did you bring a towel with you by any change?” and Vegeta could hear the softer more Bulma like voice again.

“Of course, I did!” and Chi Chi stepped towards the lake and without a heartbeat missed, Bulma was wrapped and a fluffy white towel.

“Thank you!” Chi Chi just nodded, turned around and started to walk away.

“I hung your clothes in this bush”, and she pointed to her right-hand side. “I walk a bit into the forest to give you privacy to dry yourself and get dressed. Find me when you are ready!”. Chi Chi tried not to sound annoyed and angry but failed miserably. “And then, I hope you are going to calm down and keep your promise!”

“No worries, I feel her already taken over. It worked as promised!” and Chi Chi could hear Bulmas voice again which made her smile a bit.

“Good!”, she answered short and blunt. “Shout if you need me, I will be close by!” and she disappeared out of side.

As Chi Chi was gone, Bulma turned to face the tree where Vegeta was hiding behind.

Again, he though she caught him. He was annoyed with himself that he was holding his breath. Even when she caught him, he was the prince. There was not really anything she could do against him. And if she would go to his mother he simply would deny all allegations. It was her word, against the future king.

But soon he forgot all about his worries, when it was obvious that Bulma hadn’t notice him as she without apprehension started to dry herself.

She started at her ankle and moved the towel over her smooth caves up her tights, down again and continued with the other side.

Vegeta could see everything and was rock hard. He could feel how his dick strained painfully against his trousers. He wanted to free him so badly but was distracted by the sight of Bluma who continued to dry around her neck and moved towards her breast.

She took her left breast in her hand and with circular movements dried it of slowly.

Vegeta noticed that her nipples perked up as she moved to the other one.

She had amazing tits. Vegeta licked his lips, how badly he wanted to taste them.

But he remembered that the nanny was close by and Vegeta dicked his fingers into the bark of the tree. He hoped it would stop him from barging forwards and just to take her now and then.

But he had to hold on even harder when Bulma started to rub her tight belly and moved even further south to dry the little blue locks above her pussy.

Vegeta was dying behind his tree and to completely finish him of, Bulmas hand with the towel disappeared between her legs. She carefully rubbed the inside of her legs dry and a little moan escaped her mouth.

Vegeta was about to come in his pants but was hold back by what happened next.

Bulma, still with her hand between her legs, looked up, smiled directly at him and turned around to gather her underwear and dress.

As she adjusted her bra, she looked one more time knowingly behind her, before slipping in her dress and calling for Chi Chi. “Chi Chi, I am ready to go!”.

“Finally, took you long enough let us go!”. This time Bulma crawled on Chi Chis back and the two of them dashed away into the forest.

“Is she aware, I watched her!” Vegeta asked himself before he lifted off and flew back to the castle.

Completely overwhelmed by what he just witnessed he lied down on his bed, as soon as he arrived at home and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. Immediately pictures of a naked Bulma half pleasuring herself in front of him came back to his mind. At first, he hesitated, but gave in quickly and finally freed his throbbing cock from his imprisonment. It was completely hard and sprung straightway against his belly, with the first drops of precum already dripping down from the tip.

Vegeta breathed in sharply when he started to stroke his enlarged member and more pictures from Bulma started to flow into his mind. He pumped harder and harder, as he imagined how it could have been, joining her in her actions.

He could clearly picture how he stepped out of the darkness and made himself known to her. At first, she would look shocked but then she would invite him and without waiting any longer he would give her the deepest kiss possible. He would continue to nipple on her neck and to finally taste those great tits of her. He could hear her moan as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked and bite carefully on it. As he continued to taste her breast he moved his fingers further south and was greeted by an already soaking wet pussy. The image of him stocking the silk folds of her cunt gave him the rest and he came, hard, his seed covering his belly and he wasn’t sure if he not even shouted out her name.

Again, he covered his eyes with the back of his hands and moaned silently.

“Bulma, what are you doing to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it.  
> I won't promise it....but I hope the next couple of chapters will follow soon.  
> I try to write and update as regular as possible I promise.  
> Have a lovley Sunday.  
> Your Ms_Bulma_Quinn <3 <3


	17. Elementary, Kakarot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> Puhh...this took me a lot longer then anticipated!! Somehow it was a hard chapter to write. (No worries I don't try to fish for compliments! ;-))  
> Because of that it is just one chapter this time! :-(  
> But at least it didn't turned as bad as I feared....I hope!  
> As usual I am interessted in what you think! <3  
> And without further ado....

Vegeta woke up and immediately had to growl. He was in a very bad mood. He hardly got any sleep last night. Every single time he closed his eyes he had to think about her.

“Her!” he growled and thought about what aspired yesterday. Of course, he wasn’t embarrassed about the fact that he pleasured himself. That was nothing new to him. What really annoyed him was the reason why he had done it.

Bulma crawled into his head and refused to come out of it.

Somehow, she managed it to stimulate all his senses. It was like being in a good fight with a worthy opponent. She challenged him in every single way. And for once he didn’t like it. This was not how it suppose to be. He was the one supposed to be in charge in this. But now he was lying in his bed, pining over her. This should be the other way around. He was supposed to be the tease, not her.

And he had to growl again. On one side he just wanted to forget all about her but on the other side he just couldn’t help himself. He had to figure her and her secret out. And he had just 5 days left to do so.

“Waky, Waky, Sunshine!” Kakarot burst into the prince’s room like it would be his own. “It is time to raise! You have another great day ahead of you. Spending aaaaaaalllll”, Kakarot tried to stretch the word as far as possible, “day with those lovely young ladies! So, with who you are going to spend some time today? I hope one of the Saiyajin girls so that you can make a decision by the end of the week!”

“Vegeta?”

The prince didn’t react. No shouting, no screaming. Kakarot started to be worried and walked further into the room. “Are you death?”

“You still in bed! What is going on?” Kakarot stood in front of Vegeta, with his hands on his hips, looking like a scolding mother.

Vegeta just starred ahead with his eyebrows knitted together in deep thoughts.

Kakarot was a bit out of the water here. He never saw Vegeta in a mood like this. Angry yes, furious yes, furiously angry yes, yes and yes. But never like this.

“Kakarot!” Kakarot had to jump a bit as the prince suddenly addressed him.

“Yes?!” he stammered carefully. He was on his guard. Who knew what a Vegeta in this mood was capable of doing.

“I really need you to distract that nanny as long as possible today. Take her to the city, for dinner, fuck her, I don’t care. I don’t want to see her in the palace all day long!”

“Vegeta!”, Kakarot sounded exhausted. “This obsession is really going too far. We talked about this. I don’t mind you having some fun, but the reality is that by the end of this week you must make a very serious decision. And maybe…. just maybe you should at least know the name of your future wife!”

“Shut up!” Vegeta starred of in the distance again and Kakarot felt silent as asked.

They were like this for a couple of minutes as Vegeta suddenly spoke again.

“I am going to tell you something now, but if any word of this leaves this room I am going to kill you, and this time, I mean it!”

“Awww, I knew it you never really wanted to kill me before!” And Kakarot winked at Vegeta and sat down on the end of his prince’s bed.

“So, what is eating you up?”

 

“Did you hit your head on something before you went to bed?” Kakarot concluded after listing to what Vegeta witnessed yesterday. Of course, he did let out a couple of details. The details he could remember the clearest, but still decided it was better to keep them to himself.

“Kakarot,” Vegeta growled “this is serious! We need to find out what is going on here!”

“Why?”

“Why? Because I said so, that’s why!”

“Not good enough!” Kakarot answered and prepared himself for the death stares.

Oh and they came.

Kakarot tried to be strong, but without Vegeta have to say another word, he caved in.

With his head hold low he asked: “Okay what is the plan?”

“I told you already what your part is. Just leave the rest to me!”

“Alright then, I am going to look for Chi Chi!”

“Who?”

“The nanny!”

“Good. Do that!”.

“You know, not that I am complaining. But there used to be a time, as your Captain I was on foreign planets, gathering intel on the Icejins, fighting, you know doing warrior stuff. Not shopping and spying on nannies. Not complaining, just saying!” And Kakarot raised his arms in defeat.

“You know, I am just giving you the jobs I think you can handle, captain!” Vegeta said with a smirk.

“Pff you know next time someone tries to kill you, I let them!”

“Pff yeah right because I am relying my life on you!”

“Oh sorry, so you were generous those hundred-odd couple of times I rescued your life?”

“Of course, I was. Every time you got a promotion or some reward! I let you, I didn’t need you to do it!”

Sometimes he was so infuriating Kakrot could have strangled him. But he just sighed and left the room.

“Big headed idiot!”

“I heard that!”

“I wanted you too!”

 

“It is good to see that the future of the Saiyjin Empire is in just mature hands!”

Kakarot turned around after he slammed Vegetas door shut.

“No one is asking after your op…….oh Lady Chi Chi, good morning. How lovely to see you!”

In front of him stood a very disapproving Chi Chi. She had her hand on her hips and eyed him suspiciously. “What was that all about?”

“Äh, äh…...” Kakarot struggled to find an answer for Chi Chi but suddenly an idea came to his rescue and he started to eye Chi Chi suspiciously.

“Let me ask you first, how you got in this part of the castle. Just the royal family, their closest servants and I are allowed here!”

At first Chi Chi had to giggle about the fact that Kakarot separated him from the servants, those proud Saiyajins. But then she could see how serious Kakrot was about this.

But if she was intimidated by the serious look he gave her, she didn’t show it!”

“Excuse me!”, she said dripping of sarcasm. “Your queen requested to see me!”

“But that still doesn’t explain what you are doing around here!” Kakarot continued to interrogate her.

“I..I….I got lost, okay!” Chi Chi finally admitted.

“You got lost! Is getting lost a special skill of the people of Lochta?” Kakarot hinting at the fact that the first time their meet was because princess Bulma got lost in the castle.

“Or are you just not used to big castles like this one!” and Kakarot laughed.

“You know it is not about the size of the castle, it is about the quality in which it is build!” Chi Chi looked victorious at him and Kakarot wondered if she knows the implications of what she just said. But her smile revealed that she did and that left Kakarot a bit dumbstruck.

“So Goku, are you going to stare at me all day or can you show me the way back?”

“First, stop calling me that ridiculous name and yes, come on let us go. Did you already have breakfast? I am starving!”

“No, I didn’t!” Chi Chi confessed. “I just dropped of Bulma….äh princess Bulma quickly off and rushed to the queen!”

“Can you tell me why the queen wanted to see you?”

“Yes, she just wanted to know if princess Bulma feels comfortable now, after she was a bit reserved at the beginning!”

“And?”

“I have to say the princess really enjoys at here on Vegeta. I never seen her so liberated! Which is good and very exhausting at the same time!”

“I can rely to that!” and Kakarot and Chi Chi laughed together at that.

“Not an easy job to babysit royals, isn’t it!” Kakarot added.

“It has its moments! Good and bad!” Chi Chi admitted.

“It does have it upsides sometimes!” Kakarot agreed

“Something to do with girls?” and Chi Chi smirked at him.

Wow since when has the nanny humor, Kakarot wondered. She seemed a bit more at ease then the previous days. Has this something to do with what happened yesterday evening?

“Maybe!” Kakarot answered truthfully. “I have to say Lady Chi Chi it seems like you are enjoying your time on Vegeta as well. You seemed less worried!”

“Do I? Mhh maybe you right. I never had a holiday before. And this feels like holiday. When the princess is with the queen, I don’t have to worry so much about her and can relax a bit and do things I want to do!” Chi Chi was surprised by herself and how open she was whilst taking with Goku.

“Yes, it is a full-time job we do. I would say even a lifelong job. And ´their` come always first!”

Chi Chi had to think about Bulmas words, to leave her when she would fall in love, but did she even have the opportunity to fall in love. Who would understand this kind of dedication and dutifulness?

Chi Chi looked at him. Maybe that is the reason why she can open up to Goku. He understands and knows.

“Lady Chi Chi!” Kakarot suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts. “Why don’t we take the opportunity of our two royal pains in the butt being occupied all day and I show you around a little. You haven’t seen anything yet, except for the castle and a couple of shops. What do you think?”

Chi Chi didn’t know what to say. But then when Bulma was allowed to have some fun this week why wasn’t she. And actually, Goku wasn’t that bad of a company as she initially thought so she said:

“Yes, why not!” as their arrived at the big double door that lead into the big dining room.

“Great I pick you up at your room as soon as the lessons for the princess have started, okay!”

Chi Chi just managed to say okay, before Kakarot was off.

 

As soon as Vegeta heard Kakarot and Chi Chi talking, he snug out of his room and went straight to the dining room. He hoped Kakarot would lead Chi Chi the long way around and he didn’t disappoint him. When Vegeta arrived at the dining room, far and wide was no nanny to be seen. But he immediately spotted Bulma who talked with two other princesses which names and origins he didn’t know and frankly didn’t care about. And he hadn’t to. As soon as he approached the group the two-other princess scattered away. Leaving Bulma puzzled by why their suddenly left her. So, she turned around and saw prince Vegeta. Vegeta noticed that immediately her eyes lit up and she flashed him that gorgeous smile of hers.

“Good morning Vegeta!” she greeted him cheerfully.

Vegeta looked very intense at her.

Her eyes where bright light blue, she wore her typical little smile and was holding her head in this very cute way a bit to the right.

She was again, the perfect picture of innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next time, there will be more of our favourite couple, but also Kakarots and Chi Chis realationship will progress.  
> I hope you stay tuned and the next couple of chapaters will follow as soon as possible.
> 
> P.S. If Chi Chi thinks or addresses Kakarot, she calls and thinks of him as Goku! In case you should wonder why he is sometimes called one name and then the other! :-)
> 
> Your Ms_Bulma_Quinn <3


	18. To live and die for others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I have a couple of new chapters for you I really hope you going to enjoy. But first I would like to thank you for all the comments and kudos I received in the meantime. They really keep me going!!!! <3  
> And without further ado.....

“Good morning, Bulma”, Vegeta greeted her in return, still eying her very intense from head to toe.

Bulma started to feel uncomfortable.

“Everything alright?” She asked nervously the prince.

“Hmpf!” was the only response from the prince. Still looking very suspiciously at Bulma.

Bulma started to shake lightly. What was wrong with him, he never looked at her in this way and it was the first time Bulma understood why he was so feared in this universe. His look shock her to her core. And first she thought it was fear, but then she noticed the feeling between her legs. It was the same she experienced yesterday after she had that strange dream but this time she knew immediately what it meant. She was aroused.

Bulma felt confused and embarrassed at the same time. She didn’t know what to do or what to think. She just stood there, shell shocked, looking at the prince.

She noticed that his nostrils started to flare, and he started to sniff the air. Slowly but surely the signs of recognition were showing in his face. “No, he must be mistaken!” the prince thought to himself. “This can’t be true!”

But he noticed that Bulma was also blushing furiously and wasn’t able to look into his eyes anymore.

“Bulma!” and Vegeta stepped forwards. Bulma looked up again and their both locked eyes.

 

“Princess!” Chi Chi greeted the princess cheerfully from afar, waving wildly at her. Vegeta immediately stepped back from Bulma and crossed his arms.

Chi Chi reached the couple: “Oh and good morning prince Vegeta!”

“Hmpf!” and Vegeta walked away.

“Hhm, whats wrong with him?” Chi Chi inquired from Bulma.

“How shall I now?” Bulma answered a bit to snippy.

“Okay what’s wrong with you?” Chi Chi wanted to know now from Bulma.

“Nothing!”, again a bit to snippy for Chi Chis liking.

Chi Chi just wanted to give Bulma a piece of her mind, but she was disturbed by Queen Komatsuna.”

“Good morning Ladies!”

“Good morning, your highness!” Bulma and Chi Chi answered in union

“I am terribly sorry to interrupt but our next lesson is starting!” and the Queen turned to the whole room and spoke loud enough that everyone could hear her: “Please princesses follow me outsight, our next lesson will start shortly. Today we talk about Saiyajin economics.

There was an audible moan going through the room. The Queen turned around and had to giggle a bit to herself. She knew the princesses were annoyed about the lessons. But Bulma just looked excited at her and followed the Queen on her heels.

Bulma was not just excited about the next lesson but also to escape Chi Chi, Vegeta, this room and the whole situation all together.

 

“Are you going to follow her?” Kakarott suddenly stood in Vegetas shadow behind him so no one would notice him. Usually a tactic their use during battle.

Vegeta just nodded.

“I have good news for you and your obsession. The nanny agreed to go out with me. I will take her into the city and try to keep her their as long as possible, okay!?”

Vegeta just nodded again.

“Good, see you when I get back!” and Kakarot disappeared into thin air and a couple of seconds later Vegeta did the same.

 

Knock, knock. Kakarot appeared again in front of Bulmas and Chichis room.

Chi Chi opened immediately the door and Kakarot couldn’t believe his eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful. Instead of her usual tight bun, she wore a ponytail and a couple of strands of her hair were falling into her face, framing it in a lovely way and making her look a lot softer. And her clothe. Instead of her wide black doji pants she wore red ones.

And instead of the baggy black top with the royal sign of the royal family of Lochta, she wore a tight blue red dress which was hugging her figure and showed of how great it was. Her sharply hips were shown off in an even better way by a red belt she had fasten around her waist.

Kakarot just stood their and starred at her.

“Anything wrong?” Chi Chi inquired.

“No, no…..” Kakarot shock his head slowly. “You just look very beautiful and that surprised me!”

“Excuse me!” Chi Chi hissed and punched him in the stomach. “What do you mean? That it surprises you that I am not as much of a hack as you were thinking!”

Kakarot was holding his stomach. That really hurt. “This is not a good start!” he was thinking.

“No, no you misunderstood me. I meant your beauty really threw me off. It was meant as a compliment, actually!” and still slightly crouching in pain, he flashed Chi Chi his goofy grin.

“Oh!” she just responded, and her checks were colored slightly red as a sign of her embarrassment.

But quickly she regained her composer and crossed her arms.

“Didn’t sound like one! Chi Chi looked at Kakarot. She had to admit he looked sincere enough.

“Okay then, let us go you big Goku!” and Chi Chi stepped past Kakarot into the hall way. On her way she punched Kakarot for good measurement one more time on his upper arm.

“Au, can you please stop hurting me!”

“No!” Chi Chi answered simply.

 

Chi Chi had to admit she had quiet a nice day with Goku.

After a rocky start, where he insisted to carry and fly her into the city, an offer she of course refused at first. But after another heated argument, she finally caved in and let the Saiyajin fly her into the city.

It was quiet the experience. Chi Chi herself was able to surpass great distances with her mighty jumps, but it was nothing against the speed of Gokus flight abilities.

Goku just offered to buy her something to eat from one of the many street food vans, when it was the hundertste time that day, she remembered how she felt in his arms. He had great body head that kept her nice and warm during the fast flight and the cold wind his fast speed created. Even though they were in great height, she wasn’t even scared for a second. She had to admit, she felt protected in his arms. Being so close to him, she could feel his aura, which just radiated power and strength. Being in his arms is properly the safest place in this universe. And in a long time Chi Chi experienced something like inner peace and that everything in this universe was going to be okay. As long as she was in his arms.

Chi Chi was suddenly shocked by herself and this revelation. Goku had managed to wake this kind of feelings in her. Just from one quick flight. And she didn’t really know what to do with it.

“Here we go!” Kakarot suddenly yanked Chi Chi out of her thoughts. “I hope you going to like it, it is a traditional Saiyajin snack!”

“Snack!” Chi Chi inquired and looked at the mountain of meat and noddles. And she had to laugh very hard.

“Yes, for us Saiyajin it is a snack!” and Kakarot had to laugh himself, realizing that for other living beings the portion was properly big enough to eat for two days.

“You Saiyjains have for sure a healthy appetite. You know when you put a Son in front of Goku, it is a famous rice dish on my planet. The name suits you better from minute to minute!” and Chi Chi had to giggle some more.

“Oh please, don’t make this ridiculous name even longer!” and Kakarot sighted in defeat, knowing very well she would never stop calling him this name.

“Ah don’t be a party popper, Son-Goku!” and Chi Chi, still laughing, notched Kakarot slightly in his rips with her elbow.

“I am not!” Kakarot tried to claim. But Chi Chi could see clearly how annoyed he was. She still was very amused by it but also tried to make peace with him.

Still giggling: “Okay, where do you want to eat this “snack?” she asked him quickly before he could get even sourer.

Taking the peace offering, Kakarot pointed to the top of a hill outside the city.

“Let us go up there. It is a beautiful spot and I showed you already everything interesting in the city!”

“Till we get up there, our food will be cold!” Chi Chi argued.

“Not when we fly again!” and Kakarot wiggled his eyebrows at her. Chi Chi just rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

Without further discussions, Kakarot scooped her up in his arms and rushed with her towards the hill.

 

Chi Chi had to admit it was really beautiful up here. What she hadn’t noticed from afar was the great statue on top of the hill under which Goku started to get comfortable.

The statue was sculptured in the shape of a very beautiful young woman, with flaring hair, ready to attack.

“This is our version of Taiyō. Our goddess of the sun, as you know!” Kakarot offered as an explanation.

Chi Chi just nodded and admired the statue some more. She especially noticed her regal nose and stern eyes.

“She looks a lot like your Queen!” Chi Chi shared her observation with Kakarot. “Which makes her look a lot….”

“A lot like Vegeta!” Kakarot interrupted her. “Very well observed Chi Chi. Of course, the prince is the spitting image of his father. But when you look closer you also can see a lot of the queen in the prince. Their especially share a fiery spirit. That’s the reason why so many believe he is the next legendary!”

“Yeah, the princess mentioned something like this to me before we left Lochta!”

“Your princess knows a lot, for someone who never left her home before!”

“Yes, she does!”, Chi Chi just simply answered. Kakarot noticed that this topic seemed to upset Chi Chi.

“Did you ever leave Lochta before this journey?” Kakarot asked her.

“No, I didn’t. I am on the princess side since I was little child. I go where the princess goes, and….” Chi Chi wore a sad smile on her lips “Till recently the princess didn’t go very far!”

Kakarot just nodded. He and Vegeta suspected this. He remembered his conversation with the prince from this morning. Maybe now it is a good time to get some information out of Chi Chi regarding Bulmas strange transformation. But he had to tread carefully. “Best I try first to gain her trust!” Kakarot thought to himself.

“I am on the prince’s side since I was a little boy myself!” Kakarot thought when he shares some of his story with her, maybe she will start to reveal some of hers and Bulmas to him.

But fishing Chi Chi wasn’t easy. She just nodded and drifted off. “You know, I am really astonished by the fact, that a male dominant race like yours, holds a female god in such high regards!”

“The highest!” Kakarot agreed.

“Why is that?”

“Hm, good question?” Kakarot thought for a second before he answered. “Yes, male Saiyajins are a lot stronger then our females. But as you can see, especially in our queen and it pains me to say so, our females are a lot cleverer and more cunning then we are. Their don’t rely only on pure strength but more on brains! And that makes them even more dangerous”

Chi Chi was surprised that a dominant strong Saiyajin as Kakarot was, would admit to something like this.

“As the queen said so many times herself. When the men are away fighting, it is up to the women to keep the planet and empire together. And she is completely right about this. We lost so many previous wars due to the fact that we went unprepared and without any plan into a battle. Just our lust for fighting driving us. It was king Vegeta who changed the way we would battle by simply listening to his wife, Queen Kamatsuna. All the tactics king Vegeta has used in the past are from the queen. Like this his army was able to win one battle after the next. That’s the reason the Saiyajin Empire increased so much the last couple of years!”

“And the kings pride isn’t hurt by this!” Chi Chi wondered.

“I know it is hard to believe and it took some time, but as violent we are as a race, we Saiyajin hold great respect for our women. Believe me noting in this universe is more dangerous than an angry Saiyajin women! Also in the good old times, it was never sure who the father was of a strong offspring but of course you always knew who the mother was. So a strong warrior was always more associated with his mother than his father!”

“What do you mean by people didn’t know who the father was!”

“Let us just say, a good hundred years ago we Saiyajins were a bit more feral then now a day!” and Kakarot winked at Chi Chi.

“OH!”

“It was time to get back on track!” Kakarot thought.

“Vegeta and I were lucky to have mothers who early on taught us how important, not only our strength but also our brain was during a battle. Thanks to them, Vegeta and I are a different class of warrior now a day. Especially the prince is a master of tactics. Jobs which usually require an army, we two do by ourselves!”

“Your mother must be very proud of you!” Kakarot tried to find some sarcasm in her words, but didn’t.

“I hope she would be! She died when I was around ten years old”

Chi Chi pricked up her ears at this.

“Oh, I am sorry to hear that!” Chi Chi was genuinely upset for Goku.

“It is fine. She died the most honorable death. Protecting the queen. Since then the royal family was more than generous to my family. As you know, I am a Captain in the prince’s army, my brother is a Captain in the kings army and my father one of the kings highest advisors!”

“Mhh, I am not sure if this is so generous, actually your whole family lives and dies for the royal family of planet Vegeta!”.

“That is correct! But you know as it is, loyalty is everything for someone like us!”

Come on…..come on.

Chi Chi nodded. “Yes, you are right. I couldn’t imagine not being on Bulmas side. I don’t know why I even tried to give you a hard time. My family also lives and dies for our royal family. I protect the princess and my dad is a council man himself!”

“And your mum?”

“We have a lot in common, Goku. My mum died during child birth. She was a close friend to our queen. My dad was a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation, so our king and queen took me in and treated me like their own. I will be forever grateful to them and in return I sworn to protect the princess forever!”

“If you don’t mind me asking why does the princess need so much protection. I don’t understand!”

Chi Chi looked at him, then behind him.

“Oh kami the sun is already settling. Goku I need to get back to the palace. Bulmas lesson is over since hours!”

Kakarot tried to argue, but looking into her eyes he had a change of heart. So much determination to protect. Like looking into a mirror.

“Of course, come here!” and he cradled her into her arms again, flying of in the direction of the palace. Kakarot was confused by his won actions. He was so close. But somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to deceive her any further. There were so different and similar at the same time. And somewhere deep inside him, he knew from now on the prince wasn’t the only person anymore Kakarot felt he had to protect.


	19. Feelings, hmpf

Vegeta was fuming with anger. The whole day was a complete waste of his time. As soon as the lesson was over and he approached Bulma, the Queen snatched her away saying something about keeping her promise and ORDERED him to spend some time with the other princesses.

Thank kami, the others were too intimidated to badger him. But of course, the two Saiyajin girls saw her change and approached him. And oh kami it was worse than he feared. They were just like any other Saiyajin girl he ever met. No challenge. They bored the shit out of him and after a couple of hours he finally managed to get rid of them. After this experience he dreaded the day even more he had to choose one of them as his wife.

“You know you don’t have to!” But he dismissed this thought immediately. There was no way he would risk the change of weak offspring by a mixed-race child. It would be the biggest hit to his ego ever. And he was sure his people wouldn’t accept this decision either. He had to choose a Saiyajin wife, if he wanted to or not.

He was filled up wit pent up frustration. And he knew just the place to get rid of it. He wasn’t supposed to go their ever again. But at this moment he didn’t give a fuck, he needed one. And with full force he pushed opened the door to his harem.

 

“Princess Bulma I thought long and hard about your request to read my scrolls. And believe me my child if I tell you I am not oblivious to the fact that you are not allowed to read them!”

Bulma gulped, she didn’t know the queen knew that she wasn’t allowed to read them. Was the queen now angry with her, but the queens smile gave away she wasn’t.

“I like your curiosity!” the queen admitted. “And if you promise me this stays a secret between us two, I am willing to let you read them!”

Bulma couldn’t believe it. Finally, she is going to find out the whole truth behind the legend and with that will find out why she wasn’t allowed to read them in the first place.

“Queen Katsuma, I promise to you I won’t tell anyone. Believe me it is in my own good. I can’t imagine my parents or Chi Chi are thrilled by the idea of me knowing the whole story after their tried to keep it hidden from me for so long!”

The Queen nodded. “I believe you my child!” and she stepped behind her desk, opened the first drawer and put the scrolls on her desk.

Bulma couldn’t believe it. She was really about to read them. And she started to get nervous. What if she wouldn’t like at all what she was about to find out. She remembered the mysterious conversation between Chi Chi and the queen and they’re was a lot that confused her immensely.

“Don’t be nervous!” the queen reassured her “If you have any questions, I am next door in my room!” and she pointed towards the wall. “Don’t tell anyone but there is a secret door between my office and my private chambers!” And the queen pushed against the wall and small door opened.

Bulma laughed nervously. Of course, she knew already about this door.

“Keep it together Bulma!” she told herself. “Don’t let her see trough the fact that you have been already on the other side of this door!”

The queen winked at her “We share now quiet some secrets between us two. I hope you cherish this much trust between us as much as I do!”

Bulma felt bad now. The queen trusted her. But the urge to protect Vegeta was stronger then to confine the whole truth in the queen.

“I do your majesty. I am very honored by your trust and I hope I won’t disappoint you!” and Bulma meant every word she said.

“Okay now. Sit down. I leave you to it!”

 

Vegetas concubines were more than surprised to see him. He came a couple of nights ago, before the princesses arrived to pay a last visit his favorite. Their all knew election week was the end to their service to him.

Vegeta was equally surprised. The room looked completely different. Most of the decoration was already removed, there were suitcases everywhere and instead of the short, see trough chiffon dresses his girls used to wear, they were wearing ordinary cloth.

One of the girls, Paprika, approached him. “I am sorry my prince that you find us in this state, but we didn’t expect another visit from you!” and she bowed in front him, the other girls following her suit.

“Don’t worry Paprika, I am not upset with you girls. I know I am not supposed to be here, but I am sure we can keep this as a little secret between us!” he lifted up her face by her chin that she could look at him and with a little smirk he winked at her. His girls adored him, and he knew it. Even if they were just here to cater to his carnal urges, he always showed them a good time and treated them with utter respect. He didn’t force any of the girls to stay with him. Their all stayed because their wanted to. The pay was good, and the queen made sure that all the girls were educated properly. Most of them and this was very ironic went on to become priestesses in Taiyōs temple. For generations now, for their loyal services, they were promised a place in the temple, to ensure they were taken care off even after they had to leave the palace.

Paprika giggled “Of course, my prince! So, what brings you here, your highness?”

“I am looking for Aubergine!”

“Of course, your highness. She is at usual in her room!”

Vegeta just nodded and went straight away to the said room, pushing the door open and closing it immideatly behind him.

“My prince!” a surprised Aubergine greeted him. “I didn’t think I would ever see you again!” and she rushed to her feed from her seated position to greet him properly.

But Vegeta didn’t leave her any time. He straight away pushed her again the opposite wall, holding her by her neck, squeezing it slightly and nodding her legs apart with his knee that he was able to stand between them.

“No need for pleasantries! There is just one reason why I am here!” he whispered huskily in her ear which made Aubergine quiver with desire.

“I don’t even want to know what brought this on. I am just so happy you are back. My whole body was aching after you the last couple of days!”

“So needy, our last fuck was just a couple of nights ago. What will you do when I am married and really can’t visit you any more”! Vegeta stroke her right cheek, looking teasingly at her.

Now it was time for Aubergine to whisper in the prince’s ear. “My hopes are you are going to be very unhappy in your marriage, that you have no other chance then to look for me and take me again and again. You know my prince I am the only one who can really give you what you crave!”

Vegeta just smirked at her. It was the usual game they both played.

“I leave you only for a couple of days and you already behave that poorly towards your prince. You are being a very bad girl indeed. You deserve a punishment, don’t you think!” And Vegeta pushed Aubergine even harder against the wall and squeezed her neck even tighter.

“I am just speaking the truth my prince!”

And their it came. Vegeta turned Aubergine swiftly around, pinned her hands over his hand with his left hand and spanked her ass with his right hand. Even when Aubegine was still completely clothed he could smell her immediate arousal in the room. The same way as he did this morning when he thought he smelled Bulmas.

_‘Bulma’_

That she came into his mind right now, infuriated the prince even more.

He pushed his hand under the dress Aubergine wore to grasp one of her breasts and to his delight she was as usual wearing no underwear. She must have really hoped that he would get bored and visit it her one more time.

He ripped the dress form her and a completely naked Aubergine stood with her back to him.

“See not such a bad girl after all. Always prepared for you, my prince!”

But that just earned her another smack to her rear end

“You know what you are supposed to call me!” and Vegeta underlined his command with another spank.

“Master!” Aubergine simply answered and pushed her ass back into Vegetas crouch to rub against it.

To her surprise she couldn’t feel his erection. He still wasn’t hard.

“That is unusual!” Aubergine wonder to herself but didn’t show her confusion and continued with their game. “This week must stress him more out then I thought!”.

“Now that is a good girl!” Vegeta whispered in her ear. “I will reward you for it!” And Vegeta started to nip at her neck, the place he knew Aubergine liked so much. Aubergine response was immediate to it. She rubbed herself even harder against Vegetas dick and her arousal was thick in the air.

_‘Bulma’_

“Oh, you like this, don’t you!” Vegeta asked and Aubergine answered with a frustrated moan.

“Please don’t stop master. I need you, so much!”

“So needy. I think I have to teach you patience again. Turn around!”

Aubergine did as she was told.

“Maybe you should learn how to satisfy yourself. You know I can’t be always around to fuck you!” Vegeta said with a taunting voice.

“Pleasure yourself, I want to see you unravel in front of me. Without your master’s help!” and Vegeta stroked Aubergines cheek again. “Do you think you can do this for me? If you being a good girl, I give to you what you craving for, but I am warning you if you come without my permission, I will leave you unsatisfied. I’ve done it before and I will do it again!”

Aubergine remembered that dreadful night when he left her, her body quivering with desire and need. Every masturbation trick in her handbook didn’t help to satisfy her in the slightest. She was in desperation for days till he finally came back and released her from her suffering. It was the greatest orgasm she ever experienced. But the days of unfulfilled lust wasn’t worth it. She never made the same mistake again.

“Of course, master!” Aubergine just answered and her hand travelled towards her pussy and without wasting more time she started to stroke her already wet folds. A slight moan escaped her lips, she was already highly aroused and the friction between her finger and her clitoris gave her a slight release!”

“Na, na, be carful now!” Vegeta warned her, with slight amusement in her voice.

“Of course, master!” and Aubergine continued to stroke her little pearl with one hand and started to massage her breast with the other.

It was quiet the side Vegeta had to admit. But nothing against Bulma and her performance last night.

_‘Bulma’_

In the mist of her lust Aubergine had closet her eyes and Vegeta followed her suit.

Immediately pictures from Bulma flashed in his mind. Her perfect body. Her hand between her legs. The little moan on her lips.

Vegeta had realized that he still wasn’t hard, till now. Just the memory of Bulma was enough that his dick came to full life and strained painfully against his trousers.

How many more times she would do this to him. He just could open his eyes and take Aubergine in front of him. She was willing and needy for him. But he couldn’t bring himself to it. It wouldn’t be the same. He properly left more frustrated than he came. He wanted, no needed her so badly.

Vegeta growled. But even if he would have her. Could he take her the way he really wanted to? To complete dominate her and make her submit to him, like Aubegine just is doing in front of him. Would he manage in just this short span of time to earn her trust this much?

It took him month with Aubergine, that see finally agreed to fulfill all his sexual fantasies. And she was already naturally submissive.

He knew to take Bulma the normal way wouldn’t be enough for him. But could he really bring himself to push her that far. What would she think of him. Would she ever again smile so sweetly at him.

Vegeta again became angry with himself to allow such thoughts. Why does he care so much?

Another moan from Aubergine brought him back to reality, his erection was straight away gone again and in his anger, he hit a big whole next to Aubergines head in the wall.

Aubergine gasped in surprise and looked at the prince who was even startled by his actions by himself.

“I am sorry Aubergine. Are you alright?”

“Yes I am fine!” Aubergine could see that Vegeta was clearly ashamed by the fact he nearly really hurt her. He promised her a long time ago he never would hurt her in anger and she always believed him. “Are you okay?” and Aubergine stroked tenderly Vegetas cheek.

“No I am not!” Vegeta admitted to her. He owned her an explanation that much was clear.

Aubergine just nodded and stepped to her bed. She grabed one of her oversight sleeping shirts to put it on, sat down on her bed and padded at the place next to her. “Sit down, talk with me!” she requested from her prince. And Vegeta did as he was told.

“So what’s eating you? Is all this marring stuff upsetting you this much?”

“Hmpf, please I hope you would thing more highly from me than that!”

“Is it Freeza and the Icejins?”

“Hmpf, I am going to kill Freeza one day. That not the problem!”

“Vegeta I am bored fishing, what is going on?”

“You know if I would be in the mood I would punish you for this!”

“Yeah, but you obviously not!” and Aubergine pointed at his cock.

“Careful!”

“VEGETA!”

“Okay, okay!” Vegeta couldn’t believe he was about to say the next sentence. “There is this one princess I just can’t get out of my head. She arrived here all shy and innocent. So I thought she would be a nice last game to play. I really wanted to mind fuck her and then to really fuck her. But now she is fucking with my head, without even knowing that she is doing it!” Vegeta smiled sadly. “The irony of it all. It is just everything about her, captures me. She is a secret and I really want to unravel her. She is a challenge on so many levels. I love a challenge!”

“Just to be clear here, we talk about princess Bulma, aren’t’ we?”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.

“Servants talk, you know that!”

Vegeta growled in agreement.

“Apparently also very beautiful!”

“Yes she is!”

“Don’t make me jealous!”, and Auberinge hit Vegeta playfully in his rips, which earned her a little smile from Vegeta.

“So, but I still don’t understand the problem!”

“You know what the problem is. You know exactly what I like!”

“Yes, and so what?”

“So what? You know very well that this kind of sex requires a lot of trust in each other. It took you month before you would allow it that I spank you, never mind all the other stuff.

“Hm, then just do it normal with her. Like with the other girls and send her on her merry way. When you really care that much!”

“I am not sure I will be able to hold back when she lies under me all innocent and defend less, the perfect prey!”

“I think you really worry about this to much. Then you go a bit harder on her. She will survive it, maybe even enjoy it more then you think!”

“But if she doesn’t?”

“Again….and…you are the prince of all Saiyajins, why do you care so much?”

“Because if I fuck this up, she will be never able again to smile so sweet and innocently again. And for this I could never forgive myself!”

Aubergine was flabbergasted by this revelation.

“Vegeta I think I know what your problem is! You have feelings for this girl.

“Feelings, hmpf? Don’t be ridicules. I am a cold-blooded warrior. I don’t have this sort of feelings!”

Aubergine sighted in defeat. “So, what are you going to do now?”

Vegeta stood up and clenched his fists. He had no idea. But feelings, nah, never. And IF Aubergine should be correct he had to get rid of these feelings as soon as possible.

“At first I am going to find my balls again!” and with a sinister smile he answered “And then I am going to take care of princess Bulma. I won’t let smile defeat me, the mighty prince of all Saiyajins!”

“Very well then!” and Aubergine got up herself and the kissed Vegeta slightly on his cheek. “Goodbye my mighty prince!”

“Goodbye? I thought you wanted me to still visit you, when I am married and all unhappy!” Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

“I have a feeling!” Aubergine cupped Vegetas cheek one more time. “Now go!” and with a soft push, she pushed him out her room and her life.

This time she was sure she would never see him again.

 

Bulma knocked against the door of the queen’s room.

“Come in! Ah Bulma are you finished?”

“Yes, I am!”

“any questions?”

Bulma thought for a second. “No actually I don’t!”

“Are you sure? Not even….” the queen wasn’t sure how to address her questions. So she decided to be straight with Bulma “the sex?”

Bulma blushed slightly. “No, it is all described very explicit, isn’t it!”

“Yes, it is, but don’t you want to know why someone would be submissive to somebody else? Why they do it the way they do it?”

“I thought is all about letting go, all the responsibilities and worries. Let someone else take charge of your life for a split second! And of course, about trust. If you don’t trust someone completely. You won’t allow this person to be in control of your life or better your satisfaction for even for bit!”

Again, Bulma managed it to completely surprise the queen.

“I have to say you understand the story very well. But still are you sure you are not upset by any of it or confused?” the queen still was a bit worried how Bulma would take the content of the legend.

“Why should I?” Bulma asked.

“Because for some people this kind of powerplay can be very upsetting!”

“I have to say I am really not!” Bulma tried to reassure the queen again. “I even have to say I understand Mūn motives. Pain is Taiyōs world. This is how she feels. Maybe at the beginning the only thing she can feel. Mūn helps her to at least feel something good trough pain, to enjoy and even allow other and new feelings, becoming finally herself. I envy her!”

The queen looked very surprised now at Bulma. She wanted to ask another question, but Bulma cut her off.

“If you don’t mind your majesty, it is late, and I have to get ready for dinner!”

“Of course, my child!” and the queen added “you know you can always approach me when you need me!”

“Thank you, your highness, this is very kind of you! and Bulma left the room, leaving a concerned queen behind.

“What have their done to you on Lochta?” the queen asked herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say this chapter changed a lot during I was writting it due to the fact I couldn't bear the thought that Vegeta would be with somebody else than Bulma. ;-) But it still didn't turn out too bad and actually I feel it was the right move to develop for the story in he right direction. I know it is very OCC for Vegeta to talk about his "feelings" in this way but hey my Story my rules! He He!! ;-)  
> Please let me know what you think! Esspecially about this chapter! Thank you very much!  
> P.S By the way I made a mistake in chapter 10, I wrote that the moon will be full in two days so on the day discribed in the last, this and the follwoing chapter. But this is wrong the moon will be full in three days. Maybe a small mistake but important for the continuity of the Story!!!! :-)  
> Your Ms_Bulma_Quinn <3


	20. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!!! :-)  
> I am really sorry you guys had to wait so long for the next chapter but I was on a fairly long Holiday.   
> But now, as said I am back and I really hope you going to like this chapter. Finally a bit more Vegeta and Bulma action! ;-)  
> Also THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for all the lovely comments and kudos I got during my absence!!  
> And now without further ado......

Bulma was very agitated by Vegetas behavior towards her during dinner. He hardly acknowledged her and asked one of the Saiyajin girls to sit next to him.

Of course, that was perfectly fine, Bulma reasoned with her. This was the reason their where all here in the first place, for Vegeta to choose a wife and spent time with the different princesses. But Bulma felt something she hasn’t felt before, it was jealousy. And she didn’t like it. She really didn’t. She noticed that she checked her appearance constantly in the cutlery lying on the table and smoothing her hair back.

“Are you alright?” Chi Chi inquired after Bulma picked up her knife the hundreds time and looked in it.

“Ähm, yes I am fine!” Bulma stammered.

“Are you sure, you seem a bit off!”

“I am fine!” Bulma said and hold her head low. Chi Chi noticed that she was glancing at the prince.

“Did he badger you during I was gone this afternoon?” and Chi Chi looked furiously at the prince and was about to get up.

“What, no, no!” and Bulma put her hand on Chi Chis arm at a sign to sit down again.

“He is ignoring me already since this morning!” Bulma added with a small voice.

“Oh!” and Chi Chi looked at her. “It that the reason why you are not happy. Because _HE_ ,” Chi Chi was saying it like it was a dirty word: “is ignoring you?”

“Ähm!” Bulma didn’t really know what to say.

“Come on Bulma you can’t be serious. This is ridiculous. This guy is an absolute shellfish asshole who is not worth your attention for even one second!” Bulma just nodded and continued her dinner quietly. Not looking at Vegeta anymore.

Chi Chi thought she picked Bulma up. But it was the opposite of what she was doing. As soon as Bulma was finished eating she got out of her chair looked at Chi Chi and just said: “But maybe I decided he is!” and Bulma was about to leave the table. Chi Chi got up as well but again Bulma stopped her. “I waited until the meal was finished not to stir any attention, I would appreciate if you could do the same!” Bulma looked death serious at Chi Chi, who starred at Bulma in utter unbelieve. Chi Chi sat back down and Bulma left the room and no one seemed to have noticed the argument between the two women, but for two people.

“Everything fine here?” Kakarot inquired from Chi Chi as soon as Bulma was out of the door.

“Yes, of course!” Chi Chi just simply answered. “the princess just had a long day and excused herself to her room!”

“And you aren’t going with her?”

“No she insisted I stay and enjoy the evening!” Chi Chi lied bluntly.

“Then this is what you should do! Care for a dance?” and Kakarot got up and offered her his hand.

In her confusion over Bulma she hadn’t noticed the everyone else got up to dance. She looked around, just nodded gave Kakarot her hand and followed him to the dance floor.

What she also failed to pay attention to was the little nod Kakarot did and the following disappearance from the prince.

 

Vegeta had to admit that he was really pleased with himself. He didn’t think that his new strategy would pay of so quickly. It was so easy. He showered her with all his attention. Now he wanted to see what would happen if he would pay no attention to her at all anymore. He didn’t anticipate just a strong reaction from her. She obviously didn’t like at all. Now he just had to find her and get his pay off.

Good that he had no problem at all to locate her ki and she was at the perfect spot.

 

Bulma had to leave the palace, she needed fresh air. She was so angry, but she didn’t really know where to go, so she picked the only place she knew outside of the palace. The pavilion next to the lake she had been with Vegeta to.

She stood in front of the lake. Still furiously, with Chi Chi, Vegeta and herself. She didn’t understand all this and that made her even angrier. And a bit sad as well. Not one book she had read so far, had her prepared for this. For all those feelings she couldn’t interpret. They just were there and now she had to deal with them and didn’t know how. She knew Chi Chi wanted to help her, but Chi Chi just being negative towards the prince at all time, didn’t help Bulma. And if Chi Chi plan was for Bulma to start to dislike Vegeta the opposite was the truth. With every single snap towards Vegeta, Bulma got more and more protective of him. She just couldn’t help it.

“I don’t even now him!” she tried to reason with herself. “Or if I can trust him. But still I want to be with him all the time! This is ridiculous!” she had to admit to herself and tears welled up in her eyes.

“Don’t cry!” a little voice in her head was telling her. A voice she somehow just knew too well.

”I show you something to cheer you up!” The voice promised Bulma “just close your eyes, breath evenly and relax!” And so, she just did.

She could feel the wind in her hair, it tickled her slightly and she had to smile. Also, she started to feel something else. The tops of her fingers started to tickle, it was an odd feeling, like she was touching something that wasn’t there. Her fingers tried to make a connection with something. She raised her hands, the tickling got stronger and she reached out at the invisible object, ready to touch it, ready to move it, but a sudden “ähm, ähm!” pulled her out of her trance.

“I told you to stay!” Bulma turned around to snap at the person behind her.

“No, you didn’t!” a gruffy grumpy voice answered her and out of the shadow stepped prince Vegeta with his trademark smirk.

“Oh, prince Vegeta, my apologies, I expected someone else!” and Bulma did a little curtesy.

“I thought we are passed all that official nonsense!”

“I changed my mind. I think it is more appropriate this way. None of the other princesses are just addressing you by your first name, so why should I!”

“Because I offered it to you!” and Vegeta stepped closer towards Bulma

“You should offer it to the Saiyajin princesses, I am sure they would love to just call you Vegeta!”

‘Wow, she really is jealous!’ Vegeta thought himself and his smirk got even wider.

“But I don’t want to!” Vegeta simply answered.

“Why not!”

Vegeta could see anger and curiosity flaring in her eyes. She was once again challenging him, and he could feel the little twinge feeling in his stomach.

He was now exactly in front of her and he took the chance to move some strands of her hair behind her ear. He could feel the little shiver that run trough Bulma the moment he had touched her.

He moved his hand further in her hair and was holding her now by the back of her head. Bulma was looking up at him, straight in his eyes. The anger was gone, the curiosity and a bit of fear stayed.

“Simple, because you are the only one I want…….!” He left a little pause on purpose: “To do it!”

And without wasting anymore time, he kissed her.

Bulma fist starred at him in shock, she could feel her heard skip a beat and the little voice from before. “Close your eyes and relax!” And, so she did.

Bulma leaned into Vegeta and was even brave enough to put her hands on the breast plate of his uniform which encouraged Vegeta to take her in an even tighter embrace. Bulma felt so warm and protected she wanted to stay with him like this forever. She noticed her body reacting to his, moving closer towards him, needing more friction between them. A little moan escaped Bulmas mouth and Vegeta took the change to caress Bulmas tongue with his own. Bulma at first a bit shocked, had to think about them dancing and felt in a sweet rhythm with the prince.

Vegeta had a really hard time to hold back. Her lips were softer then he imagined and the way, consciously or not, she was rubbing against him drove him nearly over the edge. And then she even moaned. Nearly then and their he threw her on the ground and took her. But he reminded strong and just gained excess to her mouth to see how the princess would react to a proper French kiss. And surprise, surprise, she liked it, a lot. He noticed that Bulma grew bolder and bolder, longer the kiss lasted. She suddenly bit playfully his lower lip, before she proceeded the sweet dance with their tongues.

‘That’s my chance!’ the prince thought.

He stopped kissing her and nestled his head in the nape of her neck.

“Bulma,” he whispered with a huskily voice in her ear. “I…..” he was just about to say something along the line of, really would like to taking you back to my room, when Vegeta suddenly got a glimpse of her eyes and noticed a dark hue in them. He also noticed her ki had changed, slightly but it had and suddenly he was fairly sure this wasn’t Bulma in front of him anymore.

But as quickly it had appeared, the dark hue in Bulmas eyes was gone and her ki was normal again.

“Ähm, everything okay?” Bulma asked in her typical innocent little voice. She was unsure if she had done something wrong. She wouldn’t know, she had never done anything like this before.

Vegeta scanned her intensely from head to toe which just ensured that Bulma got more and more insecure and she protectively wrapped her arms around her. From being completely safe she suddenly felt very [vulnerable](https://www.linguee.de/deutsch-englisch/uebersetzung/vulnerabel.html). Her body retreaded from Vegeta and she held her head low, she couldn’t bare anymore to look in his eyes which were suddenly stone cold.

But suddenly his right arm wrapped around her hip, pulling her closer and back in his warm embrace.

Bulmas head rested again his breast plate, looking up at the prince trying to find an explanation. His eyes shone a bit warmer, but still no explanation for her.

The problem was Vegeta hadn’t one for himself. When she moved away from him, his whole body moved on his own accord. He couldn’t let her go. He had to protect her and in this case, it seemed like he had to protect her from herself, or what ever was going on with her.

So, the prince decided to do something he had never done before. He showed compassion.

With a cheeky smile on his face he stroked her cheek. “I think after this great good night kiss it is time for bed, don’t you think Bulma!” and he winked at her. Bulma flushed furiously.

“And I really hope, now I am just Vegeta again for you!”.

Bulma was just relieved that everything seems fine again between them two and she just gave him one of her beautiful smiles which she didn’t know was one of the best presents she could have gotten for him.

“Alright then, shall I company you back to your room?”

“That would be lovely, thank you Vegeta!” The purposeful use of his first name just earned her another wink of the prince.

“In this case, let us do it Saiyajin style!”

“What does……” but before Bulma could finished her sentence Vegeta had scooped her up and flew with her back to the palace.

Bulma couldn’t hold her giggles any longer. This was amazing. She was holding on to him as tight as possible and with a mischievous glint in her eyes she just said: “Faster!”

Vegeta didn’t need to be told twice. He sped up immediately with Bulma laughing joyfully in his arms.

He was so scared of taking her smile away and now he made her laugh so whole heartedly, and he had to admit, it felt damn good.

He gave her a couple of extra rounds around the palace, before he dropped her off on her balcony.

“That was amazing, thank you so much!” A very happy Bulma just beamed at him and Vegeta felt a bit embarrassed about it.

“Not a big deal!” Vegeta tried to brush it off and decided a good old scowl would hide his embarrassment.

“Still, thank you!” and Bulma stepped towards Vegeta and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Somehow this was the most intimate moment he ever experienced with another person. He was just asking himself why this was when he found the answer in Bulmas eyes.

‘Trust and could it be…..nah….never.’

“Vegeta are you alright? I just said good night and you didn’t react at all!” Bulma waved his hand in font of Vegetas face.

“Oh what, sorry, good night Bulma!” and he took her hand kissed the back of it.

Bulma flushed, and Vegeta turned around walked to the end of the balcony and jumped of it without any hesitation.

At least after his previous embarrassment his exit was pretty cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what do you think?  
> Good first kiss?? *cheekygrinonherface*
> 
> Your Ms_Bulma_Quinn <3


	21. Dream on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today was the day. The last Dragonball Super Episode for now. :-(  
> I really enjoyed Dragonball Super for all the great Vegeta and Bulma moments. But thank god in the end we got spoilt with one more. <3 But I won't give away anymore in case not everyone has seen it by now!
> 
> This chapter is a big expierence for me, because I have never ever written anything like this.  
> I just hope it is good and and I did a good Job. So please let me know what you think. It is important for me to deciede how to continue the story and if I am on the right track.
> 
> Of course a big thank you to everyone who is following my story and encourages me with lovely comments to continue it! <3
> 
> And without further ado.....

Bulma was cautious when she entered the room trough the balcony door. She really didn’t feel like running into Chi Chi and explaining where she was. Soon she discovered that Chi Chi still was gone and Bulma felt relieved and a bit guilty. She loved Chi Chi but she knew that her friend properly just got really angry when she would tell her what just happened. Bulma just wanted to tell her best friend that she kissed the prince and be giddy with her about it. But Bulma knew this is not how it would go down. Chi Chi would call her stupid and naïve to trust the prince and bust Bulmas little bubble.

“It is such a shame she dislikes the prince so much!” Bulma sighted. She really hated to keep a secret from Chi Chi.

Bulma went into her room and got ready for bed. She looked very closely at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her cheeks where still slightly flushed and her eyes where dancing with joy. She briefly closed her eyes and could feel Vegetas lips once more on hers. She could feel the butterflies in her tummy and she had to giggle. Who would have though that her first ever kiss would be with the prince of all Saiyajins. Now she knew for sure that she was very fond of him and she thanked her lucky star that he has been the one. Now she was very grateful that she has been invited to election week.

_Election week._

Bulma remembered the reason why she was here, and her happiness got layered with sadness. By the end of this week the prince would choose a wife and Bulma would return home and never ever see him again. Bulma could feel the panic raising in her body when she thought about that she wasn’t able to see Vegeta anymore.

“After this week I will never see him again!” Bulma sobbed.

“He could choose you as his wife!” the little well-known voice in her head suggested.

“The prince will choose a Saiyajin as his wife. It always has been like this. Also, who says I want to be his wife!”

“Yeah right you can’t play dumb with me!”

Bulma was just about to retaliate when she heard that the door to the main room got opened.

“Princess Bulma, are you here?” she heard Chi Chi shouting.

As quick as a flash, Bulma jumped into her bed, turned the lights off and pretended to sleep, just in time before Chi Chi entered her room.

“Thanks kami you are here!” Chi Chi whispered and stepped next to the bed and the sleep pretending Bulma. Bulma could feel how Chi Chi made sure she was tucked in properly.

“We will talk tomorrow, sleep well princess!” and with that Chi Chi leaned down and gave her a little kiss on her cheek. “You know I love you!” and Chi Chi left the room again.

Now Bulma felt even more guilty. Her heard clenched. The whole Chi Chi, Vegeta situation got to much for her and she started to cry a little.

“No, no more crying!” the little voice warned. “Time to sleep, time to dream!”.

Suddenly an unbelievable calmness washed over Bulma and she immediately felt deep asleep.

 

When she opened her eyes again she was looking at a hill completely covered in grass and couple of white flowers.

 _“White anemones, how beautiful!”_ Bulma thought to herself but her thoughts got interrupted that she noticed her body moved on her own accord. Her whole body was moving in fluent movements, getting in different stances, breathing deeply, collecting and moving energy within.

Bulma looked down at herself.

 _“I am him again!”_ Bulma wondered but she hadn’t time to muse any further because a soft female voice was catching her attention.

“Mūn, what are you doing?”

Without Bulma have to do anything, her or more his body turned around to face the women who was approaching him and Bulma could feel how his lips spread into a smile.

Bulma couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

This woman was obviously Taiyō, but she looked so different.

She was wearing a blue oversized Jimbei shirt which actually must belong to Mūn, fastened by a belt and her long slender legs showing. Her hair was open, dancing in the wind behind her and she locked so much younger. No more anger was showing in her face and her eyes shone so much softer. She was smiling and just seemed very happy. The complete opposite to when Bulma saw her the first time in her dreams. When she approached Mūn she gave him a little kiss and Bulma could see something else in her eyes. Something she just has seen a couple of times when her parents looked at each other when they thought no one could see them. It was love, pure love.

 

_‘I must have this dream, because of the story I read today!’_

“Please come back inside, I miss you”! Taiyō said softly and brushed her lips one more time again Mūns.

“Did I not tell you to stay inside and wait for me?” It was more of a statement then a question.

“Yes, you did, but I couldn’t wait any longer! Taiyō stated, wrapped her arms around his midriff and nipped slightly on his neck.

“So impatient. What shall I just do with you?” Mūns lips grew more into a smirk then a smile.

Taiyō pressed her whole body into Mūns.

“Punish me!” she whispered in his ear, turned around and walked back to the little hut.

With her back to Mūn, she opened the belt and let the oversized shirt fall from her body and continued her way stalk naked, wiggling her backside a bit to tease the god.

Bulma really tried to close her eyes, but of course they didn’t follow her instructions. Instead she could feel the new but by now familiar feeling of arousal spreading through the body which started to follow the goddess.

 

Bulma started to get really nervous know, remembering what she read today.

_‘It is just a dream!’_

Mūn entered the little hut, which seemed a lot bigger in the inside then the outside and found the goddess exactly how he wanted to find her.

She was on her knees in front of the bed, holding her head down, waiting for his introductions.

There was a little soft smile on his face, but just for a second before it turned stoic again and didn’t give any emotions, the god maybe could have in this moment, away.

 

_‘The undefeated goddess of war is kneeing in front of him, unbelievable!’_

 

“I am glad to see you still can follow a few easy instructions!” the usual kind god said in a husky voice.

Taiyō didn’t move and Mūn stepped in front of her.

“Get up!” and Taiyō did as she was told. As soon as she was on her feet, Mūn turned her around and wrapped one of his arm around her waist, locking her arms on the side of her body in the process, pressing her against his body as close as possible and making it impossible for Taiyō to move.

“It seems like I have to repeat your lesson about patience. Don’t you agree?” and Taiyō nodded her head slightly.

“You know the rules! No coming before I allow it!” Mūn was whispering in Taiyōs ear which made the goddess shudder. “Otherwise I won’t give you what you really want and we both know it’s my cock you really want. Me pushing it really deep inside you, stretching your sweet little pussy and filling you completely. But if you are being impatient again, I won’t do it, till you learn your lesson. Do you understand!”

Again, a light nod from Taiyō.

Mūn let his fingers dance over her shoulder. “In case it gets really headed you remember our little word?”

“Final Flash!”

“Good girl!”

And Mūn kissed her shoulder plate, moved his lips over her shoulder and started to nip her neck. He used his free hand to stroke her flat, toned belly, moving his hand between the valley of her breast to finally grap one of them.

 

Bulma could hear the hitching breathing of Taiyō. She was deeply ashamed. But there was no escaping and slowly but surely her embarrassment disappeared and was replaced by curiosity.

_‘It’s my dream. No one will know anyway’_

And Bulma relaxed.

 

Mūn was still showering Taiyōs neck and shoulder in kisses, plying with one of her nipples, pinching and twisting it. He got an immediate response from his goddess who was even breathing harder know and started to rub her ass against his croch.

“Na, na, careful know!” the god of the moon scolded her. “I haven’t even started yet!” and without any warning he smacked her behind. Taiyō grunted slightly but stopped her grinning.

“See you can be good if you want to!” and Mūn continued where he stopped. Grabing her tits even harder and biting her more now then kissing. Taiyōs body was shacking.

“My girl really likes this, doesn’t she? I can smell your arousal from here!” Taiyō just nodded which earned her another spank.

“I asked you a question!”

“Yes….yes your girl likes it, I like it very much!” Taiyō stammered in between heavy breaths.

Mūn seemed satisfied with her answer and whispered in her ear “And now I want to feel it!”

Without further hesitation he moved his hand in between Taiyōs leg, stroking a finger along her labia collecting her fluids with his fingers and bringing them back up to her face.

“Look how wet you already for me. You call this patience?” he tatted.

She missed to answer him again and was immediately punished with another spank.

Taiyō let out a sharp hiss. “No….I don’t!”

“Then do me a favor and taste it for me!” and Mūn brought his fingers to her lips which she opened for him to let his fingers in.

“Lick them!” and Taiyō did as she was told.

“So good behaving! Do you taste good?”

“Yes I do!” Taiyō answered in a slurry voice immediately.

“Ah someone learned their lesson. Then it is time for a reward! Kneel down on top of the bed!”

The goddess did as she was told with Mūn loosing his grip a bit to help her to get in the position he wished her to be in.

“Spread your legs!” and again his command was followed by obedience and Mūn tighten his grasp on her again.

“Don’t forget, no coming!” and without anymore warning the god started to move his index finger in a circular movement over Taiyōs clitoris. With each stroke he increased the pressure and was rewarded with more of her juices running out of her pussy. The goddess was shuddering but didn’t make a sound.

By now also Mūn was breathing harder and was fully erect.

“Look what you doing to me!” he said and rubbed his still clothed cock against Taiyōs butt cheeks.

“Can you feel that?”

“Yes I can!” Taiyō answered with a shaky voice.

“You really don’t want me to stop now do you. I can’t remember you ever being so obedient!”

But is time Mūn didn’t let her any time to answer, instead he pushed his middle and index finger in between Taiyōs wet folds, pushing them in and out in an unforgiving rhythm.

“Oh kami, so wet, so warm!” holding the goddess even tighter to stop her from squirming.

“I want to hear you!” and like a broken dam, Taiyōs moans where filling the little hut.

“How I love that sound!” Mūn started to massage her clitoris again, Taiyō moving her hips to greet his fingers, to increase the friction with her cum running down her legs by now.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes!” Taiyō mound out in relieve.

“Then beg me for it!”

“Please Mūn let me come! Please!” but that just earned her another spank.

“You know what to call me!”

“Please Lord Mūn, please fuck me. Lord Mūn I want, no need your dick, please, please let me come!” Taiyo was pleading in between moans. “I was a good girl, please let me come, my Lord! Take me, like you want, but just take me. Please release me!”

And with that Mūn let go of her and pushed her fully on the bed.

“Lie on your back. I want to see your face when you call out my name!” Mūn said with a smug little smirk and got finally rid of his pants with his erection standing proudly.

He got on the bed himself hoovering over the eager goddess.

Mūn stroked her cheek, followed by a deep kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance, his tip teasing her entrance and Taiyō pushing her hips towards him.

“Careful now. You are being so close to get your reward. You don’t want to spoil it now!”.

Taiyō stopped her desperate grinding, putting her hands over her head.

“Please Lord Mūn, I am all yours for the taking. Please…..fuck me!” And so he finally did

He entered her in one swift move and started to thrust in and out of her.

“Please my Lord harder!” and Mūn followed suite, hitting that sweet spot deep inside the goddess, by now his name falling like a mantra from Taiyōs lips who met each of his thrust with her rotating hips. His dick being more and more clutched by her pussy which clenched around his cock.

“You are getting really good at this!” he praised her. “I am even considering giving the lead to you!”

Taiyō raised an eyebrow at that.

“You don’t believe me!” at that Mūn turned around, the surprised Taiyō was now straddling him and the god of the moon was looking challenging at her. Taiyō now just smirked and kissed him before she continued with her sweet rhythm.

 

Bulma could feel a knot building in her stomach, she couldn’t take it anymore. She had to do something and somehow, she managed it to shut her eyes.

_Oh kami what is this. This feeling. It feels so good. It is building so fast, I must release it somehow._

Bulma was completely focused on the building tension in her body and the sweet release she was waiting for.

“Bulma do you want to come?”

Bulma snapped open her eyes and there on top of her was him.

“Please Vegeta, please release this feeling inside of me!” the princess pleaded.

Vegeta kissed her, like he kissed her this evening in front of the lake and thrusted deep inside her. Bulma could hear herself moan.

“Don’t stop!” and he didn’t.

“Come now Bulma, come with me!” the prince demanded and Bulma finally come undone. Screaming Vegetas name over and over again. Vegeta who still pushed himself deep and hard inside her, started to stroke her clitoris, giving her the final push that drove her over the edge and straight into her first ever orgasm.

 

Bulma woke up with a gasp, her underwear completely soaked, and her cheeks flushed.

“Vegeta!” she just moaned, relishing in the feeling she just experienced one more time.

 

“Argh Bulma!” a very frustrated prince grunted as he awoke from a very strange dream.

“What the hell was that all about!” he wondered. Why did he have a dream like that?

Apparently being Taiyō, the goddess of war.

“Strange start, but a good end” Vegeta smirked, thinking of the princess coming undone underneath him.

“A very good end!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAANNNNNDDDDD...........?
> 
> Your Ms_Bulma_Quinn <3


	22. Good morning, morning glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening! <3  
> A bit later then anticipated, but better late then never :-). Also this chapter is special because it is the first one, I worked togheter with my great new beta reader DBZBV1991.  
> She has done a fantastic job and I have to thank her for talking the time to make this chapter even better and to push me to be better! ;-)  
> Also thank you so much for all the great comments! <3 <3 They make me so happy and push me to continue the story as best I can!!  
> @BV4ever: I haven't forgotten about your birthay month ;-). I can't promise a new chapter is going to come out on your special day, but the next one is going to be an important one (should come out a couple of days after 7th April) and we are getting closer and closer to day 5 ;-)  
> And without fruther ado...

Vegeta was not happy.

He was still in his bed, huffing and puffing because since he awoke from this strange dream he couldn’t fall back asleep again. He was angry, frustrated and horny, oh, was he horny!

Another morning, another erection because of _her_.

By this point, Vegeta wasn’t sure anymore why it was called Morning Glory because there was nothing glorious about it. Just frustration.

Vegeta covered his eyes with the back of his hand. He was exhausted. Briefly he thought about masturbation, but he knew it wouldn’t be the same. He had to have _her_! The dream just felt too real to go back to his own hand.

Vegeta escaped a deep growl. He could still feel her warm, tight pussy around him. This was agony.

Though there was also an upside to the whole situation, Vegeta reminded himself even a revelation! After this dream, at least he knew what to do.

_She had to come to him, on her own accord!_

The one with the soft blue eyes and the innocent smile and for that Vegeta had to find out what changed her demeanour so strongly. And he had just 3 days left to do so.

Thank kami, he loved a challenge. With that he finally managed to get out of his bed, making his way to the bathroom, his proud erection, leading the way.

 

 

Bulma woke up for a second time that morning. She was truly happy, and after a while, she couldn't stop the giggling anymore that was bubbling up in her since waking up.

After experiencing her first orgasm in this strange dream, she fell straight back into a peaceful slumber and had the best night sleep she experienced in a long time. She felt like a lot of weight had been lifted from her shoulders. A tension she hadn’t realized she had, was gone.

With a big grin on her face, she clutched her cushion to her chest and sighed his name.

_“Oh Vegeta!”_

Bulma enjoyed her contentment a bit longer, but she knew she had to confront reality at some point.

It was just a dream, it will never happen. Reality sucks. Bulmas big grin died on her face.

“No don’t be sad again, just get up!” the little voice warned her.

Bulma reluctantly got out of bed and went straight into her bathroom.

She had a very close look at herself in the mirror and finally she asked the question, she wanted to ask for a long time.

“Who are you?”

“Well……” the little voice answered her.

 

 

Chi Chi was pacing outside Bulmas room for an hour. “What is she doing in there for so long?” Chi Chi asked herself.

She heard Bulma getting up ages ago, but still no sign from the princess.

After the little fight the two had yesterday, Chi Chi didn’t dare to enter her room without any permission. She didn’t want to make the whole situation even worse.

However, Chi Chi really had to talk to her. She needed to tell her friend, what happened yesterday evening, and especially about what happened after Bulma had left.

Chi Chis flushed, when the memory of her and Goku popped in her head.

“Bulma, what are you doing? Get out of there.” Chi Chi pleaded silently.

Kami must have heard her silent prayers because at that very moment, the door opened and Bulma eventually came out of her room.

 “Good morning.” Chi Chi greeted the princess carefully. “Are you alright?”

Chi Chi didn’t like the look on Bulmas face. She looked shocked and angry.

Chi Chi had never seen her like this. Bulma’s whole body seemed to shake out of pure anger.

“I’m fine!” Bulma hissed back.

“Are you sure?”

“I said, _I am fine_. I am going to have some breakfast now!” and Bulma brushed past Chi Chi and towards the door.

“Don’t be like that.” Chi Chi said in a, for her, unlikely quiet voice. “You know I love you. You are the most important person in my life. Don’t brush me aside like that. It hurts.”

Bulma could hear Chi Chi sniffling and felt a twinge of guilt in her heart.

Bulma turned around and saw that Chi Chi was crying. She never saw her crying before.

She although was really angry with her lady in waiting she couldn’t help herself.

Bulma rushed towards her and embraced her in the tightest hug.

“I am sorry Chi Chi. I love you too. I didn’t mean to upset you like this! It is just so much is going on right now and I am not sure how to handle it. But even if I seem upset with you, deep down in my heart always know that everything you do is to protect me!”

“Thank you.” Chi Chi said, sniffling some more.

Bulma looked at Chi Chi. “Come on now, stop crying! I am really sorry the way I treated you, Chi Chi!”

“I am sorry too!” Chi Chi sighed. “How can I give you a hard time for because of Vegeta and trusting a Saiyajin when I do exactly the same?” Chi Chi confessed quietly, not able to look Bulma in her eyes anymore. “I am such a hypocrite.”

“What happened?” Bulma's curiosity spiked while she watched Chi Chi kicking the carpe with her right foot.

“CHI CHI!” Bulma did feel sorry for the way she treated her, but none the less she still was in a mood with Chi Chi and really didn’t want to play the ‘let me ask you a thousand times’ game.

Her lady in waiting was still not able to look up but at least she started talking.

“Yesterday after you left, I was a bit sad. So Goku asked me if I wanted to dance, to cheer me up!”

“Yes…”

“And after we danced for a while, I wanted to go back to our room, so he offered to accompany me. You know… just in case… something would happen.”

“Yes, a very reasonable decision. You never know what could happen in a tight guarded palace!” Bulmas eyes were sparkling with amusement.

“Exactly.” Chi Chi answered death serious.

“Seriously?”

“Anyhow, after we arrived at our room, he...we...we kissed.”

“WHAT!” Bulma shouted, jumping up and down embracing her friend. “That’s great. Aw, Chi Chi I am so happy for you!”

All anger was forgotten, this was best friends time.

“You have to tell me everything, EVERYTHING!”

“All right then.” and a relieved Chi Chi smiled. “We were on our way back…”

 

 

“ _You are feeling a bit better now?” Kakarot asked Chi Chi._

_“Mhh…a bit. You are quiet a good dancer Goku. But I just hate it to fight with Bulma.”_

_“Can I ask you what the fight was about?”_

_Chi Chi hesitated for a moment. “How shall I put this? I just don’t trust prince Vegeta as much as the princess does. I am worried he will take advantage of her. She is very beautiful, and I am not stupid. The way he looks at her…he wants her.”_

_Kakarot was quiet for a long time before he answered._

_“Chi Chi I am not going to lie to you. The prince has a special interest in your princess.”_

_“I knew it, but why? The Saiyajin girls seem far more willing. Why Bulma?”_

_“We Saiyajins are good hunters and we love to hunt. Most Saiyajins discover soon what makes them good hunters and what their receipt of success is. Hunting becomes easy and isn’t a challenge anymore. It becomes boring and the prince hates being bored. And now a challenge arrived. So, Chi Chi tell me, who do you think from all those princesses, is the biggest challenge for the prince?”_

_“Bulma!” Chi Chi replied immediately. “But she is no prey. She is my friend and I am going to hurt him if he hurts her!” Chi Chi was really angry now._

_“Calm down Chi Chi. As much as Bulma means to you, Vegeta means to me! However, I am getting more and more fond of you.” he added with a soft voice and Chi Chi blushed._

_“I am not going to defend him. But believe me. With her - it is different. If he really wanted to, he would have had her by now. There is something different about her. He is intrigued by her beauty and innocence as I am intrigued by your beauty and strength.”_

_“Oh.” Chi Chi just mustered to answer and flushed furiously._

_“We are here.” and Kakarot pointed at the door behind her._

_“Oh.” Chi Chi just managed to say again. “Good night then.”_

_“Chi Chi before you go, can I ask you a personal question?”_

_“Sure, what is it?”_

_“Did you ever have a boyfriend?”_

_Chi Chi wasn’t sure how to handle this question. “Er...what shall I say? There was this one boy. He wasn’t really my boyfriend…but you know…”_

_“You slept with him?”_

_Chi Chi was embarrassed. “Yes, unfortunately I did. Shortly after, I found out he only did it to get close to Bulma. He heard about her and used me to get to her. On top he was really bad as well.” Chi Chi tried to hide the fact that she was still very hurt by what Yamchu had done to her._

_Goku saw the pain in her eyes: “Do you want me to kill him?”_

_“No!” Chi Chi giggled but then she could she how serious Goku was._

_“No really, he isn’t worth it, but I hope now you can understand why I am always on guard!”_

_“I can!” Kakarot simply answered and brushed some of Chi Chi’s hair, behind her ear. “And believe me, if I ever had the pleasure sleeping with you, it only would be because of you and because you are one of the most gorgeous beings I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.”_

_Chi Chi’s face was bright red by now and she didn’t know was to say anymore._

_Kakrot moved in closer, wrapping his arm around her waist._

_“Chi Chi, I want to be honest with you. I would really like to kiss you right now, if this is okay with you!”_

_Chi Chi managed only to nod and closed her eyes. As soon as there were closed she felt his lips on hers. His lips were a lot warmer than Yamchus and the sweetness of the little gesture let the little butterflies in Chi Chi’s stomach finally lose. It felt so good that Chi Chi wrapped her arms around Goku’s neck and started to kiss him even more fiercely. She even was brave enough to open her mouth a bit for him. Goku immediately took the chance the slid his tongue into her mouth and started playing with hers._

_A small moan left Chi Chi’s lips. This felt so much better than it ever had with Yamchu._

_Goku stopped kissing her and pulled Chi Chi even further in his embrace._

_“Can you feel this?” Chi Chi only was able to nod as she felt his erected member against her stomach._

_“This is just because of you and how much you turn me on! I would love to take you back to my room, and show you what a real man could do for you!” Goku winked at Chi Chi._

_“Goku!” Chi Chi pushed him back slightly. “I would love to come! But before I have to patch up things with Bulma. Otherwise I won’t be able to enjoy myself, and I really want to enjoy myself with you, my strong Saiyajin.” Chi Chi whispered into Gokus ear._

_Goku just smiled at her and kissed her one more time._

_“I understand! You know where to find me!”_

_“Yes, I do. Good night Goku.”_

_“Good night...oh, and Chi Chi, one more thing: be assured next to the prince, you are the only person in this universe I will protect with all my strength! My power is yours!”_

_Chi Chi didn’t know what to say anymore. She was used of being a protector and not the other way around. She just kissed her Saiyajin one more time, hoping that with her kiss she could convey her feelings and disappeared behind the door._

 

 

“Oh wow.” Bulma was just able to mutter. “Do you think you are going to sleep with him?”

"Bulma, what kind of question is that?" Chi Chi was startled to hear this question out of Bulma's mouth. The princess just shrugged her shoulders. “So, you want to or not?”

Chi Chi was really uncomfortable right now. “Yes, I think I would really like to!” she finally admitted.

“Then don’t be stupid. Do it. Goku is great and so nice. Don’t waste your chance!”

“But princess….”

“No but, if you think it’s the right thing to do, I support you hundred percent!”

“Bulma.” Chi Chi couldn’t believe it, she was so relived.

“For that, I just expect you to give me the same amount of support.”

Chi Chi nodded. “I get it. How do you feel about the stuff Goku told me about the prince?”

Bulma thought for about it for a moment. “I think in this case you just have to trust me to make the right decisions as I trust you. Chi Chi I am not going to lie, I like the prince, a lot. I just don’t know what to do about it…yet.” Bulma looked determined into Chi Chi’s eyes.

Chi Chi was astonished. She couldn’t believe the changes that were going on with Bulma. Every day she grew more from a shy little girl in a strong, confident woman. “Bulma, I will always worry about you and your safety, but I trust you to make your own decisions. You are always so happy for me when something exciting happens and I promise from now on, I am going to be less of a bodyguard and more of a friend for you. Sounds good?”

“Sounds fantastic!”

The girls embraced one more time.

“Alright then, future Mrs Goku let us grab some breakfast!”

“Cut it out!”

“Never!”

And both of the girls had to laugh.

 

 

Vegeta felt Kakarot before he could hear the knock on his door. “Come in!”

As soon as Kakarot was in his room, Vegeta could feel something was up. “What is it?”

“Prince Vegeta.” Kakarot tried to be as respectful as possible.

“Prince? This must very serious.” Vegeta concluded.

“It is. You know I was and will be always on your side, but I can’t do this anymore!”

“Do what?”

“Deceive Chi Chi any longer!”

“Who?”

“The nanny, bloody hell Vegeta. Start to remember her name. She deserves that much respect!”

Vegeta had to grin. “You are really serious about her, aren’t you!”

“Yes, I am!” Kakarot had to admit. “I really like her”

“Damn Kakarot, seriously! You fucked half of the universe and she is the _one_?”

“Yes, she is.” Kakarot answered simply.

Vegeta looked at Kakarot and could see how serious his old friend was. “Alright then Kakarot, don’t worry. You don’t have to fool the nanny----äh Chi Chi any longer.”

“I don’t?”

“Nah, you don’t.”

“Why?”

“That’s my business. Come on let us go.”

“Vegeta one more thing.”

“What?”

“Thank you.”

“Hmpf!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, hope you liked it!   
> Your Ms_Bulma_Quinn


	23. Udine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Actually, I can’t believe I came this far with this story. I had this idea a couple of years ago and finally I am brave enough to put it out in the public. The next chapter is very close to my heard. It’s the main inspiration why I started this whole story. I really hope you guys are going to like it. Please let me know in the comment section below. <3  
> Special thanks to my lovely beta reader: DBZBV1991 <3 <3 <3  
> And belated birthday wishes to you BV4ever. I especially hope you are going to enjoy the next chapter. <3  
> And without further ado…

Bulma looked around the crowed dining room, eating her breakfast. The day seemed like any other but something was different. Her Lady in waiting, who -to be fair- used to be pretty grumpy, sat next to her, all smiley and cheerful. Since they sat down, there was this playful atmosphere between her and Goku. Little glances and smiles. Cheeky winks and giggles. Bulma was happy for Chi Chi. She has never seen her so happy and relaxed before. But Bulma had to admit to herself, she was also a bit jealous because she knew there was no way she could do the same with Vegeta. Her dream from the previous night made it even more clear to her that she liked Vegeta. She wished that her and Vegeta could share the same kind of playfulness. Just to give each other a sideway glance or two. Those little smiles which are saying yes, we kissed each other last night and I can’t wait to do it again. But Bulma knew it wasn’t that easy. No one could find out about the kiss. It would get Vegeta in serious trouble. He was supposed to find a wife during this week and not walk around kissing some princesses who would never be considered to fit the role of the Queen. Also, she didn’t even dare to look at him - she was to shy and insecure. What if he doesn’t look back or worse if she sees regret in his eyes. The very thought made Bulma's stomach turn.

“Hey Bulma, you have to go now.” Chi Chi nudged Bulma in her side.

Bulma was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice all the other princesses around her had gotten up to follow the queen outside in the garden for another lesson.

“Come on girls!” the queen announced cheerfully “It is time to go. As today is a full moon night, you are going to learn everything you have to know about the moon and it positive effects on us Saiyajins.”

Bulma got up as quickly as possible to follow the queen outside. She was rushing to her feet when she and Vegeta locked eyes. He winked at her and gave her one of his rare little smiles. Much happier she followed the queen outside.

 

 

Bulma loved the lessons with the queen only today she just couldn’t focus. As soon as she sat down her thoughts were drifting away to Vegeta again. He winked and smiled at her. That must mean he didn’t regret the kiss. Bulma was relieved for a couple of minutes when she recalled what Chi Chi told her. What if this is all just a game for him to avoid getting bored. What if he suddenly didn’t like her? What if he thought indeed of her being stupid and falling for his little tricks? What if…

_“What if, what if, what if…”_ the little voice in her head interrupted her. _“What ifs won’t get you anywhere. You want to find out for sure?”_

Bulma nodded her head a bit in agreement, the lesson of Queen Komatsuna long forgotten

_“Okay here is what we do…”_

 

 

The day passed by in a flash and Bulma found herself in the dining room again. She was fidgeting with her fingers as usual when she was nervous. She had a plan, but she had no idea if she was brave enough to follow it through.

_“Don’t be nervous_.” the little voice reassured her _. “Everything is going to be fine. Just do what we agreed on doing.”_

Bulma nodded. She was relieved that Chi Chi had all her attention on Goku today and didn’t notice her nervous behavior. She also felt a bit guilty. For her plan to work, she had to trick Chi Chi and that didn’t sit too well with her. Bulma knew if Chi Chi knew any of this, she would never allow her to follow through with it. However, she was glad that the three full moons of planet Vegeta were already shining brightly in the evening sky. Like the Saiyajins, the full moon made Bulma always feel stronger and more confident. And now she also knew why.

Dinner was over and Bulma knew it was time for her to jump into action.

“Chi Chi, it is such a beautiful evening. Do you mind accompanying me on a little walk through the garden?” Bulma asked her friend as sweetly as possible and got up immediately as a sign she wanted to go now.

“Of course, princess. Goku, please excuse us.” Chi Chi got up as well and followed Bulma. “Great idea.” Chi Chi complimented Bulma as soon as they were outside. “It is a beautiful evening.”

Bulma just nodded and looked at Chi Chi. “Sorry I took you away from Goku.”

“Don’t be silly. You are my number one priority.” Chi Chi scolded Bulma in a playful manor.

Bulma smiled: “Yes I know.”

_“And feared.”_ she added in her head

“I am sorry, too.” Chi Chi admitted. “I feel like have been neglecting you all day long. It is just Goku makes me…”

“No worries Chi Chi.” Bulma stopped her mid-sentence. “Seriously it is fine. I am fine, and I am so happy for you.” Bulma gave Chi Chi one of her beautiful smiles and hugged her. What Chi Chi didn’t notice was the sad little smile Bulma wore while they hugged each other.

“Chi Chi, I am a bit cold. I'll go inside quickly and get a coat.” Bulma said when the two girls were looking at each other again.

“Okay, shall I come with you?” Chi Chi offered instantly.

“Nah, it will only take a minute. You just wait out here.”

Chi Chi looked a bit sceptical at Bulma but then remembered they conversation from this morning. “All right then. I will wait here for you.” Chi Chi put her hand on Bulma’s shoulder before the princess walked away swiftly.

 

Bulma felt really bad. But she had to do it to find out the truth. As soon as she was back inside, Bulma was looking for Goku and found him all by himself in the dining room.

“Perfect.” Bulma thought to herself.

“Hey Goku.” Bulma greeted the Saiyajin from afar.

“So, you insist on calling me that stupid name now as well?” Goku asked her smiling.

“Of course.” Bulma answered with a cheeky grin on her face. “After you kissed _my_ Lady in waiting, I am definitely allowed to.”

“So, she told you.” Kakarot concluded.

“Of course, she did. She is my best friend.” Bulma said, matter-of-factly.

“And? You really look like you want to ask me something.”

“Do you really like her?” Bulma looked dead serious in Kakarot’s eyes.

“Yes, I do.” he answered without skipping a heartbeat or breaking eye contact with Bulma.

Bulma was scanning him, looking after any signs of him lying. But as hard she tried she couldn’t find any.

“Good.” she finally said and smiled. “Then stop wasting your time in here, go outside and be with her.” and Bulma walked away.

“Wait, stop. What’s with you?”

“With me?” Bulma asked. “Chi Chi has put me first all her life. It is time I’m returning the favor. Besides, I will be fine without her for one _night.”_ Bulma tried to put as much emphasis on night as possible and continued to walk away.

 

Kakarot didn’t hesitate another minute to follow Bulma’s advice. He went outside to find her.

“Chi Chi.” he called for her as soon as he saw her, and she turned around to face him.

“Goku? What are you doing here? Did you see Bulma?” Kakarot could see how worried she was and smiled. This was exactly what drove him so much to her, her care for others.

“Yes, actually I did.” he answered her soothingly.

“And, where is she?” Chi Chi stared to get really agitated now.

“Don’t worry. She is fine. Actually, she is the one who told me to come out here.”

“She did?”

“Yes, she interrogated me first. But looks like I gave the right answers, so she sent me out here.” Kakarot winked at Chi Chi.

“What did she say to you?” Chi Chi wondered.

“To be with you.” Kakarot leaned in and kissed her. As soon as his lips touched hers, Chi Chi forgot everything. Her worries, her fears and the full moon.

 

 

Bulma was running down the hall way. She really hoped that Chi Chi’s infatuation with Goku was strong enough to keep her out of the way for the rest of the night. Bulma never felt so guilty in her life before, but she needed the time.

_“I’m sorry Chi Chi, but I have to this.”_ Bulma thought to herself as she pushed open the door to the room she shared with Chi Chi, running straight ahead outside on the balcony, letting the light of the three full moons fully engulf her.

_“Finally, it’s my turn.”_ the voice said.

 

 

“What a waste of my time.” Vegeta sighed as he walked into his room. Bulma disappeared straight after dinner and didn’t come back all night long. He wanted to leave as well but of course his mother wouldn’t let him. So, he had to suffer through another evening with those two Saiyajin wenches. He really didn’t like them. The thought that he had to marry one of them made him cringe.

“Where was she?” he asked himself out loud.

“I was here, waiting for you.” a voice out of nowhere answered him.

Vegeta, who wasn’t used to being startled, scanned every corner of his still dark room. He could feel a faint, familiar ki signal. But it couldn't be her, could it?

“Who are you?” he growled, fixating the furthers corner in his room.

“Who do you think I am?” and a figure stepped out of the shadow into the moon light, which shone through one of Vegeta’s many windows.

It was one of the most gorgeous sights Vegeta has ever seen. Nothing was hidden away from his view, as ribbons of blue silk where dancing around this being, who seemed to float more then to actually walk.

Her skin seemed smooth like cream. She had long slender legs and an hour-glass figure with sharply curved hips. A perfect set of breasts. Full pink lips and the darkest blue eyes one could ever imagine. Her beautiful face was framed by wavy, blue, chin long hair.

Vegeta got quickly over his astonishment and scowled again: “You look like her, but you are not her.”

“Why can’t I be her?” the being asked him and wafted towards him.

“Because of your eyes. Bulma’s eyes are soft and innocent. Your eyes are daring and lustful.” Vegeta answered the beautiful being who was now only centimeters away from him.

“You don’t like lustful?” she whispered in his ears, which made Vegeta shudder a bit. It was the sexiest voice he had ever heard. Whoever she was, she was created for sex. Vegeta was in hell.

“Your erection tells otherwise.” the voice taunted him some more.

That was the last straw. Gorgeous or not. No one made a fool out of the prince of all Saiyajins. Vegeta pushed her forcefully but carefully at the same time, against the nearest wall and locked her arms above her head with his right hand. He placed his other hand directly next to her face and leaned in as close as he could bare it without kissing her. He expected her of being scared by now, but, oh was he mistaken. When he looked back into her face, he was greeted with a cheeky smirk, that could have rivaled his own.

“I had enough. Spill it. Who are you?” Vegeta growled at her trying his best not to crush his lips against hers.

“So forceful. I like it.” and she even dared to wink at him. “Also, very good looking. Those dark eyes. And you're talking about mine being lustful, you should see your own. Very handsome face. I also like what you are hiding underneath that shirt. Such a hunk. No wonder she is head over heels for you.” her voice didn’t waver in its cheerfulness.

“Stop your ramblings.” Vegeta squeezed her wrists a bit tighter. “Seriously I’m in no mood for any games.” his voice was dangerously low now.

“Alright, alright. Such a killjoy.” the being sounded disappointed but Vegeta held his stern look not giving a damn if he was being a killjoy or not. He had to know what was going on and he had to know it now. The beautiful creature in front of him could sense his frustration and her demeanor became a bit softer, feeling a tat sorry for the prince.

“My name is Udine.” she finally answered him. “And I am a water spirit.”

“What have you done with Bulma?” Vegeta continued to question her, still holding her wrists tight.

“I’m Bulma and Bulma is me.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m a part of Bulma. The part that has been cast away when she was born.”

“Cast away? I’m bored with fishing. Just tell the whole damn story.” Vegeta became really impatient now.

“Pah, no sense for a dramatic build up.”

“Last warning.” Vegeta hissed.

“After Bulma was born, the highest priestess discovered that Bulma was born as a water nymph. Actually, quite an honor. Water nymphs always have been associated with Mūn the god of the moon and the water. Nymphs fought on his side and were his most loyal servants. But Bulma’s parents had a different view as nymphs also have the reputation of being…let us say very playful, daring and erotic. The royal family of Lochta always had a very strict obligation to morality and a high standard of purity. So, a daughter who would grow up to become a playful minx, going around seducing every man in her way was definitely not an option for Bulma’s parents. They asked the priestess for advice and there was only one solution to the problem: to cast the water nymph part, me, away and to only let the human part, Bulma, live. They couldn’t get completely rid of me so, I was sealed away within Bulma’s body, leaving the innocent being you met behind. See, when they cast me away they also cast a part of Bulma away. We are one. I’m not the real me without her, and she isn’t the real her without me. Actually, no one really knows who Bulma is, not even herself.” Udine was honestly saddened by this fact, but Vegeta kept on pressuring her to continue.

“Does Bulma know about you?”

“Properly since this morning. It was the first time we ever talked with each other, but I am sure she could always feel me somehow.”

“Why now?”

“Because of those new feelings she is experiencing lately.” Udine leaned in closer her lips only being a whisper away from his. “Lust.”

Vegeta let go of her wrists and stepped back. “What do you mean?”

“Bulma never felt lust before. And purity is what keeps us apart. Bulma must stay innocent for the spell to work. The more her sexual energy gets awaken, the more we two will reconnect.”

Vegeta stared at her in disbelief. “So, what you want to say is...”

“For Bulma to become her true real self, she has to have sex.” Udine stated simply, like it would be the most normal thing in the world.

Vegeta looked at her in complete disbelieve. “So, was that the reason for your little show at the lake the other day. In the hope I would take you, break the seal and let you free?” Vegeta wasn’t happy about being used, not even for sex.

“Not really.” Udine answered him. “That was more Bulma tapping into my energy. It is hard to explain.” Udine looked really thoughtful now. “Chi Chi thinks I can control her in any way I want, but it's not like that. In her subconscious she just turns to me if she really doesn’t know what to do.”

“Why would Bulma try to seduce me?”

“Why do you think”? Udine was rolling her eyes at the stupid question.

“I don’t believe you. You only do this to be set free and take over Bulma’s body as you do now.”

“So, you won't believe me that Bulma send me to break the seal? What a shame.”

Vegeta hadn’t noticed that during their talked, Udine had pinioned him against the wall, and taking the advantage to press herself into him. He could feel her warm body against his, her nipples grazing his chest through his shirt. She put her hands in on his shoulders, pushing him further against the wall.

“We two could have had so much fun.” She nipped on his strong chaw line, resting her head on the nape of his neck. “I watched you. You are very dominant, aren’t you? No worries I like being submissive.” she whispered huskily in his ear. Vegeta’s whole body tensed up.

“No need for you to get worried.” she continued and stroked over Vegeta’s chest, feeling his strong mussels underneath her fingertips. “Both of us enjoy a little pain.” she was referring to herself and Bulma as she moved her fingers over his belly further down north. Vegeta wasn’t able to argue any longer. He could feel her fingers dancing over his belly and the side of his body. His cock was pressing hard against his trousers to get the attention of those fingers. She just stroked over his lower belly, finally making the way down to his waiting throbbing length, when Vegeta did something he thought he would never do. He shouted: “STOP!” and took her hand away.

“Oh, I see.” She answered him with a coy smile. “I was right, you like being in control.” Udine swapped places with Vegeta and turned around, presenting her back to him. Go ahead.” And she winked one more time at him, before she turned her head around, completely facing the wall.

Vegeta stepped behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, slightly breathing against her neck which resulted in goosebumps on her skin. He started to stroke her arm and was about to let her know what he wanted her to do first, but he just couldn’t.

“Not like this.” he suddenly said.

“What?” Udine tried to turn around but Vegeta wouldn’t let her. “I said not like this. You are a very tempting being. But it is Bulma who I want.” Vegeta turned Udine around, locking eyes with her. “If you aren’t lying to me and she really wants this, I guess she has to be brave enough to come to me as herself.” Vegeta was wearing his trademark smirk.

“So, let me get that straight. You choose not to have sex with me in order to protect Bulma’s innocent self.” Udine was returning his smirk by now.

“I guess so.” Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

“What a petty.” Udine put her hand one more time on Vegeta’s chest. “I was really looking forward to this.” and she stroked his perfect muscled stomach.

“If you aren’t a liar, we maybe see each other again, at the second round after the _seal_ is broken.” Vegeta sounded sarcastic and promising at the same time, stroking over one of her cheeks.

Udine smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She turned around and walked onto Vegeta’s balcony and vanished into the night. Vegeta let out a heavy groan. He couldn’t believe he just said no to have sex with this unbelievable tempting being who even agreed to submit to him. And a half of her even would have been Bulma, but it felt like cheating and the mighty prince of all Saiyajins didn’t have to take the easy way. Vegeta smirked. He really hoped that Udine wasn’t lying to him. If she spoke the truth, tomorrow would be so much fun. Vegeta retired to his bed, again alone but strangely satisfied.

 

 

Udine was relieved when she came back to Bulma’s room and discovered that Chi Chi still was gone.

“What do you think, Bulma? Did he pass?”

_“What do you think?”_

“No, this decision is yours alone. Your whole life will change after this. And I don’t want to get the blame if you aren’t happy with this decision.”

_“He passed.”_

Udine smiled. “Good.” And she closed her eyes and Bulma opened them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...   
>  *Holding my breath*  
> Your Ms_Bulma_Quinn


	24. The big ohhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
>  so, it starts to get smutty. ;-) I have no excuses for the next couple of chapters except that I hope you are going to have as much fun reading them as I had developing them. We start with a bit of Goku and Chi Chi fun and will switly move on to our favourite couple. Again, thank you very much for all your great comments and support. <3 I love, how you make up your own theories how the story could continue. Especially a big thank you to you DBZBV1991, who is not only correcting my work but also wrote one. Please check it out under: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336439 I read it and I absolutly loved it. And without further ado...

# Chapter 23 – The big ohhhhh

 

 

“Are you alright?” Kakarot asked Chi Chi as he removed a couple of strands of Chi Chi’s hair out of her face.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Chi Chi answered him and gave him a little peck on his lips. She meant it, she felt fine, but she still was astonished how she got into this situation. She was lying in Goku’s bed, naked, with the strong but gentle Saiyajin warrior above her.

She remembered kissing him in the garden, how he whispered sweet things in her ear and a moment later she followed him to his room. On the way, they shared passionate kisses with each other and it was a wonder that they reached Goku’s room at all. Chi Chi felt like in a dream. Everything seemed surreal to her but for sure it felt great. Goku kept on kissing her, holding her face in his hands.

“Now, I’m going to show you what a real man can do for you Chi Chi.” Goku repeated his promise from the previous night and started to nip on her ear.

Chi Chi shuddered. For her, it was unbelievable that this little gesture could bring her so much pleasure.

Kakarot kept on going. He placed little kisses all over her neck and collarbone. His hand wandered down to Chi Chi’s belt she wore around her waist to show off her figure. Kakarot locked eyes with Chi Chi, looking for the approval he needed before going any further. She nodded and Kakarot removed the belt around her waist and opened the zipper in the back of her dress. She let the dress slide from her body and it pooled around her ankles. Kakarot stepped back to admire her better in her dark blue underwear.

“This is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.” he admitted to her.

Chi Chi looked bashfully at the ground.

“Don’t do that.” Kakarot said to her. “Always be proud of yourself. You are a perfect the way you are.” and he followed his words by pulling Chi Chi closer to him, giving her another knee trembling kiss.

The black-haired woman melted into his embrace, feeling the warm body of Kakarot against hers. “This is unfair.” she scolded him in a playful manor. "You can see all of me, but I haven't seen any of you yet."

“But I haven’t seen everything yet, have I?” Kakarot said with a little smirk on his lips, moving his hand around her back and opening her bra. Like the dress before, Chi Chi just let the garment fall to the floor.

He was only able to mutter, "Kami, Chi Chi, they are perfect", before he took one of her breast into his hands, massaging it and slightly pinching her nipple. A little moan escaped Chi Chi, pushing herself closer to the Saiyajin. Kakarot, who was encouraged by her little sounds of pleasure, moved his hands down over her belly into her panties. “Chi Chi you always surprise me. Already so wet.” he praised her before stroking her clit with his index finger. “Goku.” she was just able to groan, sinking further in his embrace.

She couldn’t believe that she was already so turned on, but she didn’t care. This just felt too good.

“More.” she whispered and Kakarot inserted his index finger in her pussy. Chi Chi started to move against his hand with Kakarot stroking the sweet spot inside her. Chi Chi’s moans got louder and louder.

“If you like this already so much, wait till you see what comes next.” Kakarot removed his finger under Chi Chi’s protest.

Her objection stopped abruptly when she saw that he finally removed his shirt and drooped to his knees in front of her.

He reached up to remove her pants, before he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, holding her hips to keep her securely in place. Before Chi Chi could say another word, he started to lick her folds, burying his face in between her thighs. Chi Chi thrusted her hips forwards, meeting Kakarot’s tongue. Only mere seconds later she moaned: “Ka…Goku…I’m going to come.”

Kakarot gave her clit a great long lick: “Then do it.” and he continued to nip and kiss Chi Chi’s pearl, inserting his tongue in between her quivering lips. That gave Chi Chi the rest and she came undone, grapping Kakarot’s hair tightly and shouting his name. Kakarot was still on his knees in front of her. Licking up her sweet nectar and kissing the inside of her thigh which was over his shoulder.

“Oh wow, Goku this was amazing.” Chi Chi panted.

“Again, not quite finished yet.” and he picked Chi Chi up carrying her bridal style to his bed to gently lie her down. Chi Chi looked up at him. She knew that he was good looking, but at this moment he was absolutely gorgeous. His handsome face, broad shoulders, and don’t let us forget, his perfect six pack. The way he looked at her, made her shudder some more. There was so much lust in his eyes and she couldn’t believe, that it was all because of her. She reached towards his waistband and pulled on it. Kakarot smiled at her and fulfilled her wish.

With one swift motion he removed his trousers and Chi Chi wasn’t disappointed by the sight. Goku’s penis was perfect in seize and length. She never thought she would feel so honey but just the sight of it made her wiggle willingly on his bed. “Goku, please I can’t wait any longer.” she whimpered and Kakarot joined her on the bed.

Goku made sure she was fine with what was about to happen, but there was nothing else in this world Chi Chi would rather do then to be with Goku right now. After she pecked him on the lips, she opened her legs for him. Kakarot took in the beautiful sight in front of him one more time before he entered Chi Chi at once with one deep push.

The feeling of his length inside of her made Chi Chi even hotter and she lifted her hips from the bed, making sure she met every single one of Kakarot’s strokes. After a while she even got brave enough to push herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding down on him. Kakarot was letting her move on top of him, with a big grin on his face.

His dick filled her out completely, stroking he inner walls and hitting that little spot perfectly again and again. Kakarot himself relished in the feeling how her tight pussy clenched around him, milking his whole length deep inside her. “Chi Chi, you’re a so tight, kami, I’m not sure…” Kakarot wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Chi Chi’s vagina gripped him even tighter, her juices running down his cock and he heard her crying out his name over and over again.

After Chi Chi came a bit down from her orgasm, Kakarot pushed her back in the sheets of his bed. Now, he allowed himself to come. He picked up his speed, plunging into her. To increase the friction further Chi Chi tightened her inner walls for him. That did the trick to drive him over the edge, spilling himself inside of her, making Chi Chi one more time quiver in pleasure.

 

 

Chi Chi stood in front of her and Bulma’s room and she hesitated to enter it. It was already 6 am in the morning, she spent all night with Goku and she really hoped Bulma was still asleep. The last thing she wanted right now, was for the princess to catch her coming back so late or better so early. She wanted to come back earlier, but every single time she got up and told Goku she would leave now, he pulled her back into bed. He was so sweet and tender, and she actually had sex twice with him last night. Chi Chi flushed. He made her feel so good and to be honest every time he stopped her from leaving, she didn’t really put up a fight.

She wanted to be with him and leaving him this morning was really hard for her. It wasn’t only the physical aspect. In those moments where they could leave their hands off each other, they had great conversations. Goku was funny and charming and Chi Chi had to admit to herself, she started to fall in love with him, which made her very happy and sad at the same time.

It was their fifth day on planet Vegeta, meaning in two more days Bulma and her would return back home and she probably would never see Goku again. At the moment, however, a life without Goku seemed impossible to Chi Chi. She remembered what Bulma said to her a couple of days ago. If she should fall in love, Chi Chi was supposed to leave her and to be man she had fallen in love with. She knew there was no way she could leave Bulma, but she also wanted to be with Goku. Chi Chi’s head started to hurt. _“What to do, what to do.”_ She knew she couldn’t delay it any longer. She had to enter this damn room at some point.

Her prayers weren’t answered when a wide grinning Bulma greeted her as soon as she set foot into the room: “Good morning. Where have you been all night?” the princess asked her, sitting on the couch and looking very smug.

Chi Chi sighed. _“Unbelievable.”_ she thought to herself and looked at Bulma who was obviously very amused by the whole situation. There was no need lying at her.

“I was with Goku.” Chi Chi answered her truthfully.

“And….?” the princess pried a bit more.

“What do you mean ‘and’?” her lady in waiting tried to play dumb.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Bulma had to chuckle. She had never seen Chi Chi so uncomfortable before. She could hardly look at her. “Come on Chi Chi, I don’t want or need to know any details. I just want a yes or no.”

Chi Chi looked at Bulma and nodded.

“Chi Chi.” Bulma exhaled. “Chi Chi.” She said one more time, got up from the couch and walked towards her friend. “How…I mean…you know.” the astonished blue haired woman couldn’t find the right words.

“Let me put it like this.” Chi Chi helped her out. “Everything Yamchu couldn’t manage, Goku delivered two and three times over.” Now it was Chi Chi’s turn to look smug.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Bulma was only able to shout. The two girls took hold of each other’s hands and jumped up and down in joy. “I’m so happy for you, Chi Chi.” Bulma was thrilled with the news. “And…?”

“What else is there to know?” Chi Chi wondered.

“Do you love him?” Bulma looked at her with big wide eyes.

There was little pause before her friend confessed: “Yes, yes I do.”

“Oh Chi Chi. This is so great.”

“Is it?” Chi Chi raised an eyebrow at her.

“Of course, it is.”

“I’m not going to leave you because for him.” the always dutiful bodyguard clarified instantly.

“No worries, you don’t have to protect me any longer.” Bulma simply stated.

“What do you mean by that?” Chi Chi inquired

“I know the truth. I know who I really am.”

Chi Chi looked very dumbstruck at Bulma. “Again, what do you mean by that.”

“I met her, I met Udine.” Bulma announced to her perplexed Lady in waiting.

Chi Chi just kept on looking at her, blinking in utter unbelieve.

Bulma managed to hold her stare. “I have a couple of news myself to be honest. Nor have I only found out about Udine, I also kissed prince Vegeta and I decided I want to sleep with him before I have to return to the temple and be locked away forever. I am fully aware of the fact, that once I have slept with Vegeta me and Udine will fuse and at last I will be the person I am supposed to be”. Bulma held her head high to not give Chi Chi any idea of her being insecure about the decision.

Chi Chi still hasn’t said a word. She just kept on looking at Bulma. Suddenly she stepped towards and started to shake the princess. “Get out of her! Leave her alone!” Chi Chi shouted.

“Stop that, you hurt me.” Bulma whined.

Chi Chi stopped, looking into Bulma’s eyes. She tried to find the water demon in her, but couldn’t. This was truly Bulma standing in front of her, speaking her own mind.

“Princess…I don’t know what to say. You know I can’t approve of this.”

“I don’t ask for your permission. I am telling you as a friend.” Bulma said in a calm voice. She wasn’t angry or snappy.

“What will your parents say? They will notice immediately. You will probably never ever leave the temple again. And I will get punished severely for this.” Chi Chi tried to reason with Bulma.

“Firstly, I would have spent the rest of my life in this temple anyway and secondly, my parents won’t be able to punish you as you are going to stay here with Goku. And I am sure if they should dare to send someone for you, Goku will be more then capable to fight them off.” Bulma was more determent then Chi Chi had ever seen her.

“So, you have it all figured out?” her lady in waiting sounded a bit condescending. “But Bulma it isn’t that easy. And why prince Vegeta anyway?” she was beyond stressed out.

“Why Goku?” Bulma asked simply.

“What, what do you mean?” Chi Chi was puzzled. Angry and puzzled. This was a nightmare and it had to stop.

“Why did you sleep with Goku?”

“Princess Bulma, I am not in the mood for this.”

“It is a simple question, why Goku?” Bulma pressed Chi Chi further.

She gave up: “I like him. He is nice, caring and sweet. There is just this pull I can’t explain. I want to be with him.”

“See and I just feel this pull when I am with Vegeta. I can’t explain it and I don’t understand it. But when I’m close to him, I feel something I haven’t felt before and I really want to be with him.”

“Please don’t be stupid, he is using you for some fun. He is playing you. Don’t you see that?” Chi Chi was screaming now.

Bulma was about to start crying. She wanted to run away. _“If you run away now, she will never take you seriously”_ Udine reminded her. _“You have to stand your ground and fight for what you want.”_

Bulma looked at Chi Chi and took a deep breath “No, he isn’t. He had his chance last night and he didn’t take it because he knew it was Udine and not me. He didn’t want to do anything where he didn't know whether or not I am completely agreeing with!” Bulma was shouting now, shaking in anger. “And thank you that my best friend thinks I couldn’t be more worth to a man then a simple fuck!” Bulma spat furiously.

“Ah come on, you know exactly this is not what I meant!” Chi Chi spat back. “Anyhow, what do you mean by ‘he had his chance last night?” Chi Chi asked irritated.

“Udine went to his room to find out if he would take advantage of the situation. You know with her being _friskier_ then I am, but still sharing the same body with me.” Bulma confessed in a very small voice.

Chi Chi didn’t know what to say anymore. Instead she started to walk up and down, trying to calm herself down. Kami knows what could have happened to her last night. Chi Chi didn’t want to think about it. It was her fault, she shouldn’t have gotten so enticed by Goku. She should have stayed with the princess, then all this mess wouldn’t have happened.

“Chi Chi, you promised.” Bulma pulled her out of her thoughts. “You just promised the other day to accept my own decision. And know we are having another fight because of it. Why can’t you just accept it?”

“Because it is her decision, not yours.” Chi Chi hissed.

“No, it isn’t. Chi Chi, how shall I explain this? We can’t control each other. We share the same body, but in the moment my part, the sweet innocent one, is more prominent than the other It isn’t like I have a demon inside of me.” the princess tried to explain desperately to her lady in waiting.

“I want to talk to her.” Chi Chi suddenly demanded.

“What?”

“I want to talk to, how you called her, Udine. I want to look into her eyes. Bulma, please you have to give me that much.” She was now more or less pleading with Bulma.

Bulma thought for a bit. “Okay, then.” she said annoyed, closing her light blue eyes and opening them again. Now, her eyes where much darker.

“Hi….” a very nervous Udine greeted Chi Chi, who didn’t know if she should be impressed or shocked that it was so easy for Bulma to make the transition.

“Hi.” Chi Chi said back. “So, you finally get your will.” and she crossed her arms in front of her.

“Chi Chi, please believe me it isn’t like you think. I can’t _take_ her over. We will just reconnect. If you like it or not. We belong together.” Udine sounded nearly as desperate as Bulma had before.

Chi Chi observed her closely. That determination in her eyes was the same determination she could see in Bulma's face, she had to give her that.

“Why Vegeta?” Chi Chi asked again.

“I don’t know. Ask _her_ that.” and Udine shrugged her shoulders. “The whole thing started because of him. Believe me, her interest in Vegeta started before she was aware of me. And then, she had all those strange dreams….”

“Strange dreams? She had another dream?” Chi Chi interrupted her.

“Yes.” Udine nodded her head eagerly. She was certainly more of a chatterbox then Bulma was. “About Mūn and Taiyō and…you know…what they have done together.” Udine was really exited right now.

“What they have done together?” Chi Chi inquired.

“Yes, the s…” but suddenly she stopped mid-sentence.

“The what?” Chi Chi tried to find out further.

“Sorry, I can’t tell you more. I have just been told to shut up.” Udine shrugged her shoulders and looked apologetic at Chi Chi.

“Did Bulma tell you to shut up?” Chi Chi asked.

“Yes, she did.” the water nymph had to laugh. “How rude, but she is really embarrassed about the dream.”

Chi Chi slapped her forehead and shook her head. This was getting very tiering.

“Look, Bulma is going to sleep with him if you like it or not. She is really curious and wants to make this experience before she has to go back. I know how it looks with the whole seal thing and so on, but it isn’t my fault that I have been cast away and made the bad one. If you think about it. What have I ever done to her or anyone else to make you think I am evil? I admit, I am cheeky but not evil. I have never harmed Bulma or done anything to harm her. I have always protected her from within. And when you are honest with yourself you know that.”

Chi Chi was still observing the water spirit, she couldn’t see anything despicable in her. She also knew that Udine was right. Bulma always had this protected aura around her. Chi Chi remembered the one time, when Bulma was still a child and nearly drowned. Ten soldiers jumped into to lake and tried to find the princess, but she was gone. Everyone, including Chi Chi, thought the princess was lost, when suddenly a single wave appeared and carried the princess to safety. They all thought it was a wonder, a gift from Mūn, the god of the water, but maybe it was Udine who saved her.

Chi Chi exhaled deeply. “Alright, I believe you.”

“Really?” Udine jumped up and down, smiling brightly.

“Really and furthermore I am going to trust you.” Chi Chi declared.

Udine raised one of her eyebrows.

“I am going to trust you to protect her. She is about to make a big step in her life. I trust that, if you sense any dishonesty in the prince you will get her out of there. Promise.” and Chi Chi stretched out her hand.

“I am going to kick his butt as well, if he should dare to take advantage of her.” and Udine took Chi Chi’s hand. The two women shock hands to seal the contract. Chi Chi nodded. “That’s fine with me. Now, please give me my Bulma back.”

Udine closed her eyes and when she opened them again, Chi Chi was looking at Bulma, who seemed a bit embarrassed.

“So.” Bulma concluded. “You aren’t going to stop me?”

“No, I won’t stop you. It is your decision. I am just going to miss my girl.” Chi Chi stroked Bulma’s cheek. “After this night, you won’t be the same ever again.”

“Maybe I will be even better.” Bulma beamed at Chi Chi.

“I guess you’re a right. I can’t wait to meet the real you. The two of you, separated are already amazingly strong, clever and enticing women. The both of you, at last together, will be combination to boot.”

Bulma had tears in her eyes. “Thank you, Chi Chi.”

“You’re more than welcome, princess. Soooo….is there then a plan on how you want to go about the whole _‘sleeping with Vegeta’_ idea?”

“Yes, there is.” Bulma had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Do I want to know?” Chi Chi asked carefully.

“Probably not.” and Bulma had to laugh. Chi Chi looked a bit shocked but then joined her.

“Alright then, you know, I am here for you if you should need anything.” she offered the princess.

“I know, thank you Chi Chi. Actually, there is already one request I am having.”

“What?”

“Tell me more about you and Goku.” Bulma winked and Chi Chi who blushed furiously.

“Princess!” Chi Chi shouted out in fake shock and the two of them had to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Writing “sexy stuff” is hard (ha ha ha) work.  
> At this point a big shout out to all the great authors who are doing it so brilliantly for years.  
> You know, comments make me very happy. <3  
> Your Ms_Bulma_Quinn


	25. Water Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you guys!  
> The first thing I would like to say about this chapter is:  
> I'm soooo sorry......NOT! Ha ha ha *evillaugh*  
> Please don't kill me, BV4ever! ;-)  
> And without further ado....

The prince stood on his usual branch in the top of the tree, observing the blue haired princess during the lessons with his mother. Today, they talked about the rituals which take place during the wedding ceremony. Vegeta wasn’t interested in what his mother had to say, he knew all about it anyway. No, he was just there to look at _her_. Last night, he finally found out what her big secret was. Apparently, Bulma wasn't aware of her secret either.

The prince wasn’t sure if he could trust the water nymph. He decided, it would be best to observe her to see if Bulma had changed in any way…and she had. Although she looked the same as on the first day they met, there were subtle changes. He couldn’t see any of Udine characteristics. But still…her ki was slightly different and the way she carried herself was a lot more confident. She held her head high and her eyes just oozed intelligence. And the way she moved…it was much more sensual. Vegeta wasn’t sure if she did it on purpose but from time to time she would cross or uncross her legs. Each time her dress would ride a bit higher, showing off her long slender legs more and more. On this day, the princess was for her standards, wearing a quiet short tight dress anyway. The way she moved in it, didn’t help Vegeta, and his growing desire for the princess in the slightest. When she bent down to adjust one of her straps from her green strappy high heels, she gave him a nice view of her ample cleavage. The otherwise stoic warrior had a really hard time controlling himself. It didn't take much to make Vegeta's blood boil - by now, the way the straps of her shoes were denting her delicate flesh made him all hot and bothered.

 _“If she is doing this on purpose, I have to punish her severely for that.”_ Vegeta concluded with a dark smirk on his face.

 

 _“He is watching you. Just keep on doing, what you are doing.”_ the water nymph tried to reassure Bulma.

 _“Are you sure? I feel really stupid doing all this posing.”_ the young princess whined mentally.

 _“Yes, I am. Keep calm and carry on.”_ Udine wouldn’t have any of Bulma’s complaints. They were on a mission and any of the princess’ insecurities won’t help them. The nymph could feel that Bulma was still unsettled.

_“Bulma, honestly it is all fine. You have to trust me. Just focus on the lessons, be as normal as possible. The prince likes you the way you are. Showing off your body in the best way possible is just the icing on the cake.”_

To Udine’s relieve her innocent counterpart relaxed.

“ _Good. Believe me, I can feel his energy. He is on the edge.”_ and Udine had to grin.

 

 _“Why is she grinning like this?”_ Vegeta wondered. His mother was talking about, how she felt walking down the long aisle, everyone starring at her. So, she didn't really have anything to grin about. Was she thinking about him or did she even see him?

 

 _“Watch it.”_ Udine warned her. _“Stay focused.”_ Bulma cleared her throat and put on a neutral facial impression again.

 _“We have to be careful. It seems like we have already merged together quite a bit.”_ the nymph explained to her.

The young women agreed with a slight nod and refocused on the lesson of the queen.

As soon as the lesson was over, the handsome prince jumped down from the tree and immediately approached Bulma.

 _“Okay, he is coming. Take a deep breath. You can do this.”_ the witty nymph encouraged the nervous blue haired women.

 _“Easier said than done.”_ Bulma could feel her whole body reacting to Vegeta. She was shaking, had sweaty palms and most embarrassing, already some moisture had gathered between her legs.

“Bulma.” the prince greeted her, with his stoic but somehow sexy look.

“Vegeta.” the princess answered back. She tried to sound as calm as possible.

“How are you feeling today?” Vegeta asked her, more in an interrogation kind of way then just out of interest.

“I am fine, how are you?”

Vegeta just eyed her suspiciously and grunted in return. An uncomfortable silenced was growing in between them. Both were just staring at each other, waiting for the next move.

 _“This is ridiculous.”_ Udine sighed. _“Bulma, just say this to him…”_

“Okay…if there isn’t anything else you would like to talk to me about, I will take the opportunity of a free afternoon to go for a swim. Excuse me.” With that Bulma brushed passed the prince and walked away.

Vegeta watched her with a confused look on his face.

_“Good?”_

_“Very good.”_ Udine praised her.

 _“Are you sure he is going to follow me?”_ Bulma questioned the nymph’s plan.

 _“I am very certain.”_ She answered confidently.

After a quick detour to her room, where she changed into her swimming costume and light summer dress, Bulma was on her way out of the palace. Thank kami Chi Chi was still out with Goku. She hadn’t the patience to explain to her lady in waiting what she was about to do and why.

 _“Are you sure this is the right why?”_ the young women asked the confident spirit within her.

 _“Of course. We have been there before. You probably can’t remember it_.” Udine assured her. _“By the way, I am really surprised by your risky swim outfit.”_ she confessed to Bulma

 _“Why?”_ the princess asked.

 _"These two part swimming costumes are considered to be a really sexy thing to wear."_ the nymph answered with a smirk.

 _“Really? I just like it, because less fabric is between me and the water. I love the feeling of water on my skin.”_ Bulma explained, wrapping her arms comforting around her.

 _“That’s the water nymph in you.”_ Udine giggled.

A short walk later they arrived at the spot near the lake, where Bulma unknowingly, tried to seduce the prince the first time. On the way, Udine told her what happened that night and she was more than embarrassed.

 _“I can’t believe I have done that.”_ Bulma was shocked.

 _“It wasn’t really you. It was the moon’s fault. My power is always more present and powerful during full moon. This and your wanton desire for the prince turned you into a little minx.”_ Udine explained her with a little smirk.

“Wanton desire?” the princess blushed furiously.

 _“What would you call it? With all the dreams you were having lately and the way your body reacts when you are close to him?”_ the nymph asked her teasingly.

 _“I don’t know.”_ the blue hair women replied in a small voice.

_“Come on. Don’t sweat it. Let’s get into the water. I can’t wait.”_

Bulma got out of her summer dress and stepped into the lake. She immediately felt better as little waves of water splashed around her feet. She took a calming breath and moved further into it. As soon as it was deep enough for her to dive, she took deep breath and dived under.

 _“Open your eyes.”_ Udine suggested to Bulma.

Bulma opened her eyes and noticed she was able to see underwater as clearly as on land.

 _“You’re welcome. That’s one of my many gifts.”_ Udine explained proudly to her before Bulma could even asked the question. _“Also, you will be able to stay a lot longer under water than a normal person.”_ the nymph added to her explanation.

“This is amazing.” the princess admitted and started to explore the lake and its inhabitants.

Bulma was diving for at least half an hour, before she had to come up for air.

With a powerful swimming stroke, she pushed herself through the water surface, gasping for air.

“Finally.” a moody voice addressed her. “I was starting to get worried.”

A surprised Bulma turned around and looked up. Prince Vegeta was floating above the lake with his arms crossed.

“Vegeta, what are you doing here?” she asked him, slightly taken aback.

“At first, I thought I have to rescue you from drowning, but it looks like you are a girl with many hidden talents.” Vegeta answered her with his signature smirk.

“Not really answering my question, but I feel honored that you worry about me.” being in the water made Bulma a lot cockier.

“Don’t flatter yourself too much. It’s a lot of paper work for me if you die here during election week.” Vegeta simple stated, still with his sexy smirk on his face.

“Hey!” the princess exclaimed and splashed the rude prince with water. Vegeta was stunned.

“That…calls for payback.” the prince’s voice sounded sinister.

Bulma couldn’t believe her eyes as Vegeta landed next to the lake, got undressed except for his underwear and walked into the lake, slowly but surely towards her. She couldn’t read his face, it was as stoic as usual. He came closer and closer and the young princess started to get intimidated. This man in front of her just radiated power. His broad shoulders, strong arms and piercing eyes made Bulma shudder. Yes, she was scared but also turned on at the same time.

“Vegeta…I am sorry, I promise.” Bulma stammered and lifted her hands defensively in front of her.

Vegeta was now exactly in front of her, still piercing her with his dark eyes. Bulma pressed her legs together, a significant amount of blood was rushing towards her crotch. She could feel the desire building in her

Without a warning he grabbed her hands, bringing her arms down to her side. Now her face was completely open for him and the prince was able to move further in, only a hair's breadth away from her, their noses nearly touching.

“So, you are sorry.” Vegeta mused. “How do you want to apologies?” he asked her in a taunting voice.

Bulma lost her ability to speak.

“Cat got your tongue?” Vegeta asked mockingly.

Still, no words left the young princess’ mouth.

“I think I deserve a kiss, don’t you think?” he said with this dark, sexy voice of his and lifted Bulma’s face by her chin.

The blue haired beauty in front of him was just able to nod before he crushed his lips on hers. Their kiss was hungry and greedy because their last making out session was just too long ago. This time Bulma wasn’t as shy as the first time. She immediately parted her lips for him to grand his tongue access. He caressed her tongue with his and wrapped his arm around her hips to pull her even closer. The princess couldn’t get enough of her prince and entwined her arms around his neck, pressing her body flush against his. He felt so warm to her touch and she could feel his hard muscles against her chest. Vegeta on the other side relished in the felling of her soft breasts against his hard body.

Bulma felt like her body was on fire and in the attempt to get even closer to him, she got as bold as never before and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Vegeta didn’t mind her actions at all. He could feel the warmth of her pussy against his cock and it made him hard. He was looking quickly around for something to give him better footing. There was a rock formation to their right. The handsome prince carried the beauty, who had him between her slender legs, towards the rocks and leaned her against one.

“Is that okay for you?” he asked her huskily and Bulma nodded her head and continued to kiss him. The princess could feel his erection between her legs and even if she has ever done anything like this before, in her need she started grinding herself against it.

Vegeta had to groan. “Fuck!” he exclaimed, before he started to nip at her neck. The princess couldn’t hold back anymore, and a moan escaped her mouth. She muttered Vegeta’s name and pushed herself harder against the prince.

His length was now fully erect and Bulma used it to stroke her clit trough her swimming pants.

Vegeta had to grin. “You are a horny little thing, aren’t you?”

Completely lost in her desire the princess couldn’t answer him. She just kept on using the prince as her personal sex toy who of course didn’t mind this fact at all. He was fascinated by the surprising actions of the little, shy princess.

“Would you like some help with that?” he whispered in her ear. The desperate woman was just able to whimper. Vegeta took this as a yes, stroked his hand over her belly and teasingly played with the waistband of her pants. He looked at her one more time, reassuring himself she really wanted this.

Bulma’s cheeks were completely flushed and she was breathing heavily. “Please Vegeta, help me.” she pleaded with him before she rubbed herself one more time against his proud penis.

That was all Vegeta needed. He moved his hand past the waistband and his strong fingers found her sweet little pearl. He carefully started to stroke it. Instantly, she reacted to his touch, moving her hips against his finger to increase the friction.

“Tell me you like it.” Vegeta whispered in her ear.

“I really like it.” the blue haired beauty admitted, thrusting her hips quicker and quicker against his hand.

Vegeta grinned and kissed her passionately. Bulmas lips were shaking, she hardly could hold the kiss as she was now moaning constantly. She could feel the hot liquid from her dream building inside of her. She pressed herself harder against the prince, his name falling from her lips like a mantra. Vegeta was working her now with two fingers, stroking her clit faster and faster.

“Vegeta…I...” Bulma stammered before her first real life orgasm crushed trough her body. The princess shouted out the prince’s name one more time.

She panted heavily and she noticed even if she was satisfied for now, she wanted more. She wrapped her arms around the prince again and pulled herself closer. He was still fully erect, and she knew she wanted him inside of her. She pressed herself against him, giving him to understand she wanted, no needed more.

She looked at him, showing him her desire. Vegeta kissed her softly, locking eyes with her.

“I am going to leave now.” he suddenly said to her. He didn’t sound cruel or mean, rather playful.

“What?” Bulma was prepared for everything but not this

“That’s your punishment for teasing me all day long.” he whispered in her ear with this little smirk of his.

“But…” the astonished woman tried to argue.

“No buts.” Vegeta said with a stern voice and Bulma looked very disappointed, even a bit rejected.

“Also, that doesn’t mean we aren’t going to continue this.” and the prince winked at her and kissed her one more time. He knew, he had treat carefully to not scare her away. He was in a very playful mood right now and Bulma had to understand it was just a little game. Nothing serious to get self-conscious over.

“Bulma, when I sleep with you I want to do it properly and take my time. Not out here in the cold against a rock. You understand?” and he underlined his words with another kiss.

“It’s a game, isn’t it?” Bulma suddenly asked Vegeta with a dangerous smirk on her lips.

“One of the best ones.” Vegeta whispered in her ear. “When you want to continue playing, you know where to find me.” the prince gave her another kiss and started to swim towards the beach. Bulma watched him getting out of the water, drying himself with an energy boost.

_“Kami…this guy is sexy!” Udine exclaimed._

_“Yes, he is.”_ the aftershock of the orgasm was still rushing through the princess’ body, making her shutter in delight.

“What are you doing still in there?” Bulma could hear Vegeta suddenly shout. “Of course, I am going to take you back to the castle. Still a gentleman, you know.” he added with a little laugh.

“I am coming!” the princess shouted back.´

“Again?” Vegeta asked her with an amused voice, raising his eyebrow.

“Ha…ha…ha.” Bulma mimicked a very sarcastic laugh, rushing towards the shore and her prince.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and you're in the mood for more. (And believe me there is more to come ;-))  
> Can't wait for your comments on this one! <3  
> Your Ms_Bulma_Quinn


	26. Unification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puhh....finally here it is. I hope you guys will like it.  
> Big thank you to DBZBV1991 (she has now her own FF called Toska, please check it out!!! :-) ) who has done another great job as a beta reader, making it hopefully even better. <3  
> And without further ado...

“Goku, stop it. I really have to go now.” Chi Chi giggled as Kakarot tried to pull her back into bed. She looked down lovingly at the still naked Saiyajin, lying on his bed, only a thin duvet covering up his private parts, which gave her great pleasure only a couple of minutes ago.

“I should have been back at our room hours ago.” Chi Chi sounded a bit concerned now, rushing around Kakarot’s room collecting her clothes, to get dressed.

“Ah come on she is probably running around the castle, chasing her prince charming.” the otherwise kind warrior laughed.

“Hey!” the black-haired woman snapped back furiously. “I didn’t tell you that to make fun of her, but because....”

“I know why you told me. You told me so that I would reassure you that Vegeta loves Bulma and they would live happily ever after or even better the prince will refuse to sleep with your princess all together…but, Chi, I can’t otherwise I would lie to you. I don’t think there will be a happy end. The prince will definitely choose a Saiyajin as his wife. And should Bulma offer herself to Vegeta, he will take her. As simple as that.” Kakarot explained to his new lover matter-of-factly.

The mentioning of her new pet name, calmed her down. Now fully dressed, Chi Chi sat down on his bed with a big sigh. “I feel so sorry for her,” and let her head hung low.

“I know you do.” Kakarot said in a gentle voice, sat up and gave her a little kiss. “But actually, you should feel sorry for us. We are the ones, who are going to have the extra work, covering up their affair after the prince got married.” he said jokingly. If he thought his little joke would cheer her up, he was greatly mistaken.

Chi Chi snapped up her head, giving him one of her best death stares.

The Saiyajin immediately raised his hands in self-defense.

“Hey just joking. It would have a bright side. The prince would probably station me on your planet to look out for her and arrange their extramarital meetings. So, we two could keep seeing each other.” the young Saiyajin wiggled his eyebrows at the disapproving looking woman in front of him.

“Goku, please be serious. Do you really think the prince would go that far for Bulma?”

Kakarot thought about it for a bit. “To be honest with you, I actually think he would.” he finally admitted.

“Why?” Chi Chi couldn’t remember a time in her life, where she had to ask the question why so often.

“If you could feel ki, the way I do, you would say the same. Their aura, their bodies are screaming for each other. Longing for each other.” Kakarot tried to clarify for her. “I don’t know why their bond is so strong, but it just is.”

„Their bond?“ Chi Chi asked surprised.

“Yes somehow, they are connected,” Goku leaned his forehead against hers. “Neither you, my strong-willed love, nor our traditions will stop them to be with each other”

The strong women still didn’t want to give up. “It just seems so unfair. This is going to hurt her so badly.”

“Life isn’t fair,” the otherwise goofy Saiyajin said with a stern look. “And dealing with disappointments is part of growing up. Especially now, the princess is aware of the water spirit within her, you won’t be able to protect her from _life_ anymore.” he concluded.

Chi Chi had decided to tell him the whole truth about Bulma, even about Udine.

“You are right, but I am still not happy with it.” she sighed.

“I know you aren’t, however it’s her decision and you promised her to accept it”. he remembered her.

Chi Chi nodded slowly, tears forming in her dark brown eyes.

“Hey, shhh, no need to cry. I promise to you, Vegeta will treat her respectfully. I told you before, being with her changes him. He won’t marry her, but that doesn’t mean, she doesn’t mean anything to him. He cares about her, he really does.” Kakarot was now pleading with Chi Chi.

“How do you know?” she asked with a bit of a snippy voice.

“Because he is my friend and I know him. You just have to trust me on this…Chi, you really have to learn to trust other people.” the gentle Saiyajin lifted her chin with one of his fingers, looking directly into her eyes.

“I trust you.” the woman in front of him sniffed.

“Good.” he answered and kissed her.

“Goku, can you do me favour?” Chi Chi asked him, their foreheads resting against each other again.

“Anything.”

 

 

When Chi Chi arrived back at their room, Bulma was still standing on the balcony, where Vegeta had dropped her off an hour ago, starring into the distance. The sun had settled by now and planet Vegeta’s three moons where still completely full, illuminating the princess and her surroundings.

“Princess.” her lady in waiting addressed her, as soon as she set food outside. “What are you doing out here in the dark?”

Bulma turned around to face her.

“Oh, hey Chi Chi. I’m just thinking…where have you been?” Bulma asked with a little smirk.

Chi Chi flushed. “I was with Goku.”

“I thought so.” and the not so shy princess anymore, winked at her.

“What have you been up to all day long?” It was Chi Chi's turn to ask.

“I…er….” now it was Bulma’s turn to blush.

“You were with the prince.” her clever friend concluded.

“Yes.” the blue-haired woman admitted cautiously, but to her surprise Chi Chi didn’t freak out.

Her lady in waiting had another question in mind, but unable to form the words for this sensitive topic.

Bulma sensed her distress and took the initiative, “No worries, still a virgin. Just more determined than ever to sleep with him. Chi Chi, he made me feel things….”

“Stop it.” Chi Chi really tried not to gag. She loathed the prince and thinking about how he touched her innocent friend made her literally sick.

“I really don’t want to know…it's enough for me to know that he didn’t hurt you and you’re content with whatever you two have done.” she raised her hands in defeat and Buma had to laugh. She never seen her lady in waiting so uneasy.

“I am fine, I promise.” the princess reassured her with a little smile.

“Okay then.” Chi Chi lowered her hands again. “I’ve got something for you.” and she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

“What is it?” Bulma wondered.

“Er, if you should decide to visit the prince in his chamber tonight, this is a secret path that leads to his room.” Chi Chi explained, speaking extremely fast. She wanted to leave this topic behind as fast as possible. “I asked Goku for it, to make sure you get there safely and the whole palace doesn’t you.”

“You told Goku?” the princess sounded slightly shocked and disapproving.

“Yes, I did…I am sorry. I realized I probably shouldn’t have done that. It’s a very personal matter. Again, sorry Bulma, I didn’t know what I was thinking.” Chi Chi lowered her head guiltily while thinking to herself, _“I was thinking, I don’t want that creep hurting you.”_

“It’s fine, I trust Goku not to be a chatterbox.” the gentle woman shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t want to risk another fight with her friend and bodyguard. “Also, it shows your support, as uncomfortable as it makes you. That means a lot.” and the princess embraced her.

After they hugged, Chi Chi still rested her hands on the side of Bulma’s arms. “Are you coming down for some dinner?” she asked her in a soft voice.

The princess shock her head. “No, I am staying up here. I still have some thinking to do.”

“Take all the time you need. I’m staying with Goku tonight, so you don’t have to sneak around me.”

Bulma was blown away by her friends offer. She knew how hard it must be for her lady in waiting to stay out of the way and not interfering in any way.

“Thank you.” was all she could say, overwhelmed with emotions, and Chi Chi did something she hadn’t done in ages. She did a little courtesy in front of her, turned around and left her to herself. Bulma was aware of the meaning behind it, being a huge token of her lady’s in waiting respect for her. She looked up to his room, it was still dark. It looked like she still had to wait for him to return.

The princess sighed, starting to lose her nerves.

 _“Don’t be nervous. Everything will be fine.”_ Udine reassured her.

 

 

Of course, Vegeta immediately noticed that Bulma hadn’t appeared for dinner. Her Lady in waiting made up some stupid excuse about her not feeling very well. His mother was concerned about her health and wished the princess a quick recovery, but Vegeta wasn’t an idiot. He knew why she didn’t come down. He could feel it, she was waiting for him. Vegeta shot Kakarot a look and he understood immediately.

The prince finished his meal as quickly as possible and snug out of the room while his trusted captain distracted his mother with one of his well-known antics.

 

 

Bulma used the time she had to get changed. She didn’t really know what was appropriate to wear.

Udine helped her greatly. _“Wear the dress, Chi Chi modified for you. It somehow marks your change from a girl into a woman. From puffy to sexy.”_ she laughed.

Bulma agreed and put on the blue silky dress.

“ _And leave your hair open_.” the helpful spirit suggested.  Her blue waves framed her face beautifully.

Bulma had one last good look at herself in the mirror. After this night she will never be the same again.

“ _Ready_?”

“Ready.” the princess said firmly, took the piece of paper from Goku and .and walked back out on the balcony to check on the lights in Vegeta's room. They were on.

 _“Time to go.”_ the water nymph encouraged her.

Bluma nodded and looked at the map. “Time to go.”

 

 

Vegeta was staring out of his window. Would she really come? He had decided earlier in the week, he wouldn’t try to hunt her down anymore. Somehow, this strange dream of his made that clear to him. Mūn didn’t deceive Taiyō in anyway. She offered herself to him, giving him the advantage of her trust to dominate her and to guide her to heights she hadn’t experienced before. Or at least that’s what he has felt, being part of the goddess body.

And that was exactly Vegeta’s new plan. Coming to him out of her own will, means she trusts him and that puts Vegeta in the position he wanted to be in. He hoped by trusting him, he will be able to guide her as Mūn was able to guide Taiyō in his dream. Usually Vegeta went for much rougher control, but at least he would held the reins. Giving him a bit of what he was longing for, without scaring the princess away.

Vegeta was scowling and in deep thoughts, nearly missing the timid knock. He turned around, looking at his door. He could feel her nervous ki behind it. Even if he anticipated her, he had to admit he was still surprised she had showed up. Without wasting anymore time, he walked towards his door, opening it for the nervous woman behind it.

Bulma’s breath hitched a bit when she saw the prince in front of her. He was bare chested, only wearing a pair of black hakama pants which were sitting loosely around his waist. Naturally, he also wore his usual scowl which made him look dangerous and sexy at the same time. The way he looked at her, set off butterflies in her stomach. She could feel the tingling all the way down to her sex.

He looked directly into two huge blue eyes, widened by fear and excitement.

“Why are you here?” Vegeta demanded to know. He voice was unusually soft.

Bulma immediately understood he didn’t mean to be rude, he just wanted to make sure.

“Make me the woman I am supposed to be”. she said with that innocent voice of hers, but it was layered with determination.

The prince nodded and let her into his room.

 

Seeing her in his room like this was odd. She was like a beacon in his darkened room. The only source of light was a couple of lamps scattered around the room. He liked his room not being too brightly lit. It never crossed his mind that it was the perfect set up for what was about to happen. An angel just entered hell, knowingly giving herself to the devil. The very thought made Vegeta’s member twitch in excitement. He for waited what seemed like ages for this moment - her in his room, at his mercy.

He really wanted to know what she was thinking right now. Standing in the middle of his bedroom, facing away from him, taking it all in. He noticed that she was shivering slightly, so he stepped behind her, wrapping her arm around her waist.

“Are you cold?” Vegeta whispered in her ear.

Bulma shook her head.

“Nervous?” this time, the beautiful princess in his arm nodded.

“Don’t be. I am going to take good care of you. I promise.” and he brushed his nose along her neck, taking in her scent, leaving small kiss along the way. The prince had to smirk when he already smelled a faint scent of arousal on the women in front of him. It surprised him again and again, how inexperienced the princess was, her body being so open to sexual pleasure.

 _“Must thank Udine for that.”_ Vegeta thought to himself and grinned.

Bulma had stopped shaking and relaxed herself against the prince.

“Good girl.” he praised her, nipping on her neck and followed by a couple of kisses behind her ear.

“I am going to guide you through this nice and slow. Should there be anything I do, you don’t like, don’t be shy, tell me to stop. You are the one in control here, okay.” the prince whispered huskily in her ear.

The princess nodded, completely taken by the closeness to his body.

Vegeta wasn’t satisfied with this reaction. “Promise me you tell me to stop.” he said with a stern voice, grasping her waist slightly firmer, pulling her closer against him.

“I promise, I will tell you to stop if I don’t feel comfortable with something.” Bulma answered, her voice slightly shacking.

Vegeta hadn’t even touched her properly yet and she was already a mess.

“Good girl.” Vegeta breathed in her ear, kissing the spot behind her ear, the princess seemed to like so much again. Bulma shuddered.

“See if you do what I want, you get rewarded.” Vegeta grinned, pulling her even closer, bringing his face next to hers.

“So now we just need a word for you to use, to tell me to stop.” He usual used safe words for more…intense encounters…but it he considered it a stroke of genius to also use one during the princess’ first time. He didn’t trust himself around her as much as he wanted to. It wasn't so much the fear of losing control, damn, he is the prince of all Saiyajins and his self-control is famous. But still, there was this little nagging voice in his head, to be careful with her.

“Why can’t I just say stop?” Bulma’s question pulled him out of his thoughts.

Vegeta smirked. “Because there will be moments when you are lost in your lust and you will tell me to stop but actually want me to go on.“ the prince winked at her and the blue haired beauty had to blush.

“But if you use a special word you have to think about, I know you are serious about me stopping. Okay?”

Bulma understood and nodded.

“Udine.” she said suddenly and faced the prince the first time since she entered his room. Locking eyes with him.

“Udine?” Vegeta asked her puzzled.

“Yes, if I say her name, I want you to stop.” the princess said loud and clearly. She wanted Vegeta to know she understood the rules of this game.

“Okay Udine it is.” and he lifted her chin and kissed her.

The prince still stood behind her, pulling her against him.

“Bulma, I want you to turn around and face me.” Vegeta sighted against her ear.

Bulma did as she was told and was rewarded with a kiss. The prince licked slightly over her lower lip, demanding entrance. The princess followed his request, opening her mouth and greeting the prince’s tongue with her own. They were entwined in the kiss a bit longer, till both had to stop for some air.

Vegeta locked eyes with the breathless princess. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her cheeks were slightly blushed, and her lips were a bit swollen from the passionate kiss they shared. The prince stroked one of her cheeks and took her hand, Guiding her to his bed.

He stopped in front of it. Turning around to face her again, he could feel the wood of the frame against the inside of his knees. Letting him know how close he was to his desired target. To have her finally in his bed.

Not to rush things too quick, he stopped to ensure one more time she still remembered their safe word. “What is the word again, you have to use to tell me to stop?” he asked her tenderly.

“Udine.” Bulma answered in a flash. Vegeta smiled and kissed he again.

“Good, first we have to get rid of that dress of yours.” he sneaked a hand behind her back to open the zipper. The princess started to tense again. He was about to see her in her underwear and that thought made her very self-conscious.

“Nah, no reason to get nervous again.” Vegeta scolded her playfully. “Don’t forget, I already saw you in that ridicules revealing swimming dress of yours. This isn’t any different.”

That made the princess laugh, "True." He slowly opened her zipper, sliding the dress over her shoulders letting it fall to floor. The princess a simple pair of white undergarments beneath it. Vegeta wasn’t disappointed, it fitted the whole situation. If she would have worn something provocative or tantalizing, it would have broken her innocent charm.

 _“Still._ ” he thought. _“I need to make sure she gets some sexy lingerie, to show off that beautiful body even better. Something in dark blue or black. Something lacy and tight.”_

Vegeta was surprised by his own thoughts. He was more than aware of the fact that this would be the only time he was able to share a bed with her and that after this week he would never see her again. Making plans for the future, even simple ones like providing her with new underwear, were completely fruitless. More reason for him to savour every second and enjoy this experience to the full.

He stroked her neck with one finger and moved it down all the way to the valley of her breasts.

“Now, I am going to open your bra.” he was letting her know every step of the way, so she was able to interject should she start to feel uncomfortable.

Bulma just nodded and the prince opened the two hocks behind her back expertly with one hand.

Her bra joined the already discharged dress on the floor. Her bosom spilled into Vegeta’s waiting hand and he groped one of them slightly. As there were no interjections, the prince continued by pinching her nipple carefully. That earned him a little moan. He noticed that she started to rub her legs together, and the room was heavy of with the flavour of her arousal.

Vegeta pinched her nipple harder and her intoxicating smell got even stronger.

Now the prince was encouraged to start experimenting more. Nipping on her neck and pinching her, by now even more sensitive, nipple one more time. Her reaction didn’t disappoint him. The moan that escaped her lips was between pleasure and pain and she had to hold on to his shoulder for support.

Affected by her scent and beautiful sounds, he could barely keep his mouth shut, lest he tells her how great her tits were and what he wanted to do to them. He refrained from doing so, fearing by this stage it would be maybe too much for the princess.

“Your panties are next.” he whispered in her ear, getting on one knee in front of her, helping her to get out of them. Vegeta glided his hands along her slender, creamy legs, sliding the fabric down.

The princess propped one hand against his shoulder, stepping out of her panties.

The prince noticed that there were soaked with her juices.

He looked up to Bulma with a smirk on his lips. “Naughty.” and winked at her. He moved his head up in front of her sex. “You have no idea how good you smell between there right now.”

Bulma blushed furiously.

The proud Saiyajin got up again and took in the beautiful sight in front of him. Finally, he was able to see her in all her glory. She was even more perfect than he could ever imagine.

He lifted her chin: “Do you remember what we did in the lake?” he asked her huskily.

“Of…of course, I do.” the princess stammered.

“Do you want me to do it again?” and he brushed his lips lightly against hers. Bulma was only able to nod, before the strong Saiyajin turned her around. With her back to him again she became nervous, as she didn’t see what he was about to do next.

Vegeta sat down on his bed, taking the princess with him, directing her in his lap and positioning her legs on top of his. He wrapped on of his arms around her waist and opened his legs which resulted in Bulma opening her legs as well, giving him the perfect angle he needed. He started slowly by stroking the insides of her thighs, moving all the way up until he was between her legs. Caressing her nether lips, his finger was already bathed with the proof of her arousal. Gradually, his finger made the way up to her clit. Vegeta pressed down, making circular movements, working Bulma in a frenzy. With her legs spread so wide open, her juices had no other way then to drop down on Vegeta. He could feel the moisture through his pants, rubbing his growing erection a little against her to feel more of her hot dampness. This was heaven and hell at the same time, wanting to be in her so badly but also taking his time with her to enjoy her body as much as possible.

Once his fingers were slick enough with her juices, he entered her with one finger, pumping in and out of her. After only mere moments, he carefully inserted a second digit. Bulma was moaning on top of him, rocking against his hand. For better support, he moved his other hand from around her waist to her stomach which also gave him the advantage of touching one of her breast again.

The princess was overwhelmed by all the stimulations. When he started to pinch her nipples again, this time even harder than before, the pain shot straight to the little bundle of nerves between her legs which engorged her sex even further, rubbing against his clothed erection while he fingerfucked her. Bulma could feel the pressure building within her, it was almost unbearable.

“Please…Vegeta.” she groaned, not really knowing what she was pleading for.

The prince could feel she was nearly there, here walls clenching around her fingers. But he didn’t want her to come just yet….so he stopped.

The princess was panting heavily on top of him. She wanted to ask him why he had stop, but she couldn’t. He had pushed her already so far, that she was just a speechless mess.

Vegeta moved further in the middle of the bed. Bulma leaned against his chest, still panting heavily. He laid her down on his bed with him hovering above her.

“What I have done with my fingers, I am now going to do with my tongue.” and he kissed the tip of her nose.

“What?” the princess gasped out in surprise.

Vegeta had to laugh at that. “No worries, it feels good...and so far, everything I have done felt good or not?” he inquired.

“Yes, it has.” she admitted, with a little smile on her face.

“So, may I continue?” the prince asked her with this cheeky smirk of his.

“You may.” Bulma answered playfully.

Vegeta’s smirk deepened. It looked like she was finally relaxed and enjoying herself completely. Additionally, he remembered what the water nymph told him, and it seemed like the longer the two of them went on, more of her shyness was falling away from her.

His tongue darted out and he started to lick the nape of her neck, moving down over her collarbone, to her chest. Moving his tongue one of her nipples, he squeezed the other breast. While continuing to caress one of her buds with his tongue and teeth, he started to roll the other one through his fingers.

Bulma was moaning again, wiggling underneath him.

 _“Maybe now it’s time to start with the dirty talk?”_ he asked himself.

Encouraged by her continued moaning and groaning, he moved his head up next to her ear and whispered roughly: “You are quite horney for a virgin. Look at you. All hot and bothered underneath the most dangerous man in this universe. You are so damn wet that it even oozed through my pants. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I...I.” Bulma tried to form a coherent sentence but couldn’t as his fingers were back on her clit stroking it.

“Good girls don’t get wet like that. Are you a bad girl, Bulma?” he asked her tauntingly.

“I….”

“Say it.” Vegeta demanded it.

“I…I am a bad girl.” the princess was able to stammer.

“Well done, someone deserves a little reward.”

Vegeta moved his head in-between her legs and replaced his finger with his tongue.

Bulma let out a loud moan and buckled up her hips as he licked her clit with one long stroke.

He was holding her by her hips now, to keep her down and continued to eat her out. His tongue was darting in out between her folds, nipping his clit in between.

The pressure inside of Bulma was building again, very quickly so. She just hoped this time he would let her come. As if he could read her mind, he moved back up to face her, replacing his tongue with his fingers again.

He considered swiftly to kiss her, so that she could taste herself. But abandoned the thought He didn't want to push her boundaries that far. There were so many things he could do with her and for her. Having only one night and this being Bulma's first experience, half of the things that came into his mind where out of the question. He needed so much more time with her…maybe even a lifetime.

Vegeta shook his head, thoughts like this were dangerous.

“Would you like to come?” he asked her, brushing his nose against her cheek.

The princess nodded enthusiastically.

“Say it.” he commanded her.

“I want to come.” the princess panted desperately.

“What does a good girl say first?” Vegeta teased her.

“Please, please, let me come.” She pleaded eagerly.

Satisfied with her answer, Vegeta was about to move down back between her legs, when he noticed that Bulma moved her arms above her head. Crossing her wrists over each other. Completely opening up herself to him. If she had been more experienced, he would have tied her up exactly like that. The prince was shocked for a moment, his innocent little princess was naturally submissive. At once his body reacted, his cock strained so painfully against his trousers he thought he would rip through them. That was just his luck, he found the complete package and couldn’t keep it.

“Vegeta.” Bulma whined underneath him, “I said please.” and to emphasize what she wanted, she thrust her hips towards him.

The prince smirked, lowering himself back down, continuing his sweet little torture. Only a couple of licks and sucks later, the princess came undone. She screamed out his name, her juices flowing freely, lapped up hungrily by Vegeta.

Slowly, but surely, the bluenette / Bulma came down from her shattering orgasm.

She opened her eyes again and discovered that the prince was now completely naked in front of her. She had no idea when he got rid of his pants, but didn’t care. It was the first time she could take him in completely.

She looked at his fully erected member. Although she was aware of the physical procedures that awaited her, looking at his fully erected member left her completely left her at loss for an explanation of how_this_ is supposed to fit inside of her.

Vegeta noticed the look on her face and had to grin.

“Don’t worries”. he calmed her down bringing his face in front of hers. “I will be careful. But I am not going to lie to you as this is your first time it will hurt a bit. If it hurts too much just say Udine and I will stop, okay?” he reassured her one more time.

He was praying to kami that she wouldn’t stop him. They were so close to finally act upon their desires and his dick was throbbing so painfully that he wasn't sure if he could stop once he was inside of her..

To his luck, Bulma nodded, Vegeta kissed her and with the hand he had on one of her knees he spread her legs further apart. He positioned himself in front of her entrance, the heat which radiated from her sex, inviting him.

He carefully moved his hips forward, the head of his penis pushing past her southern lips, deeper and deeper inside her.

Vegeta quickly looked up to see how Bulma was doing. She had her eyes closed, her mouth open and her lips formed in a silent moan.

He pushed his penis further in, spreading her lips further apart, her warm and wet folds taking him in.

“Fuck.” he hissed. She was so tight that he had to be careful to give in the urge to come to soon

The sight in front of him was enough to heighten his arousal beyond any measure. She was still in her submissive position, her arms above her head, signaling surrender

Vegeta tried pushing deeper into her vagina and finally through that wall that separated Bulma from Udine.

Her hands came down, grabbing his arms and slightly scratching it with her fingernails.

He groaned in pain and pleasure.

The prince kept still to allow her to adjust to his size because he filled her completely in.

Suddenly the princess opened her eyes, locked daringly at him and started to move her hips.

Vegeta got the cue and thrusted in and out her sweet, juicy pussy.

Bulma met each of thrusts eagerly, moaning every time he moved

The prince couldn’t believe it. Finally, _finally_ he was inside of her and it felt even better than he’d ever imagined. Her tight tunnel completely engulfed his dick. He moved in and out of her, enjoying the indecent noises her wet pussy was making with his every motion."

The princess had wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. His forehead was now positioned next to her neck, as he pushed in again and again, driving both him and her into a frenzy.

Her perfume was all around him, luring him in. The smell and the little moans had a hypnotizing effect of him. He started to sniff and lick her neck, grating his teeth against it. His body was thrumming with excitement, screaming for him to bite her. He had to...n _ow_.

A loud moan from Bulma pulled him out of his trance and realization hit him, comprehending what had almost transpired. He pushed himself back up on his arms. She was still wildly thrusting against him, with no idea what he had almost done.

He had no time thinking any further about it though, as her walls clenched around him tighter and tighter. Milking his dick for all it was worth.

Vegeta couldn’t wait any longer, he wanted, no _had_ to come. He picked up his pace, making her moan louder and louder. She buckled her hips one more time against him and shouted out his name in her orgasm digging her finger in his back, scratching him and drawing blood.

Collapsing on the bed underneath her. Her pussy had gripping him tightly, finally able to let himself release his seed into her.

The pair was panting heavily, both bodies covered in sweat. Although the prince collapsed due to his spectacular orgasm, he was careful not to crush Bulma, shifting most of his body weight onto his limbs and the mattress. Vegeta kissed her fiercely, his cook still twitching inside her.

“Are you okay?” he asked her tenderly as he carefully pulled out of her.

Bulma sighed. “I think I have never been better.”

Vegeta immediately noticed, that her voice had changed, it was a bit darker, raspier, hell even sexier.

He let his eyes roam over her body once more. "Gods, how could she get even hotter?" his eyes widening at the realisation.

His glance fell on her breasts which suddenly looked bigger. Taking on of them in his hand to make sure, he mused "Yes, definitely bigger."

“Er, can I ask what you are doing?” Bulma asked him confused.

But the prince didn’t listen to her, still inspecting her body. Not only did her chest size increase. Her whole body was womanlier. Gone were her childish features, leaving her with a narrow waist and wide, curvy hips

Not only her body underwent changes, her eyes were a lot darker. Not as dark as Udine’s but not as light blue as Bulma’s. They shone in a brilliant turquoise now, mixing the two colours. Likewise, her hair was a darker shade, matching her eyes. Also, it wasn’t only darker but a lot shorter as well, framing her beautiful face.

 _Her face._ The innocence was completely gone, it was as soft as before, but graced with regal features.

The prince had to gulp. The seal must be broken.

“Bulma you have changed.” he finally managed to say.

She still looked confused.

“Go in my bathroom and look in the mirror.” the prince suggested to her.

The even hotter princess got out of his bed, not being bothered by the fact that she was still naked and walked towards the bathroom.

 _“Yup, also definitely more chunk in the trunk.”_ the prince grinned.

Bulma couldn’t believe when she looked at her self.

 _“Udine are you still there?”_ she asked herself.

 _“Yes, yes I am.”_ a confused voice answered her back.

 _“How? I thought we would break the seal and I obviously have changed.”_ Bulma was between confused and angry.

 _“I don’t know. We have been separated for such a long time, maybe it needs some more time for us to be completely back together. No worries I think about it. You go and enjoy yourself.”_ the good-hearted spirit offered her.

As if on cue, Vegeta appeared behind her and embraced her, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asked her.

“Yes, yes I am fine. Don’t worries, just a bit overwhelmed.” the princess admitted to him.

“I can imagine.” the prince tried to be supportive.

there was a long pause with neither one of them speaking, both looking at each other in the mirror.

“I guess I should go now.” Bulma offered.

Vegeta hoped she would say something like this. It would make everything easier, but he couldn’t let her go.

He turned her around, lifting her chin. “Please stay.” he leaned his forehead against hers.

Bulma was hesitant. She knew if she would stay. Saying goodbye would be more painful with each passing second, but his pull on her was stronger. She couldn’t leave him right now.

“I stay.” and with that Vegeta kissed her.

“Shower and bed?” the prince suggested with a little smirk.

“Sounds good.” and Bulma let her concerns and inhibitions go and was looking forward to the rest of the night with Vegeta, not caring about the resulting consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  Your Ms_Bulma_Quinn  
> <3


	27. Bulma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähm....hello there *carefully peeking around the corner*  
> Yes, I am still alive and my apologise for leaving you guys hanging for soooooo long!  
> What can I say, except that I am really sorry *sad puppy dog eyes*  
> I hope you still will enjoy the story and as a compensation I put a very nice smutty part in.  
> Big shout out to DBZBV1991 who not just only did again a brilliant job beta reading my story but is also working hard on her own story Toska, which is fantastic!!!  
> @BV4ever: Thank you so much for your encouraging words!!! <3 <3  
> And without further ado...

Vegeta jerked up from his little slumber he fell into after he had spent some more hours worshipping the princess’s body. Vegeta looked next to him, all cuddled up was said princess, peacefully asleep. She was still naked, one of her legs spread over one of his and her head rested on his chest. Hers and Vegeta`s body were messily covered by his duvet.

Now, that was even a first for the prince. He had a lot of girls in his bed before, but they never stayed after the act _(or acts)_ were down because they weren't actually allowed sleep in his bed. But it’s not like she had asked him for permission. After he had collapsed one last time next to her, catching his breath from the exhaustion he put himself through to satisfy the princess, she took advantage of his weakened state, snuggling up to him and made herself comfortable in his arm. At least that's what he's talking himself into believing.

Quickly glancing to one of the many windows in his room, he discovered it was still dark behind the heavy curtains. A feeling of relief came over him. It was still night time so no one, especially Kakarot, would walk in on them.

He could feel Bulma moving her body even closer to him, her soft breasts pressing against his side. Vegeta started to stroke her upper arm. _Well, she is allowed to stay a little longer._

The prince started to trace her body with his fingers. From her upper arm, over her shoulder, down her back, along the side of her body down to her hips and all the way back again. He repeated the same gentle movement over and over again, watching the sleeping beauty in his arm.

He couldn’t believe it. He finally had her.

A smirk formed on his face, but it, but it was quickly replaced by a scowl. What he didn't anticipate was that now he had had her once, he had to have her again. He couldn’t get enough of her and it seemed as if she couldn’t get enough of him as well.

His smirk reappeared when he remembered what happened in the shower just a couple of hours ago.

 

_Vegeta noticed right away that not just Bulma’s body has changed but also her whole demeanor. As soon as they both were in the shower, the prince had to learn that the princess is a woman who knows what she wants and when she wants it. The hot water hadn’t even started trickling down their bodies when she kissed him._

_It was the first time she initiated a kiss between the two of them and she went even further, letting her hand wander closer to his crotch. Before she went all the way, she stopped kissing him and looked at him like she was waiting for his approval._

Yeah, right as if I would stop her. _He couldn’t wait for her to wrap one of her little, delicate hands around his dick and took care of him as he had taken care of her with his fingers._

 _Suddenly, it dawned on him - she wasn’t waiting for his permission, she was waiting for his guidance. Of course, she had never done anything like this or had the chance to read or hear about it. And even with Udine giving her the confidence to touch him, she didn’t really know what to do._ This was getting better and better for him by the minute.

_“Would you like me to help you with you?” he asked her tenderly._

_The blue haired beauty in front of him nodded, with a very determined look on her face._

_“You know you are nearly there anyway, so just touch it,” the prince suggested. Immediately he could feel Bulma’s hand slide through his pubic hair and grazed along his full length. By far it wasn’t the first time a woman used her hands to please him, but it was the first time a little hiss escaped his mouth. With her everything was better._

_“Now wrap your whole hand around it and move your hand up and down.” Vegeta ordered her and the princess did as she was told, never breaking eye contact with him. It seemed to the prince that she was very curious to see which of her actions provoked which reaction in him. She obviously wanted to learn, and he was more than eager to help her._

_“Harder and faster,” he demanded of her._

_Bulma hesitated at first, the prince assumed she didn’t want to hurt him, but after he gave her a very stern look, the princess followed suit._

_“Very good.” Vegeta praised her and relaxed against the shower wall. With the warm water still running down his body, he was enjoying himself so much that he even dared to close his eyes to relish in this moment even better._

_“Seems like you really enjoying yourself, my prince,” he could hear the smugness in her voice._

_“It`s not too bad.” Vegeta answered her with his trademark smirk. “But you know what would make it even better?” He opened his eyes to look daringly at her, “if you would do it with your mouth.”_

_Bulma stopped for a moment and the prince thought he had pushed his luck too far. “If you don’t want to…” the otherwise stoic warrior tried to rescue the situation._

_“Ohhh, I want to do it,” the princess answered him confidently, “I am just wondering how to do it the best way, but I think…I will figure it out.” Giving the prince a cocky smile, gliding down on her knees and wrapping her hand around the prince’s dick one more time._

_The prince had to chuckle a bit when he saw how concentrated and serious her face was, like she was about to solve a very challenging problem. Vegeta was about to mock her a bit, when he suddenly had to close his eyes again in pleasure and another hiss escaped him._

_Bulma had started to lick around the tip of his cock while she was still pumping his engorged member. Vegeta could feel how she placed her hands on his thighs, she kissed his tip one more time before she took as much of him as she could muster in her mouth and started to move her head back and forth._

_Vegeta opened his eyes, he had to see this. Kneeling in front of him, was the shy innocent princess of Lochta, sucking his cock and,_ ohh kami, _felt it good. She even snuck one of her hands between his legs and started to play with his balls, tugging on them every now and then._

_The whole scenario turned Vegeta on beyond belief, he was about to lose control and he couldn’t have that. Placing his hand gently on Bulma's head, he stroked and played with her soft hair for some time, before he placed his hand on the back of her head and by that encouraging the princess to take more of him in her mouth._

_As she didn’t refuse he brought his second hand down so that he could control the speed of the princesses’ ministrations and again, Bulma let him have his will. He was fucking her mouth, no, even better she was sucking him off…hard. The prince could feel his control slipping away a second time, when his balls started tightening. He was about to come._

_“Can I make her swallow it,” the prince wondered silently, “or even…,”_

_He referred from both options._

_“Bulma…,” he managed to say in between groaning, “stop.”_

_The princess, however, didn’t stop, she even sucked on his dick harder than before._

_“If you con...continue to do...ah, this...I'm gonna cum..so...stop,” Vegeta was in hell and heaven at the same time. He had to gather all his self-control to not spill himself in her mouth._ Why wouldn’t she stop? _Then he remembered their conversation from the beginning of the night. The notion that he the all mighty prince of all Saiyajins had to use the safe word was ridicules. He was stronger than that. At that moment, the wicked girl in front of him, carefully dragged her teeth along his, by now even more sensitive sex. She hardly inflicted any pain, but it was enough to defeat the otherwise invincible Saiyajin._

_“Udine!” Vegeta shouted before it was too late and Bulma stopped, but being the little minx she was now, she gave his dick one more lick and tasted some of his pre-cum that begun to trickle out of the top of his penis._

_The prince didn't know what shocked him more - her actions or the look on her face. The way she looked up to him said it all._

You lost, I won.

_She was the winner of this round and she knew it._

_“Everything okay?” she asked him very coyly, but Vegeta wasn’t falling for it._

_“Oh, I am fine.” he said with a wolfish grin, “but I am not so sure about you.” With that he grabbed Bulma by her arms, brought her up to him, spun her around and pressed her body between him and the shower wall. Her nipples immediately reacted to the cool tiles and she was squeaking in delight and excitement. Vegeta fastened her hands over her head so she was completely at his mercy. She couldn’t see what he was doing nor could she move._

_Without any further warning pushed his dick in between her southern lips. For a second he thought this was maybe a bad idea, that she wasn’t ready for him. As soon as he entered her, he could feel that she was already unbelievably wet for him. Turning him on, had turned her on as well. The prince’s smirk deepened and he started to pound into Bulma in an unforgiving speed._

_Immediately, her moans were echoing in the bathroom and Vegeta couldn’t wait any longer. “If you want to come, do it now,” the prince warned her. He sank his teeth into the sensitive skin on her neck, even hard enough to break some skin. Bulma hissed in pain and on command her pussy tightened around him. Judging from her vocalication, she came hard for him, pushing her butt back and grinding hard against his lower abdomen. That pushed Vegeta over the edge and he was free to spill himself inside her._

 

 

 _“Best shower, ever.”_ Vegeta reminisced. He was still stroking Bulma’s sleeping form next to him.

Letting his eyes roam over her body, his gaze fell on her neck. Remembering what had almost transpired last night, he admonished himself to be more careful not biting her. Thank kami, she came before he really did bite her

After brining her back to bed, he took her one more time. This time a bit slower, for his standard almost lovingly and the urge to bite her grew stronger and stronger. Vegeta wasn’t an idiot. He knew what it meant. His body and his mind wanted to bond with the young princess of Lochta, unfortunately, this wasn’t possible.

But at this point living without her wasn’t an option either. Vegeta had to come up with a solution, fast.

Bulma`s slumber got interrupted by constant little growling noises next to her. As she woke up, she found herself in Vegeta’s arm, who was starring intensely up at the ceiling and his face scrunched up with concentration.

“Everything okay?” she asked him, her voice just above a whisper, still a bit groggy from her nap.

“Hn,” the prince just answered still starring at the ceiling.

He could feel that Bulma was growing anxious. Turning around he was able to face her, their noses nearly touching. She gave him one of her gorgeous smiles and Vegeta couldn’t help himself but give her one of his rare little smiles back.

“Bulma, I was thinking about,” Vegeta cleared his throat, “to get some property on Lochta.”

“What? Why?” Bulma inquired. Obviously, she didn’t understand at all why he was bringing up a topic like this now.

“For you…to live in.” he answered, but judging by how she was looking at him, she needed a real explanation.

“I guess when you go back, your parents will notice the change you have gone through immediately and won’t be too happy about it. They will probably set up even higher security measures in the temple and I don’t want that. I want you to be as free and safe as possible. Maybe even do all the journeys you talked with my mother about. If you let me provide you with a home, you will be independent and don’t have to rely on your parents and…” Vegeta had to clear his throat on more time, “I will be able to visit you as often as possible.”

The princess of Lochta looked at him in astonishment, not knowing what to say. She knew he was right, her parents will be angry, but was she able to live without her parent’s constant love and care for her. Yes, the whole situation was a problem, but she wasn’t sure if Vegeta’s approach was the right solution. Also, what did he mean by visiting her as often as possible.

The prince could see the wheels spinning in Bulma’s head.

“What are you thinking?” he asked her, interrupting her thought process, so instead of asking a well-thought-of question she just blurted out: “What will your wife think if you visit an alien woman all the time?”

“Are you kidding me, of course _she_ wouldn’t know,” he said with a sneer.

“Why wouldn’t she….oh,” suddenly it dawned on Bulma, “you want to _keep_ me like a pet for your personal pleasure!” the princess was furious by now, screaming at the prince. She jumped out of the bed, collecting her clothes to get dressed as quickly as possible, still ranting as she moved quickly through Vegeta’s room.

“I can’t believe you think I am not more worth then... _that_!” she spat out in anger. “I am nothing less than the best and were you able to see that you'd know that I should be your Qu...," Bulma stopped her rant immediately, looking up at the prince who had gotten up in the meantime and standing directly in front of her.

“Bulma…” the prince addressed her with a calm reasoning voice, extending his hand and trying to touch her shoulder but she moved out of his way.

“No, its fine,” she held her hands up in front of her. “From the beginning I knew where this was going. I knew this was just a onetime experience and I promised myself before I came to you that I will be fine with that,” Bulma concluded, “but I can’t do what you ask me to do. It is a very generous offer from you to take care of me, but I can’t be a dirty little secret for the rest of my life.” The princess’s voice broke and tears were dwelling in her eyes, her new-found pride forbit her from shedding them.

“Bulma, I…,” Vegeta tried to reason with her one more time, stepping closer to her. He wanted to take her in his arms so badly. He hoped as soon as she was back in his arms, he was able to convince her the opposite is true.

“Please don’t,” he could hear the princess say, moving further out of his reach. She slipped in her dress and turned around to leave. Before she reached the door to his room, she turned around to face the prince one more time. “Thank you for a wonderful night,” she rewarded Vegeta with the smile he loved so much but he couldn’t ignore the sadness of her voice.

“Fuck,” the prince growled, as he watched her running out of his room and down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter after my *cough* really long pause.
> 
> As you can see Bulma is becoming more and more her true self.  
> I can't wait to show Vegeta what she is capable of ;-) and she is going to show him more and more her true colours in the next couple of chapters.
> 
> As always comments make me very happy! :-) <3  
> Your Ms_Bulma_Quinn


End file.
